Hasta que la sangre nos separe
by ViirYHalliwellChan6
Summary: Cole y las hermanas Halliwell son, aparentemente, simples mortales ¿Pero qué pasa cuando Penny y el padre de Cole son brutalmente asesinados, desatando los poderes en sus herederos? Demonios y brujas están destinados a ser enemigos...no hermanos.
1. Prólogo

**Anuncio: Antes de que empiecen a leer, queremos que sepan que esta historia, va completamente dedicada a _Viiry_. Sabemos que estás pasando por un momento difícil cariño, pero espero que sepas y nunca dudes que te amamos con todo el corazón :D que eres una persona muy especial para nosotras, y que sabes bien cuánto amor le ponemos a nuestros fics, y por eso decidimos dedicártelo, para que sepas cuanto nos importas.**

**Con mucho amor, cariño, tiempo, dedicación, amistad, paciencia, locura y más,**

**_HalliwellMB y Vane-chan6._**

* * *

La luz de la luna, que siempre había sido imponente reflejaba poco esa noche, no era tan intensa como antes...ni siquiera había un deje de lo que alguna vez fue. Unas cuantas siluetas se reflejaban por todas partes, en unos cuantos hogares de aquel hermoso barrio. Las casas alineadas perfectamente entre sí, con amplios y exuberantes jardines daban una impresión tanto cálida como acogedora.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos hogares, donde la luna apenas iluminaba un pequeño despacho en un segundo piso, un hombre revolvía papeles, realmente nervioso. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, se había sentado en su silla, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había descubierto hace un par de horas atrás: Su esposa, su Lilith era un demonio y al parecer su amado hijo también.

Esa mujer, o demonio – "o lo que rayos sea" –pensó para sí– se había casado con él solamente para tener un hijo y poder desarrollar su macabro plan. Un profundo dolor le embargó– ¡Su matrimonio!... todos sus recuerdos, las palabras de afecto, la emoción del nacimiento de su pequeño, todo había sido Falso. Ella, su amada Lilith, iba a matarlo justo cuando el pequeño Cole cumpliera los diez…y lo peor de todo era que su niño, su pequeño campeón, sería el demonio más terrible de todo el mundo.

Lo más desesperante del asunto era que, a pesar de tener toda esta impactante información, no dejaba de resultarle extraño o poco creíble…más el término "demonio" en sí, que en estos momentos era un tan amplio para él…no sabía que pensar, ¡¡tenía miedo!!...– mucho en realidad –pensó para sí mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y era presa de un leve mareo.

Salió lentamente del despacho, caminando por el pasillo sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía.

–"¿Cómo?"–se volvió a preguntar aún mareado, sin moverse de su nuevo escondite tras la puerta de su habitación–"Mi hijo es la mejor persona del mundo..."–se dijo recordando al pequeño niño de sonrisa fácil, que solía jugar con todo lo que se le pasara por delante, animales, personas, cosas…él era feliz, era un ángel–"al menos hasta ahora"–se corrigió rápidamente con bastante pánico.

–"Necesito ayuda, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"–se dijo desesperado, saliendo de su escondite y acercándose lentamente al centro de su habitación.

Julián se acercó al librero, junto al velador de esposa y buscó el libro que ella había estado hojeando hace algunas horas atrás; él odiaba leer, quizás por eso había sido el perfecto escondite para el objeto.

Al tomarlo, pudo sentir que no era tan pesado como parecía y lo puso sobre la cama con cuidado. El libro parecía viejo y gastado, como si hubiera pasado de mano en mano durante generaciones, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que había sido inventado y no hubiera tenido jamás un descanso. Tomó la cinta roja que había en el libro, la cual marcaba la página en la que su mujer y otro supuesto demonio habían estado observando con detenimiento antes.

Recordó haber escuchadoalgo acerca de una o unas Hechiceras – "sí oí bien" –se dijo mentalmente– querían destruir a esas…–"Lo que sean pensó" – existía una posibilidad de que fueran las buenas de la historia – "claro, si en todo esto alguien es bueno"– especuló con pesimismo. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar de manera más positiva, quizás podrían ayudarlo a él y a su hijo, y eso era lo importante: su hijo.

Abrió el libro, y entre una lista de nombres, todos con un apellido familiar para Julián, había una fotografía que le llamó la atención– ¿Qué?–dijo esta vez en voz alta. El libro tenía una fotografía de la familia Halliwell. Ahí estaba Penny, una vieja amiga, y Patty, su hija, a las cuales no veía hace más de diez años, antes de que naciera Cole, incluso antes de conocer a Lilith; también pudo ver dos pequeñas niñas tomadas de la mano de las dos mujeres, mientras una tercera era cargada en brazos – "Las hijas de Patty"–pensó, eran pequeñas y parecidas a ella, la mayor parecía de la edad de Cole. No entendía nada, todo era confuso y aterrador, pero él confiaba en Penny y sabía que ella iba a ayudarlo– respiró profundamente mientras se daba ánimos para visitar aquella vieja, y para él, conocida casa en la calle Prescott.

***

–Vamos Phoebe, deja de llorar por favor–pidió Patty meciendo a su pequeña hija de un lado a otro, la cual solía llorar demasiado, más de lo común para tener un año de edad.

–Déjala, tiene que aprender que llorar como una enferma no es la manera de conseguir nada–dijo Penny con severidad–deberías cuidarte tú primero, estás embarazada Patricia.

–Estoy embarazada, pero Phoebe también es mi hija, no la voy a dejar sola, ni a ella ni a las demás–dijo algo molesta, haciendo hincapié en "no la voy a dejar".

–Ella tiene a Víctor o al menos deberías pedirle ayuda –insistió Penny, cruzada de brazos, con claro sarcasmo, tan terca como solamente ella podía ser.

–Nosotros estamos divorciados–dijo sin parar de mecer a Phoebe, quien seguía pataleando y gritando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse –y el no ha aparecido hace...no lo sé, ¿Ocho meses?–preguntó sarcástica, afirmando las manos de Phoebe que no paraba de moverse, ya que quería bajar al suelo.

–Ok, tu ganas–dijo Penny molesta, viendo como Phoebe se quedaba tranquila y buscaba una muñeca cerca de su cuna– Pero insisto en que Phoebe necesita aprender que llorar no es la forma de conseguir nada y que...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo a Penny, al mismo tiempo en que Patty rodaba los ojos aburrida de los sermones de su madre; podía ser tan irritante y molesta como ella sola, pero era la mejor madre y abuela del mundo, no podía negarlo. Aun así le haría un altar al que llamó a la puerta librándole del acostumbrado sermón de tres horas que solía darle su madre, el cual solía terminar así "Por eso no hay que mezclarnos con mortales".

–Alguien debe abrir la puerta...–dijo Patty, con tono burlesco. Penny la miró con odio, mientras Phoebe volvía a ponerse a llorar de la nada–Otra vez…–murmuró Patty tomando a la niña en brazos, aún se le hacía fácil, su embarazo no tenía más de dos meses y no sería un problema para su movilidad hasta unos cuatro meses más.

Penny salió de la habitación refunfuñando la terquedad de su hija, bajó las escaleras con rapidez, era una abuela joven y tenía bastante agilidad, además su trabajo como bruja protectora de la humanidad le exigía estar en forma. Aunque desde que Patty había dominado bien sus poderes a eso de sus doce años, el trabajo era más sencillo, aunque no le gustaba exponerla ni siquiera ahora que ya era una mujer adulta.

No había terminado de bajar, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, como si la persona que estuviera afuera estuviera muy apresurada o si se tratara de una emergencia. Penny abrió la puerta, preparada para darle un sermón al insolente que se atrevía a tocar dos veces en menos de 20 segundos, cuando su semblante cambió completamente al ver a quien tenía frente suyo.

– ¡Julián!–dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, que fue apenas correspondido– ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo, eh?–dijo Penny, contenta por volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia. Pero el hombre que se encontraba en su puerta en aquel instante, si bien era el mismo, no tenía su característica sonrisa, sus ojeras así como la angustia de su rostro denotaba que aquello no era precisamente una visita social.

Estaba igual de alto, o tal vez un poco más, eso es al menos lo que recordaba Penny. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras recordaba como este la llevaba de la manita en el kínder, para que no se metieran con ella, o la vez que pasó con ella la noche entera consolándola cuando su madre murió, eran una infinidad de recuerdos los que hicieron a Julián durante años su mejor amigo, y aún más que eso, uno de los pocos mortales que valían la pena.

–Oh dios mío, ¿Pasó algo?–preguntó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos de golpe.

–No estoy seguro de lo que pasa o lo que voy a decir pero...–comenzó a decir Julián, casi en un susurro–pero...Ah, no es nada–dijo pensando en que nadie le creería, para ser sinceros, él mismo pensaba que podía estar algo loco, Sí, lo mejor era irse ¿Quién podría tomarlo en serio si ni siquiera él mismo podía terminar de discernir si todo lo que había pasado era verdad o sólo un sueño?

–Me voy, esto es ridículo–dijo poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pero Penny lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

–No vas a ninguna parte–dijo con su conocido y autoritario tono, ocasionado que Julián se parara derecho con un escalofrió que le recorrió completo al reconocer el tono de su amiga. Penny soltó una pequeña sonrisa dándose cuenta que no importaba la edad que tuviera Julián, seguía siendo el niño nervioso y amable que una vez conoció.

–Dime, estás muy asustado, estás temblando–le dijo Penny tomando sus manos con delicadeza y suavizando su tono, borrando la sonrisita que había dejado escapar antes.

– ¡No hagas eso!–balbuceó Piper, la segunda hija de Patty de tres años, congelando un osito de peluche que Prue, su hermana mayor de seis, había tirado al techo con su telequinesis; todo, obviamente, delante de los ojos de Julián. Penny abrió los ojos como platos, maldiciendo la irresponsabilidad de su hija por estar con Phoebe que parecía no hacer otra cosa que llorar, descuidando momentáneamente a las otras. De inmediato, preocupada por lo que su amigo había visto, comenzó a recitar automáticamente un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos.

– ¿Has visto algo?–dijo de forma cautelosa murmurando el encantamiento.

–Sí–dijo Julián, pensando que le estaba haciendo una pregunta. Sus ojos habían reflejado un alivio bastante claro según observo Penny.

–No has visto nada–siguió diciendo Penny, con tono dudoso, pero mirándolo con expresión severa, comenzando a recitar el hechizo nuevamente en voz baja.

– ¿Son brujas?, ¿Saben de demonios?, ¿Pueden ayudarme?, ¿Eso qué murmurabas fue un hechizo? –preguntó de forma increíblemente rápida y aliviada tomando a Penny por los brazos y dándole el gran abrazo que falto en un inicio.

–¿De qué hablas?–pregunto Penny, sorprendida, parando de recitar, contrayendo la cara en una expresión de confusión máxima, mientras Julián no paraba de abrazarla, y hasta creyó sentir unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus hombros; lo cual confirmó cuando se separaron y pudo ver como este hacia un inútil intento por contenerlas–Oh Julián pero que…

–Esto puede sonarte muy raro, yo sigo en shock, pero mi hijo está antes que todo–dijo él, decidido, interrumpiendo a Penny.

–Ven, pasa, hablemos adentro–dijo Penny, indicándole el camino a la cocina, que Julián conocía de memoria debido a los viejos tiempos. Penny suspiró al cerrar la puerta y ver a sus nietas jugar inocentemente, tenía una pequeña idea de por dónde iba el asunto, y estaba realmente preocupada – "espera ¿un hijo?"– se dijo a si misma apresurando el paso a la cocina.

La casa seguía igual, claro que más grande y llena de juguetes, los cuales no habían estado en la casa desde que Patty era una niña, hace unos quince años atrás. En la cocina, Penny preparó dos cafés y los puso sobre la mesa, pero ninguno bebió. Los dos estaban confundidos, cada uno acerca del otro. Penny se mordía la lengua para no acribillar con preguntas a su amigo, sería mejor que él se explicara.

–Esto no es fácil para mí–comenzó a decir Julián, nervioso–Te contaré todo, quizás tu entiendas mejor que yo– dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado.

**FLASH BACK**

– ¿Entonces qué? esas estúpidas brujas mataron a Adirel –dijo Lilith lanzando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre la cama.

–Necesitamos matarlas...ahora son más poderosas, aparte de las Hechiceras viene una cuarta criatura, sumando a Patty y la anciana, es demasiado poder hacia los buenos, esta generación Halliwell es muy peligrosa–dijo mientras se a recostaba contra la pared–Tenemos que hacer algo, no sé qué, pero no será fácil para cole destruirlas en un futuro si no lo ayudamos ahora, es demasiado poder–prosiguió casi gritando, aprovechando que Cole estaba en casa de un amigo de la escuela y que Julián estaba trabajando, o eso creyó.

–"¿Cole?, ¿matar?, ¿poder? "–se preguntó Julián a sí mismo, escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Había vuelto a casa a buscar una carpeta con algunos documentos y se detuvo al escuchar voces en su cuarto, al principió pensó que su esposa lo estaba engañando con alguien pero al parecer, las cosas eran más extrañas y bastante peores de lo que había pensando antes– "¿Mi hijo, matar a alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?"–se preguntó presa del pánico, asomándose sigilosamente por la puerta, sin permitir que nadie lo viera o notara que estaba allí.

Un demonio de bajo nivel, que le había avisado de la muerte de Adirel se encontraba arrodillado ante Lilith, dejando escapar una sonrisa cínica y poco coherente mencionando algo que dejó a Julián sumamente pálido y preocupado –Cuando crezca y se convierta en Baltazhor, va a ganarles, va a matarlas... las Hechiceras son quienes ponen fuerza en la balanza a favor del bien, Baltazhor será quien lo haga en nuestro favor.

–Primero tiene que cumplir los diez años, mataremos al estúpido de mi marido, le diremos que fueron las brujas y él querrá su venganza– mencionó con suma tranquilidad Lilith, mientras al separarse de la pared, se giraba a su esquina y tomaba un retrato del día de su boda.

–El tipo fue bueno en la cama, pero ya tengo al niño y no necesito nada más de él, excepto que por el amor que le tiene Cole, cuando éste muera desee matar a las malditas brujas con todo su ser, sólo para eso me puede servir ahora–dijo con malicia, rompiendo el corazón de su esposo en miles de pedazos al oír aquellas declaraciones, mientras quemaba el portarretratos con suma facilidad– Cole es un demonio poderoso, muy poderoso, más que tú y yo juntos–dijo Lilith, orgullosa.

–Vamos–dijo hablándole a su subordinado–es hora de ir y buscar algo que hacer, o algún demonio lo suficientemente inteligente como para atacar a las Halliwell y lograr su cometido, mi hijo necesitará ayuda, gente que le guarde lealtad en un futuro –dijo fluctuando del lugar con un suave "puf" seguida del demonio que estaba junto a ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

–Busqué en el libro que ella miraba–dijo terminando de contar su historia. Penny lo miraba asombrada, sin poder, sin querer más bien, creer en lo que estaba oyendo– las vi a ustedes, una foto de todas...no entendí nada, no entiendo nada, pero por favor, ayúdenme a salvar a mi hijo–pidió desesperado, tomando las manos de Penny con fuerza–es lo que más amo, lo más sagrado que tengo, no permitan que pase todo lo que ella dijo, por favor–pidió dejando caer nuevamente unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, observando fijamente los ojos de Penny, suplicando por una solución, por una mano amiga.

–No te asustes, vamos a ayudarte–dijo Penny, acariciando las manos de Julián–No tengo idea cómo, pero lo haremos–dijo Penny sonriendo maternalmente al que fue y volvería a ser su mejor amigo de toda una vida.

Más tarde Penny acordó con Julián, que al menos por algunas noches, sería mejor fingir que nada estaba pasando con su esposa en casa, tanto por su bien como por el del pequeño Cole.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Penny no podía evitar suspirar, "mientras sea mitad mortal, tiene esperanza" le había dicho a Julián, de la forma menos dolorosa que encontró, pero sería un camino muy duro de recorrer.

–Mamá ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?–preguntó Patty mientras sostenía a Phoebe en brazos al pie de las escaleras.

–Tenemos que hablar Patty, busca a las niñas, las quiero donde las pueda vigilar– dijo pensando inmediatamente en los ataques mencionados por Julián en contra de sus nietas.

***

Una vez que las pequeñas jugaban libremente por la sala y la casa había sido asegurada con cristales, tanto Penny como su hija se encontraban en el ático.

–Déjame entender esto mamá, Julián Turner, tu amigo de infancia y buen amigo de la familia terminó casado con un demonio, al parecer de alto nivel, y tuvo un hijo… un niño mitad mortal mitad demonio… el mismo Julián que se sonrojaba cuando una chica que le gustaba le decía hola, y que solía sacarme a la plaza a jugar.

–Si hija el mismo, sé que la noticia es algo perturbadora, pero apartando el hecho de que es mi mejor amigo, creo que es nuestro destino salvar a su hijo–terminó de decir Penny, abriendo el libro de las sombras.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?

– Él vio a Prue y Piper usar sus poderes, de inmediato empecé a recitar un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos, pero este no funcionó Patty, ni la primera ni la segunda vez. Julián es mortal, sí el hechizo no funcionó, es porque era mi destino escucharlo y por supuesto ayudarlo ¿No lo ves hija?, Julián es nuestro inocente, tanto él como su hijo–dijo Penny muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Entiendo– contestó Patty suspirando– Está bien, tenemos que idear un plan madre para que ambos salgan sanos y salvos, y por supuesto, alguna poción para atar los poderes del niño.

–Gracias hija mía–contesta Penny con una sonrisa.

–No tienes por qué agradecerlo mamá, también quiero a Julián, cuando estábamos solas luego de la muerte de papá, fue de gran ayuda, siempre estuvo ahí para nosotras…ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlo.

– Si tienes razón–dijo mirando a su hija cálidamente, su amigo era un buen hombre, muy bueno y le complacía que Patty lo reconociera– y bien, ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó mientras escribía unos cuantos ingredientes, e ideas sueltas para atar los poderes del pequeño Cole.

– ¿Para qué preguntas? si está claro que tu prioridad es el niño– preguntó Patty con una sonrisa, haciendo que su madre la reprendiera con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Investiga sobre una tal "Lilith" todo de ella– ordenó Penny a su hija, mientras seguí en lo suyo.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos durmió, luego de acostar a cada una de las niñas, y lograr el milagro de que Phoebe durmiera al menos unas horas seguidas, investigaron a "Lilith", encontrándose información bastante preocupante entre las hojas del libro de las sombras, dedicadas a dinastías demoniacas:

**"La dinastía de demonios Xhelat, es tan importante como la familia Halliwell en el mundo de los demonios, de cada cinco generaciones, el primogénito será el destinado a ser la fuente de todo mal...con poderes únicos de su lado. El primogénito será por mucho la cabecera, no solo de su familia, sino de todo el inframundo"**

**Última heredera reconocida: Lilith.**

**Poderes: desconocidos.**

–Esa no es mucha información, pero si lo suficientemente preocupante mamá, ¿Crees que nuestros poderes sean suficientes para detenerla?– preguntó Patty en cuanto su madre terminaba de leer.

– No sé hija, pero más me preocupa el hecho de que Cole sea ese primogénito, ahora más que nunca debemos buscar la manera de atar sus poderes– dijo mientras anotaba la información rápidamente.

–Eso no lo sabemos mamá– dijo Patty, refiriéndose al hecho de que era posible de que Cole no fuera el primer heredero de la dinastía Xhelat.

–Puede que no–dijo Penny– pero hay que tenerlo cerca. Vamos a atar sus poderes eso–dijo apuntando con su dedo–es un hecho, pero en caso de que sea el primogénito vendrán por él, y Julián no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

– Es un inocente a tiempo completo–dijo Patty pensativa– lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que vengan a vivir cerca de nosotras, y eventualmente las chicas podrán protegerlos –dijo Patty con un deje de orgullo en su voz y una brillante sonrisa.

– Estoy de acuerdo– concluyó Penny – La casa del frente estará desocupada pronto ¿no es así?–prosiguió mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Lo que restó de la noche se turnaron para conseguir un poco de información tanto de la dinastía como de Lilith. Una tortura de uno o dos demonios les llevaron rápidamente a encontrar una forma para destruirla. Esa misma madrugada consultaron lo básico con Julián, quien aceptó cada cosa, cada condición "Con el corazón roto" observó Penny. Por lo que ambas hechiceras concordaron que no había preocuparlo más de lo suficiente, omitiendo así, el asunto del primogénito.

***

Un llanto de bebé acompañado de un sonido de motor de auto, era lo que interrumpían el silencio de aquella fatídica mañana. Cole y su padre bajaron del auto, y caminaron hasta la casa Halliwell para saludar a quienes iban a ser sus nuevas vecinas desde ese día.

En el antejardín, Patty se encontraba cuidando a Prue, Piper y Andy quienes jugaban con algunas cosas y trataba de hacer que Phoebe parara de llorar, como todos los días, como cada hora– "Dios si esto sigue así, mi niña morirá de tanto llorar"– pensó Patty con angustia.

Ambos se acercaron despacio hasta la puerta principal, Cole pudo ver por primera vez a las mujeres de las que hablaba su padre y antes de dirigir su vista a Patty, Andy, Prue o Piper, desvió sus sentidos hasta el llanto que venía escuchando desde que había llegado al barrio esa mañana y por primera vez.

Se acercó suavemente hasta la criatura que se encontraba entre los brazos de Patty, la cual se encontraba sonrosada de tanto llorar y gritar durante la mañana, y el día anterior, y al anterior a ese…

– ¿Cómo se llama?–preguntó Cole a Patty, siendo lo primero que decía frente a esas personas.

–Phoebe–dijo sonriendo, meciendo a la niña quien estaba parando de llorar, si tenían suerte se quedaría tranquila veinte minutos.

Julián se había quedado de pie apoyado en una pared observando con orgullo a su hijo, Patty levantó la vista devolviéndole una sonrisa en parte para tranquilizarlo, y en parte de comprensión.

–No llores más Phoebe–le dijo Cole, sonriendo–no voy a dejar que te pase nada–dijo tomando la mano de la bebé, quien en ese instante, y casi por única vez, sonrió y dio una larga carcajada que sorprendió a su madre y hermanas. A pesar de que él tenía siete años y la pequeña recién uno, parecían haber congeniado como si fueran una misma persona.

–Eres genial–dijo Prue dejando de lado el rompecabezas que estaba armando con Andy, para ponerse junto al recién llegado–Phoebe no ha dejado de llorar desde que Víctor se fue–dijo hablando de su padre, sin mencionarlo como tal desde el día en que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta para no volver–más bien, casi desde que nació–dijo agregando información.

–Haz echo magia–dijo sonriente. Ocasionando que los ojos de Julián se abrieran descomunalmente del susto, y Penny quien recién llegaba a su lado soltara una risita ante la reacción de su amigo.

–No hice nada especial–dijo Cole, restándose importancia. –Me llamo Cole–dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Phoebe apretaba su manito alrededor de la del chico tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención.

–Yo soy Prue–dijo con una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Andy se enojara y tomara la mano de Piper para darle celos, pero esta se soltó bruscamente diciéndole que la dejara en paz, ocasionando una risa general entre los niños a la que hasta Phoebe se unió.

–Es hora de irme Julián– dijo Penny en voz baja.

–Si – contestó tratando de contener las lágrimas – Gracias por todo Penny, nunca tendré con qué agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros –dijo sin quitar la mirada de los niños.

–Tranquilo Julián– dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del lugar con una poción en manos y con una fiera decisión brillando en sus ojos.

–Creo que los niños se están entendiendo bien–dijo Patty a los pocos minutos, sentando a Phoebe en sus piernas quien miraba atentamente a Cole, mientras este jugaba con los demás.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, mi hijo va a necesitar mucho apoyo ahora que perderá a su madre…–dijo con tristeza, atragantándose un poco y pensando en que Penny, en ese mismo instante estaba acabando con la vida de la mujer que aún amaba.

–No te preocupes tío, Cole y tú son parte de esta familia desde siempre–dijo Patty, dejando a Phoebe en el suelo, quien no paraba de estirar sus bracitos hasta Cole–ya amor, ve, juega con cuidado–dijo observando detenidamente cada movimiento de la más pequeña de sus hijas.

Phoebe no estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de los brazos de su madre y menos aún a interactuar con otros niños mayores que ella, pero tanto Patty como Julián observaban con ternura la determinación de la niña por llegar a donde el pequeño se encontraba.

–No me decías tío desde pequeña Patty– dijo Julián con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Eres parte de la familia, ya te lo dije– contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Mamá!–dijo Prue, corriendo hasta su madre– ¿Podemos invitar a Darryl y Leo para que conozcan a Cole?–preguntó haciendo un puchero, arrodillándose frente a Patty– ¿Si?

–Claro amor, puedes ir a casa y llamarlos–dijo Patty, haciendo que la niña saliera corriendo a la mansión para llamar por teléfono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, los niños corrían, gritaban, intercambiaban juguetes… Phoebe sonreía a Cole cada vez que este la buscaba para cerciorarse que estaba bien entre tanto jaleo. Los chicos congeniaron inmediatamente con Cole, y Prue –quien era la líder del grupo hasta el momento– se topó con un perfecto compañero para poner orden cuando era debido.

***

Ya en la noche, los adultos se encontraban en el ático, preparando la poción adecuada. Julián se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, Penny no había querido entrar en detalles con él acerca de su lucha con Lilith, simplemente había murmurado un "está hecho" cuando entró a la casa.

– ¿Listos?–preguntó Penny tratando de romper el incómodo silencio, mientras Patty revolvía con energía un caldero humeante.

–Si, pero la hoja de laurel hay que usarla medio minuto antes, si no la poción ya no sirve–dijo Patty, sin parar de revolver. Mientras tanto Cole recién entraba al ático. Con su pijama puesto y algo extrañado por la situación.

–Escucha hijo–dijo Julián, poniéndose a la altura de Cole para hablar con él cara a cara, el niño lo miró con algo de duda y miedo, que hirió a su padre–Tía Penny y tía Patty, quieren jugar contigo–dijo tratando de usar la sicología– pero no sabía si iba a funcionar o no–si ganas el juego, te compro lo que tú quieras.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes– ¿Lo que sea?

–Lo que sea–dijo su padre, sonriendo con angustia.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?–preguntó acercándose al centro del ático, Penny lo tomó de la mano y lo puso entre medio de unos cristales, en caso de que pasara algo.

–Necesito que te tomes esto–dijo indicándole un frasquito de poción sin laurel, no podía arriesgarse a perder la poción entera antes de hacerle entender a Cole lo que tenía que hacer.

–Se ve asqueroso–dijo tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

–No voy a tomarme eso– dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero en el rostro.

– ¿Y si yo te compro otro regalo?–preguntó Patty, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Cole, mientras Julián parecía estar muriendo de angustia junto a la puerta del ático.

–De acuerdo–dijo el niño, tomando la poción entre sus manos.

–Espera, falta algo–dijo Penny, mientras tomaba la hoja y la echaba dentro del poco agradable líquido azul que había dentro del vaso–bébelo rápido, de un solo sorbo, Patty y yo te vamos a cantar por mientras, si lo haces ¡¡¡Ganaste!!!

Cole asintió y tomó el vaso entre sus dos manitas, y con los ojos cerrados y luego de hacer una cara de asco, se tragó todo el contenido de golpe – ¡Qué asco!–chilló tirando el vaso vacío al suelo, Patty y Penny empezaron a recitar juntas:

**"Poderes y malas Emociones sean atadas, que este demonio rechace su ascendencia, que este demonio mantenga benevolencia, oye mis súplicas y siente el dolor, necesito que a este demonio se le ate su don"**

Cole parecía distraído pasándose las manos por la lengua, mientras Julián miraba con ojos aterrados como una nube roja envolvía a su hijo quien empezaba a gritar.

– ¿Qué está pasando?–preguntó su padre asustado, pero tanto Penny como Patty no tenían tiempo para responder. Cole era demasiado poderoso como para atar sus poderes tan fácil, las dos poderosas brujas estaban gastando toda su energía en tratar de controlar la situación, sin parar de recitar el hechizo.

– ¿¡Por qué mi hijo está gritando!?–gritó Julián, corriendo para sacar a Cole de los cristales, pero Penny, con un simple movimiento de muñecas, lo sacó del ático y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Cole! –gritó Julián golpeando la puerta desesperado, tratando de entrar, pero estaba cerrada.

–Patty, sé que estás cansada–dijo Penny–pero insiste, falta poco–gritó mientras Patty asentía y seguía recitando el hechizo, congelando a Cole cada pocos segundos, y así evitar que sufriera más, pero la magnitud de los poderes y magia que se estaban enfrentando eran tan fuertes que no lograba mantenerlo quieto durante mucho tiempo. El niño se retorcía en el suelo, dando gritos que hacían que su padre se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba detrás de la puerta.

–Papá, papá, ¡¡me duele ayúdame!! No quiero, déjenme– Julián no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a borbotones, sabía que era por su bien, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que sentía – ¡¡Mamá!!–gritó de nuevo el pequeño, torturando aún más a su padre.

Gritos, humo, hechizos, y movimientos bruscos cesaron de golpe: Lo habían logrado.

–Lo hicimos–dijo Patty, sentándose en el suelo agotada–lo hicimos…

Cole estaba acurrucado, abrazado a sí mismo en el suelo, lloriqueando llamando a su madre y padre entre sollozos y murmullos desorientados. Fue entonces cuando Patty se percató que Phoebe también lloraba increíblemente fuerte desde su habitación.

–Que todo lo que has visto este día sea olvidado–dijo Penny, haciendo que el niño olvidara todo aquel traumático episodio en pocos segundos. Mientras Patty lo ayudaba a levantarse con cariño, viendo lo desorientado que parecía el pequeño, limpió con delicadeza los surcos de lágrimas de su rostro.

– ¡Cole! ¿Por qué todo tan callado?–preguntó el padre al borde de un ataque de pánico, cuando Penny abrió la puerta de nuevo. Julián hubiera gritado de desesperación si no hubiera visto la amplia y cansada sonrisa en la cara de Penny.

–Vámonos–dijo Patty tomando la mano del niño, llevándolo frente a su padre al mismo tiempo que su madre, suspiraba y se dirigía a Julián:

–Tú hijo está a salvo–dijo, mientras su amigo se refugiaba en sus brazos a llorar. Ante la curiosa mirada de su hijo quien ya empezaba a ser víctima del sueño, sus ojitos se cerraban…

–Si me disculpan llevare a Cole a ver a Phoebe antes de que se me ahogue llorando, luego lo llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse– dijo Patty con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Espera un segundo hija– dijo Penny arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente – ¡Bendito seas!– dijo con orgullo, ganándose una sonrisa del pequeño.

–Gracias Penny.

***

Toda la alegría que trajo el nacimiento de Paige, se fue cuando murió Patty, incluso Cole sintió la pérdida de la mujer que lo había tratado como su hijo, incluso con más amor que su propia madre, según recordaba. Ese mismo día, Penny ató los poderes de sus cuatro nietas y borró sus recuerdos para mantenerlas a salvo hasta el día en que estuvieran listas. Nadie notó cómo los juguetes, los días en el parque, las pijamadas y las carreras en bicicleta, cambiaron por la universidad, pruebas, amores y trabajo; pero todas esas cosas perdieron su importancia cuando sus ropas tuvieron que cambiar a negro, las fiestas por funerales y los amores por cuentas sin pagar.

La abuela y Julián murieron juntos, de la misma forma: ambos asesinados, ambos por causas desconocidas, y aunque en sus testamentos dejaron muchas cosas, también dejaron algo que no estaba escrito en ningún papel o documento: ocho corazones rotos y dos grandes secretos.


	2. El secreto de Cole

**Saludos a todos nuestros lectores, perdón por la tardanza ¡No se volverá a repetir!**

**Saludos especiales a Viiry (Pasado, presente, futuro y Amor - Naruto).**

**Recomendaciones de Charmed : "El heredero de la oscuridad" vane-chan6 y "Volver a empezar" HalliwellMB.**

* * *

_Nota de las autoras: Por si alguien no sabe, Macabeo es un hombre a quien su mujer domina y mandonea._

* * *

– Vamos Cole, solamente voy a salir con Paige a bailar – dijo Phoebe acomodándose entre las sábanas, para apoyarse en el pecho de su novio, mientras algunos rebeldes cabellos castaños se movían con elegancia provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su novio.

– Sí, con un chico – rebatió él corriéndose, para que ella no pudiera recostarse sobre su torso desnudo, Phoebe solo sonrió ante el gesto infantil de Cole, aun a sus veintiséis años este seguía manteniendo actitudes de su niñez, esa parte de su personalidad era uno de los rasgos que Phoebe más adoraba.

– Cole, si queremos mantener esto en secreto tengo que ser natural – dijo tratando de darle a entender su lógica – y si Paige me presenta un chico guapo sería raro no querer salir con él – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

– Salir... – murmuró molesto cruzándose de brazos, ante la sonrisa de su novia.

– Salir Cole, sólo eso – dijo Phoebe repasando su dedo índice cariñosamente por su perfil, con cuidado – yo te amo a ti – dijo besándolo en los labios con delicadeza, siendo correspondida de manera lenta– De todas maneras, salgo con él, me alejo de Paige...lo mando a volar rápido, y… – dijo mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa traviesa, pero sincera.

– ¿Y? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, y ella jugaba a hacer "caminar" sus dedos índice y medio sobre el pecho de Cole, mientras veía como este esperaba el resto de la frase con ansiedad

– Y vengo aquí, contigo, a celebrar que te aceptaron en el bufete de abogados.

– ¿Cómo sabes que me van a aceptar en el bufete? – preguntó Cole, permitiendo esta vez que Phoebe se recostara sobre él, mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la chica atrayéndola más.

– Te conozco Cole, eres capaz de más cosas de lo que puedes imaginar – dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa tierna, acariciando su rostro, haciendo que Cole se tensara y cambiara su semblante a uno triste – ¿Estás pensando en él? – preguntó Phoebe con tono de comprensión, limpiando una lágrima del rostro de su novio.

– Mi padre solía decirme eso – dijo Cole, con los labios apretados, conteniéndose. Cole era una persona que muy difícilmente mostraba debilidad ante alguien que no fuera su familia y amigos cercanos. Phoebe se sentía complacida porque aunque Cole consideraba a toda su familia como propia, sólo ella tenía su corazón, y eso la hacia sentirse dichosa– Me hace falta Phoebe…no entiendo cómo es posible que aún nadie nos diga quién se atrevió a asesinarlos – dijo este sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones mentales.

– Es cosa de tiempo – dijo Phoebe algo triste también. Su abuela y el padre de Cole habían sido encontrados asesinados juntos, y no había ninguna idea de qué pudo haber pasado, ni la más mínima pista. Incluso al tiempo el caso fue archivado por falta de pruebas– Además, seis meses es poco tiempo para un crimen tan perfectamente planeado, por eso fue archivado, pero cariño, sabes que cuando Darryl y Andy se gradúen de la policía se van a dedicar al caso, confiemos en ellos – dijo esta mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su pareja.

– Si, sólo tenemos que esperar dos meses más – dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz – No entiendo quien pudo ser tan cobarde para matar a un par de ancianos…

– No seas impaciente, y bueno, no eran tan viejos, la abuela tenía sesenta y cuatro – dijo Phoebe arrugando la nariz – bueno, creo que puedes tener razón… – dijo poniéndose seria – te aseguro que ellos están aún con nosotros Cole, y en cuanto a tu padre, si pudiera verte estaría muy orgulloso del hijo que crió.

– Voy a alistarme, la reunión es a las diez – dijo separándose de ella lentamente besándola en los labios. La verdad es que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema tan doloroso para él, su padre había sido la única familia que había tenido desde que su madre había muerto hace veinte años atrás, cuando tenía seis y aunque Penny fue una gran sustituta, también se habían atrevido a matarla a ella, no sabía qué sería de él si algún día perdía a Phoebe, o a alguno de sus amigos, simplemente no podría soportarlo, pensó rápidamente desechando la idea tan momentánea que cruzo su mente.

– Yo tengo que llegar a casa antes de que Prue entre a mi cuarto y yo no esté ahí – dijo con una mueca, imitando a su hermana – "¿Qué hora son estas de llegar señorita?, ¿Acaso no tienes reloj? Bla, bla, bla" – dijo tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente.

Cole sonrió ante ese toque de rebeldía encantadora que hacía que Phoebe fuera la chica perfecta para él; ella se vistió rápido y salió por la puerta de entrada de la casa de Cole, escabulléndose hasta la ventana de su cuarto, en donde, hasta ahora, nadie había estado. Podía notarlo, debido a que solía poner tres velas de colores detrás de la puerta, entonces, si alguien la habría, las velas no estarían y si estaban, sería en un orden diferente: eso la ayudaba a estar alerta, sin duda años de experiencia tratando con Prue y la abuela.

– ¡Phoebe! – gritó Paige entrando a su habitación de golpe al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

– ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? – preguntó de manera tranquila al notar que estaba vestida igual que el día anterior, y bastante despeinada, pero con una sonrisa radiante que llamó la atención de Paige, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

– No viste nada – respondió ella, sacándose sus pantalones y la blusa, para cubrirse con una toalla e ir a ducharse, procurando mantener la calma ante Paige para no levantar sospechas.

– Ajá, tampoco iba a preguntarte – dijo Paige, reincorporándose.

– Venía a pedirte un consejo…

– ¿Consejo? ¿Para qué? – preguntó con una mirada escudriñadora.

– Es sobre un chico – dijo ruborizándose, Phoebe sonrió el que su hermana menor viniera a pedirle consejos en ese campo la halagaba, y le resultaba verdaderamente curioso. Paige por lo general era muy tímida, talvez por personalidad propia o por lo sobreprotectora que siempre fue Prue con ella.

– Vienes a hablar con la experta, ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le dijo sentándose sobre la cama, indicándole a Paige con una señal que se sentara junto a ella, mientras la observaba aun con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

– Edad – dijo Paige cerrando un ojo al arrugar la cara.

– Wow ¿Con que la pequeña Paige no pierde el tiempo eh? – dijo dándole un codazo juguetonamente ocasionando un leve puchero en la cara de la menor.

– Si, bueno, tú saliste con Cole un tiempo…supongo que, entiendes – comentó algo sonrojada.

– Si, claro, un tiempo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, años atrás, si… – dijo nerviosa, riéndose despacio mientras jugaba con su cabello distraídamente, Paige la miró extrañada.

– Este, prosigue – dijo Phoebe, mientras Paige rodaba los ojos e ignoraba lo extraña que podía ser su hermana cuando quería serlo.

– Se trata de Kyle Broody.

– Y él es…

– El maestro de Andy y Darryl, de la academia de policía – contestó haciendo un gesto de obviedad.

– ¿Ese anciano de leyes? ¿El que tiene cara de caballo? – preguntó Phoebe casi en un grito, completamente atónita, soltando su toalla por la impresión y volviendo a ponérsela encima, sumamente rápido.

– ¡No! ¿Estás loca? ¡Podría ser mi abuelo! – preguntó Paige con cara de asco, haciendo que Phoebe riera para sí misma, relajándose – Hablo del maestro de defensa, el del año pasado, tu sabes, alto, guapo, joven… – dijo embelesada, recordando al hombre de sus sueños, mientras Phoebe se encargaba de bajarla de su nube.

– Pero mayor que tú.

– ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – preguntó Paige cruzándose de brazos, Phoebe asintió, sintiéndose en su salsa; le encantaba dar consejos de amor y hacer de celestina, si fuera deporte, sería la mejor a nivel mundial, gracias a ella Prue y Andy estaban ahora juntos, recordó sin un ápice de humildad.

– Regla número uno: Que no se entere Prue – comentó regresando de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y la segunda? – preguntó Paige poniendo cara de obviedad ante el primer punto, si Prue se enteraba era capaz de matarla a ella, a Phoebe y a Broody, incluso sin que este supiera por qué se le intentaba matar.

– Ya se me ocurrirá más tarde, por ahora, podríamos ir a desayunar – dijo Phoebe levantándose de su cama lamiéndose los labios.

– Hermanas, ¿Para qué las quieres? – preguntó Paige con sequedad.

– Voy a ayudarte, pero no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío – dijo Phoebe saliendo para bajar a la cocina, ya se bañaría más tarde. Paige rezongó y rodó los ojos en señal de molestia, pero si se trataba de pedir ayuda, no era buena idea exigir condiciones a los demás, por lo que siguió el rumbo de Phoebe hasta la cocina.

***

– Qué bueno que bajaste a desayunar – dijo Prue con bastante curiosidad a Piper, quien venía muy contenta entrando a la cocina – "Desde que la abuela y el tío murieron, no la había visto sonreír mucho" –pensó con nostalgia Prue.

– Si, pero subo – dijo esta, arrastrando sus pantuflas hasta la cafetera.

– ¿Subes? – preguntó Prue, terminando de untar el pan con mantequilla que tenía en la mano, poniendo total atención a su hermana.

– Si – contestó Piper con un tono divertido en su voz, armando una bandeja con dos tazas, dos platos y todo de a dos, ante la atenta mirada de Prue.

– Dormiste con Jeremy – dijo Prue con una sonrisa cómplice, Piper asintió avergonzada. Llevaba saliendo con Jeremy Burns, un periodista de veinticinco años desde hace seis meses, lo había conocido cuando el joven estaba haciendo un reportaje acerca del brutal asesinato de Penny Haliwell y Julián Turner (o al menos así se refirieron al hecho) y a pesar de que en el momento en que él se acercó a preguntarle ella lo golpeó gritando que se fuera, él dejó de trabajar solamente para abrazarla y darle apoyo, así habían empezado a salir juntos y hoy eran novios. Aunque en esos momentos de su vida se sentía totalmente perdida, hoy por hoy a sus veintidós años, había retomado el control de ella e incluso estaba un paso mas cerca de su sueño estando en su último año de Gastronomía.

– Si, pero tiene que irse a trabajar pronto y yo a la universidad… – dijo sirviendo los cafés y poniendo un par de rebanadas de pan dentro de la tostadora, manejando todo como sólo la eficiencia que su carrera podría brindarle.

– De acuerdo, yo voy saliendo, voy a almorzar con Andy, no me esperes en casa – dijo Prue al percatarse de la hora, bebiendo el último sorbo de café de su taza rápidamente, tomando su portafolios con la mano derecha y su celular con la izquierda.

– Me hace muy feliz que hayan decidido estar juntos Prue –comentó distraídamente – pero ¿A dónde va esta relación? Quiero decir, llevan saliendo casi tres años y… – cortó acorralando a su hermana antes de que saliera.

Prue suspiró viéndose atrapada de pronto; llevaba saliendo con Andy Trudeau, su eterno vecino y amigo de la escuela, desde que tenían veintidós años; ambos habían estado enamorados desde siempre, pero por cosas del destino nunca habían querido dar el siguiente paso en su relación hasta que Phoebe metió sus manos en el asunto y logró que se declararan el uno al otro –"o algo así" – pensó mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha tratando de evadir a Piper y su pregunta.

Por ahora no había planes mayores entre los dos y a Prue le parecía bastante bien como iban las cosas, no quería que Andy se sintiera presionado… porque ella, ¡bueno!, ella no creía que fuera tampoco el mejor momento.

Su vida al fin iba en bastante orden y equilibrio, había terminado sus estudios como historiadora hace dos años y llevaba trabajando en el museo de San Francisco desde hace unos ocho meses por lo que había querido mudarse a vivir sola hace unos meses atrás, pero el sorpresivo asesinato de su abuela y de Julián Turner, el padre de Cole – a quien cariñosamente todas llamaban tío – la habían hecho desistir de la idea original producto de la consternación que el episodio había causado en la familia, sobretodo para acompañar a sus hermanas y Cole, quien era también como un hermano para las cuatro.

– Piper, no voy a forzar las cosas – dijo Prue tajante, dando un zapatazo el piso ya algo incómoda con la situación.

– De acuerdo, sólo decía… – comenzó a balbucear ella, mientras dejaba el paso libre a su hermana y se dirigía a la tostadora para sacar la comida y buscaba un plato para ponerla en él.

– Bueno, tengo que irme, ¿A qué hora llegó Phoebe a casa? – preguntó Prue más tranquila, descolgando las llaves de su auto desde el perchero.

– No sé, estaba ocupada… – contestó dejando claro el asunto con una mueca de obviedad.

– No detalles – dijo con una mueca que hizo que Piper se sonrojara nuevamente – despídeme de las demás – dijo besando la mejilla de su hermana

– Adiós – contestó Piper ligeramente molesta por haber perdido una oportunidad de oro interrogando a su hermana.

– ¿Ocupada en qué? – preguntó Paige bajando las escaleras junto a Phoebe.

– Menores de edad presentes en el salón – dijo Piper riéndose, las dos se miraron con cara de disgusto.

– Cuando nos preguntes algo te enviaremos al asilo – dijeron sincronizadas ambas chicas.

– Graciosas, tengo que subir, Jeremy me está esperando – dijo cerrando los ojos al notar que había dicho que su novio estaba arriba.

– Uyyyy, Jeremy – dijeron Paige y Phoebe en un cantito molesto, mientras Piper las regañaba con la mirada y subía las escaleras hasta su cuarto, maldiciendo por lo bajo a ella y su boca floja.

– Pues ahora sabemos en qué estaba ocupada – murmuró Phoebe con diversión.

– ¡¡¡Phoebe!!! Te escuché – gritó Piper desde la entrada de su cuarto con tono molesto, ocasionado una risita cómplice por partes de ambas hermanas menores.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Piper pudo ver como su novio ya estaba vestido, peinando su cabello y mirando hacia la casa de enfrente con detenimiento, y una leve sonrisa.

– Jeremy, ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Piper algo triste, dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la cama.

– Te había traído el desayuno – señalo con un puchero.

– Eh, lo siento amor, pero me llamaron del trabajo, tengo que ir reportear un caso importante y no es una oportunidad que se la den así de fácil a un novato como yo, no puedo rechazarla.

– De acuerdo – dijo Piper un poco decepcionada – espero que te vaya muy bien, aunque – agregó rápidamente – el rechazar el desayuno de una futura chef es una falta grave – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– Prometo recompensarlo – dijo Jeremy, tomando el mentón de Piper con delicadeza y besando sus labios – Te quiero.

– Yo también – dijo mientras su novio cruzaba el umbral de la puerta saliendo del cuarto – ¿Qué tanto miraba hacia la casa de Cole? – se preguntó Piper en voz alta, enfocando su vista hasta la casa de su vecino y amigo de toda la vida, con un leve presentimiento que decidió ignorar.

***

– Wyatt – escuchó decir Leo antes de voltear y encontrarse frente a frente con una de sus maestras de la universidad, una mujer hermosa, cabía mencionar.

– Diga maestra O'Ryan, ¿En qué soy útil? – preguntó con su habitual modestia y su cordial sonrisa, las que en muchas ocasiones hacia suspirar a más de una de las chicas de su facultad.

– Hubo un asesinato hace unas horas, en la quinta, cerca de Nacho's tacos – dijo pasándole una circular – se trata de un vagabundo, lo más probable es que nadie reclame su cuerpo – dijo con total soltura e indiferencia. Ocasionando una mueca de tristeza en Leo, a pesar de no conocer al difunto, una muerte no era motivo para alegrarse – pensó con algo de molestia.

– En el caso de que esté libre, necesito que dejes estos papeles para que lo traigan aquí y podamos usar el cuerpo para trabajar en la facultad – terminó de decir, firmando una hoja antes de entregársela – necesito que lleves estos papeles ahí, ¿entendiste? – preguntó bruscamente.

– Claro, será un gusto – dijo Leo con un sabor amargo en la boca, no podía evitar sentirse mal al escuchar toda la historia y la poca importancia que el mundo le daba al pobre desafortunado.

– Eres amable Wyatt, gracias – dijo la maestra dándole una palmada en el hombro y siguiendo su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

Leo guardó los papeles en su mochila y se fue caminando calle abajo, Nacho's tacos no estaba muy lejos de la universidad en donde estudiaba medicina. Siempre desde pequeño, supo que quería desempeñarse como médico, por lo que a sus veintiún años ya iba en su tercer año de medicina general y pronto podría elegir su especialidad en pediatría, como había decidido también hace unos años atrás.

Leo era muy sensible respecto a las vidas humanas, sobre todo frente a los niños y si podía hacer algo por ellos, estaba seguro que daría lo mejor de su parte para hacerlo, por lo que era un alumno muy aplicado en la universidad, pero aún así tenía tiempo para divertirse y pensar en una posible compañera sentimental…la misma que llevaba en su mente desde hace muchos años: Piper Haliwell. Leo estaba enamorado de la segunda hija de Patty desde que podía recordar, el único problema era que había tardado casi quince años en darse cuenta y era muy tímido para decirle la verdad – o cobarde, como lo llamaban sus mejores amigos – y además, ella parecía estar muy entusiasmada con Jeremy Burns…persona que, sobraba decir, Leo no podía ver ni oír sin que le diera un colapso nervioso, y no solamente porque estaba con el amor de su vida – cabe aclarar – si no porque este tenía algo… un no sé qué que no le agradaba para nada.

***

– Creo que ya está todo el trabajo hecho – dijo Andy, tomando un cuadernillo del manual de instrucciones que Darryl había hecho en caso de asesinatos – ¿Tengo que revisar esto? – pregunto con ironía agitando el cuadernillo en el aire.

– Andy, no podemos equivocarnos, estamos a pocos meses de ser detectives en forma oficial, no quiero arruinarlo ahora – objetó su amigo, recogiendo una muestra del piso.

– Ok, ok – dijo Andy suspirando, tomando el cuaderno y empezando a chequear cada espacio – estresado – murmuró lo suficientemente despacio para que no lo escuchara.

Tanto Andy como Darryl habían terminado la escuela para luego unirse a la academia de policías, ambos tenían como meta convertirse en detectives. Andy tenía sus razones, su abuelo y su padre, hombres que él realmente admiraba, eran policías; mientras que Darryl simplemente había nacido para eso.

Ambos tenían veinticinco años y habían avanzado excelentemente bien en sus estudios, tanto así, que dentro de un par de meses se graduarían para poder empezar a trabajar al fin, y lo primero que habían jurado hacer, sería investigar el asesinato de Penny Haliwell y Julián Turner, por sus amigos de la infancia, así como por ellos mismos, ya que la impotencia que sintieron ante el sufrimiento de sus amigos, era algo que no querían volver a sentir jamás.

– ¿Aburrido de tramitar? – preguntó Leo, entrando al lugar sorprendiendo a Andy.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó sonriendo, feliz de deshacerse de la molesta lista durante un rato – "al menos un rato" – recordó al ver la expresión de Darryl, cuando casi manda a volar la el cuadernillo cuando vio a Leo.

– ¿Puedes estar aquí? – preguntó Darryl, arrebatándole la libreta a Andy – el lugar está cerrado, sólo investigaciones.

– Si –dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

– Vine a preguntar por la universidad, el cuerpo parece ser de un vagabundo, si nadie lo reclama, la universidad lo quiere para usarlo en la facultad de medicina – dijo Leo, aún acongojado.

– ¿Y por qué te enviaron a ti a preguntar? – preguntó Darryl, un poco mas relajado, esperando a que Andy le siguiera el juego.

– Porque es el favorito de la maestra – dijo su amigo, sin defraudarlo, en una burla. Leo se sonrojó. – Yo no, no es por eso – dijo Leo rápidamente, aunque la verdad la maestra era una mujer hermosa.

– Claro que no es por eso, tu corazón es completa y puramente de… ¿Jeremy? – dijo Andy, mirando hacia el fondo del salón con una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Leo molesto, Darryl rió, indicándole que mirara para atrás, mientras que Andy no podía evitar que su cara mostrara su incomodidad con respecto al periodista.

– Hola chicos, vengo por el noticiero – dijo Jeremy con su sonrisa de modelo australiano – necesito hacer unas preguntas, ya saben, para las noticas de la tarde – dijo guiñándoles el ojo, como esperando a que alguien le pidiera un autógrafo, cosa que obviamente, no pasó.

– No hay respuestas todavía – dijo Andy con poca amabilidad, Darryl le pisó el pie.

– Setenta años, vagabundo, asesinado a golpes en la cabeza, seis, no puedo decirte más, el resto lo verá el servicio médico, no hay sospechosos del crimen, pudo haber sido una riña callejera o algo por el estilo – contestó Darryl rápidamente para sacarse a Jeremy de encima pronto.

– Gracias – dijo Jeremy con aire de superioridad, tomando nota de todo lo que Darryl había recitado segundos antes, mientras el susodicho ya había terminado de chequear la guía y dejaba todo en orden.

– Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Andy, dándole la espalda a Jeremy – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café con nosotros Leo?

– Claro, no tengo que volver a la universidad hasta las once – dijo él, bastante contento.

– ¿Quieres ir? – preguntó Darryl a Jeremy, recibiendo disimuladas miradas de odio de los demás.

– No Gracias – dijo despectivamente – Piper me preparó un desayuno exquisito hoy, y en la cama – les dijo pronunciando lentamente la última palabra, como cuando un niño quiere hacer enfadar a otro y lo logró, haciendo que Leo apretara los puños – tengo que irme, a trabajar, adiós – dijo yéndose del lugar, con el paso marcado y pasando su mano por su cabello.

– ¿Por qué me pateaste? – preguntó Andy indignado a Darryl – Y peor ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitarlo al café con nosotros? ¿Qué acaso quieres que nos indigestemos? – preguntó con ironía.

– Chicos, chicos, calma – dijo extendiendo sus manos – Jeremy es el novio de Piper, nos guste o no nos guste – se defendió Darryl – y como nuestra amiga tenemos que apoyar sus decisiones, no podemos pasar por encima de ella.

– Apoyar sus decisiones significa no partirle la cara cada vez que pasa cerca nuestro – interrumpió Leo – invitarlo a comer con nosotros me parece masoquismo – dijo visiblemente enfadado.

– Calma chico enamorado – dijo Andy con un codazo que hizo que Leo se molestara más, pero se sonrojara al mismo tiempo – No entiendo por qué aún no le dices a Piper todo lo que sientes por ella, y aceptas que salga con ese patán que se cree la gran cosa sólo porque sale en televisión treinta segundos cada noche.

– No me gusta Piper – dijo Leo con tono de duda, Darryl y Andy estallaron en risas, mientras murmuraban un si como no, que no paso desapercibido por Leo.

– Claro, claro y Andy no es un macabeo con Prue – dijo Darryl, haciendo que Andy lo mirara con odio, ocasionado que esta vez Leo se riera bastante fuerte.

– No soy un macabeo – se defendió, mientras los tres cruzaban la calle hasta un Starbucks que había cerca.

– Claro, claro – dijo Leo chocando su palma con la de Darryl, avanzando hasta una de las mesas que daba a la ventana, sentándose en la primera silla, mientras Andy y Darryl se sentaban en las otras dos.

El Lugar era estilo colonial, bellamente adornado con pinturas de la época, cada una con grabados que indicaban sus años de antigüedad, lo que hiso que Andy recordara a Prue, o mas sus sentimientos por ella de entre la burla de sus amigos, por lo que consideró que era el mejor momento para hablar con ellos, sobre lo que venia pensando desde hace algunas semanas.

– Hablando de Prue, tengo que contarles algo – dijo Andy, sonriente y orgulloso, recibiendo el menú que la camarera les había dejado a los tres sobre la mesa – chicos, estoy decidido a pedirle que sea mi esposa – dijo con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que sus declaraciones traerían bromas pesadas como un inicio, antes de concentrarse en el tema.

– Wow, ¡Perdimos a Andy! – dijo Darryl con una sonora carcajada – fue bueno, te recordaremos amigo – dijo con un exagerado gesto de dolor.

– No estoy para bromear – dijo severo – quiero decir, ¿Creen que está bien? ¿No estaré apresurando las cosas? – preguntó claramente siendo sobrepasado por la situación, Leo se compadeció de la desesperación de en el tono de voz de Andy y dando un codazo a Darryl se dispuso a hablar seriamente.

– No creo, tres años es un buen tiempo ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?

– Cuando tenga un trabajo estable, por ahora voy a juntar el dinero para su sortija – dijo dejando el menú encima de la mesa de nuevo – ¿Ya eligieron? – preguntó atento a la siguiente burla.

– Espera a que se entere Cole – dijo Darryl incapaz de dejar de molestar a su amigo – Va a matarte, y si, ya elegí – agregó lo último conteniendo la risa.

– ¿Matarme por qué? – preguntó Andy con el ceño fruncido, mientras Leo llamaba a la camarera con una seña, sin perder detalle de la conversación.

– A burlas, no creas que no va a encontrar una forma de molestarte por tu futuro matricidio – dijo chocando sus manos con Leo, quien también se reía por la cara que tenía Andy en ese momento.

– Con amigos como ustedes, ¿Quién necesita a Jeremy? – preguntó haciendo que Leo se quedara callado, mientras sonreía por haberle devuelto la mano a Leo.

– Por cierto ¿Como creen que les este yendo a Cole en la entrevista? – pregunto Leo desviando el tema – ya saben que es bastante tímido con alguien que no seamos nosotros – agregó.

– Estará bien – dijo Andy con tranquilidad – Sera tímido pero tiene madera de abogado – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los otros. Los chicos se conocían desde toda la vida, y ellos junto a Cole y las cuatro hermanas Haliwell, eran tan inseparables como los dedos de la mano.

***

Cole estaba cien por ciento nervioso, no, doscientos por ciento, o un quinientos era más acertado. Había llegado a su entrevista a las nueve de la mañana, y aunque su reunión era a las diez, ya eran las once y media y nadie le decía nada…por otro lado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Phoebe esa mañana, no le gustaba por nada en el mundo que su novia estuviera saliendo con otros hombres, aunque ella le dijera que lo amaba.

El problema no era que él dudara de su amor, él le creía, y confiaba en ella, pero no confiaba en los demás hombres, Phoebe era una mujer hermosa y encantadora, llamaba la atención con facilidad…y por otro lado, ella era una muchacha más joven que él por unos siete años, a lo mejor ella buscaba otro tipo de cosas, una vida más libre…y estaba en su derecho, estaba recién terminando su adolescencia, no como él, quien ya era un adulto lanzado a la vida. Todo eso, a veces lo hacía dudar si su relación con Phoebe podía ser tan estable, y si algún día ella no se aburriría de estar saliendo, a su parecer, con un anciano.

– Turner, Cole – dijo una chillona y fuerte voz desde el escritorio de la secretaria, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Su turno – dijo secamente sin dejar de limarse las uñas.

Cole se levantó de golpe, dejando caer sus documentos producto del nerviosismo – ganándose una mirada incrédula de la secretaria – pero los recogió rápidamente para entrar a la oficina de la persona quien iba a entrevistarlo, que esperaba ciertamente fuera más atento que la secretaria.

Al entrar pudo percatarse que la oficina era algo pequeña, y parecía en desuso, a Cole le pareció que estaba habilitada solamente para hacer entrevistas y luego sería dejada de lado de nuevo, o quizás entregada a la persona que consiguiera el trabajo en el bufete.

– Buenas tardes – dijo entrando detrás de la persona que venía saliendo de la oficina con una expresión de derrota que no hizo nada bueno con los nervios de Cole – Cole Turner – dijo estrechando su mano con el anciano de expresión severa que se encontraba frente suyo.

– Es usted muy joven, señor Turner ¿Qué le hace creer que está calificado para este trabajo, tan prestigioso, como es mi firma de abogados?

– Bueno, para empezar – dijo abriendo su portafolios – aquí tengo todos mis documentos, y mi currículum, sobre algunos casos en los que he participado siendo estudiante y…

– Señor Turner, he revisado todo su expediente – dijo cortante, rechazando todos los papeles de Cole, haciendo que los guardara de nuevo – Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, ahora ¿Puede ir a mi pregunta?

– Claro – dijo Cole nervioso, respirando profundo, recordando las palabras de Phoebe esa misma mañana.

– He dedicado todos estos años a estudiar con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo para poder convertirme en uno de los mejores, sé perfectamente el objetivo de mi trabajo, sus puntos positivos y negativos, el hecho de los riesgos que con lleva y todo esto lo he aceptado con el único objetivo de ayudar a las personas en lo que este a mi alcance ese el es motivo principal de un abogado, por encima de dinero o fama – terminó cambiando su postura a una más seria, segura y firme, no se sentía así en absoluto, pero por lo visto sería la única forma de conseguir un trabajo ahí, o al menos eso creía ante la atenta mirada del severo hombre.

Cole tenía veintiséis años y había estudiado derecho, le faltaba poco por sacar su título y terminar con todo el proceso, pero aún así había podido trabajar desde hace unos años bajo la firma y estricto cuidado de un tutor, casos en los que había desempeñado un brillante papel y lo habían hecho uno de los mejores alumnos que la universidad había tenido en años.

– Creo – continuó Cole – que más de lo que yo pueda decirle, prima en el derecho el documento escrito y certificado, las pruebas fehacientes de un hecho – dijo poniéndose acomodándose su traje, listo para irse.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que usted va a decir? – preguntó el entrevistador, serio.

– No tengo nada que agregar, creo que después de ver todos mis documentos, usted tiene la última palabra – dijo extendiendo su mano para despedirse – un gusto, señor Allen.

– Te quiero el lunes a las ocho, avísale a Britanny que el trabajo está tomado – respondió él, estrechando su mano con Cole – Un gusto, colega Turner – agregó el anciano sonriendo, mientras Cole agradecía lo más tranquilo posible.

Al salir de la oficina, le dio el mensaje a Britanny; quién curiosamente esta vez, le recibió con una sonrisa "¿Acaso todo eso era una estrategia para asustar a los aspirantes al empleo?" se preguntó con una sonrisa confundida. Sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto y salió a la calle, con el celular en la mano, llamando a Phoebe.

– ¡Tengo el trabajo! – gritó contento cuando su novia contestó – ¡Lo conseguí Phoebe!

_ – Te dije que lo harías amor, te felicito – dijo ella contenta, hablando escondida del maestro de psicología – tengo que cortar Cole, ¿A qué hora nos vemos esta noche?_

– A las nueve, ¿Te parece buena hora? – preguntó caminando hasta el estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto, con una sonrisa enorme.

_ – La fiesta de Paige es a las diez, creo que podría estar en tu casa a las once._

– A las once entonces – dijo Cole no muy convencido de que Phoebe saliera sin él esa noche, pero nada iba a quitarle la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. – Te amo, nos vemos.

– _Te amo – dijo Phoebe, dando por terminada la conversación._

Cole estaba tranquilo, Phoebe había tenido razón, como siempre, su chica había tenido más confianza en él de que él mismo tenía. Ahora tenía un trabajo, tenía una casa, tenía una novia…sólo le faltaba hacerla su esposa, tener una familia…pero, ¿Sería también lo que Phoebe quería hacer? Para Cole, el tema de la edad jamás había sido un problema, pero se preguntaba si Phoebe realmente estaba lista para el siguiente paso que él quería dar junto a ella.

***

– Prudence – dijo Roger entrando a la oficina de Prue como Pedro por su casa, mientras ella se decía un "Maldita sea" mental.

– Hola – saludó sin voltear a mirarlo. Llevaba trabajando casi ocho meses ahí, y todo había sido bueno hasta que ese tipo Roger había llegado de un largo viaje de negocios hace una semana, y desde que había llegado, no paraba de mirarla sin tapujos: por decirlo de una forma amable.

– Siento que estás un poco tensa – dijo, según él, de manera sensual pasando hasta ponerse detrás de ella, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. Prue se sobresaltó, y trató de alejarse de él de forma disimulada, pero él estaba interesado en masajear su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo sin reparar en que Prue no estaba interesada en eso.

– Estoy muy bien, gracias – dijo separándose de él, parándose hasta el basurero de su oficina.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó con urgencia.

– Nada – dijo sonriendo – vine a verte – dijo acercándose más a ella, demasiado para el gusto de Prue – "¿Que no sabe qué es el espacio personal?" – se preguntó Prue mentalmente – Eh, claro – dijo Prue tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero él parecía ser mucho más fuerte que ella.

– ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo? – le preguntó acariciando su cara, mientras Prue trataba de alejarse nerviosamente, sin éxito.

– Roger, de verdad, creo que estás demasiado cerca – dijo carraspeando – me incomoda un poco.

– Yo creo que es la distancia perfecta – dijo Roger, cerrando la puerta con la mano. Prue abrió los ojos y comenzó a transpirar, ¿Qué no entendía que quería que se fuera de su oficina?

– Yo creo que es hora de que te vayas Roger – dijo Prue poniéndose firme, logrando zafarse de él con facilidad, parecía que había desistido de mantenerla retenida, para su buena suerte.

– Adiós Prue – dijo saliendo de su oficina, no sin antes darle un beso muy cerca de los labios, que la hizo estremecer de rabia.

– ¡Imbécil! – gritó Prue cuando dejó el lugar, tirando una carpeta al suelo, llena de impotencia y rabia ¿Cómo había podido permitir todo eso? Fuera como fuera, estaba decidida a no dejarlo pasar otra vez.

***

Phoebe no podía evitar maldecirse al ver lo guapo y fornido que era el chico que le había presentado Paige, y se maldecía, porque estaba tan enamorada de Cole que ni siquiera podía pensar en mirar a ese bombón de otra manera. No, ella jamás podría cambiar todo lo que ella y Cole habían construido por una simple cara bonita.

Ambos se conocían desde que ella era una bebé, y según todo el mundo cuenta y podían recordar, habían sido excelentes amigos desde el primer día en que se vieron, y para ser honesta, se había enamorado de él hace mucho tiempo, él había estado ahí, protegiéndola durante toda su vida y después de muchos intentos, recién ahora podían tener una relación estable sin tener que luchar contra nada ni nadie…no como hace seis años atrás…Él y ella habían empezado a salir, al darse cuenta que los dos no daban más de amor por el otro, el único problema: ella tenía catorce y Cole veinte, cuando Penny se enteró, no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos que les harían terminar su relación.

"Sé que se quieren mucho, pero dejen su amor como un cariño de hermanos" había dicho Penny, Cole no quiso causar problemas entre las dos familias, que ya eran casi una, por lo que ambos decidieron terminar su relación y seguir adelante, conocer otras personas, armar sus vidas con alguien más, pero desde hace dos años atrás habían decidió intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez en completo secreto y entre los dos todo iba viento en popa, seguían tan enamorados como siempre – ¿Será cierto que el primer amor es el verdadero? – se preguntó, mientras asentía a todo lo que decía el chico fornido, como lo había bautizado ya que no escuchó su nombre.

***

Eran las once y media y Phoebe no llegaba, "A las once estoy allá" le había dicho cuando hablaron por teléfono, se repetía irónicamente Cole una y otra vez.

– A las once – repitió Cole, esta vez en voz alta – debe estar con ese idiota que le presentó Paige – dijo celoso, marcando por tercera vez el número de Phoebe, pero no tenía señal. Miles de ideas, una peor que la otra, pasaban por la cabeza de Cole acerca de dónde, con quién y en qué estaba Phoebe.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó saliendo de su cuarto hasta el salón, completamente oscuro y sombrío – "Posiblemente no fue nada" – pensó girando sobre sus talones para volver a su cuarto, cuando sintió que una brisa helada le recorría la espalda.

– Hola Cole – escuchó decir, se hubiera alegrado si la voz hubiese correspondido a Phoebe, pero a pesar de ser voz de mujer, no se parecía ni un poco a la de ella.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando a la escultural mujer que tenía en frente, que aterradoramente se le empezaba a hacer familiar.

– Sabes quién soy Cole – dijo ella sonriendo, pasando su mano suavemente por el rostro del joven, quien tiritó al sentir su caricia fría sobre su piel.

– No, tu, tú estás muerta – dijo incrédulo, echándose para atrás, cayendo sobre el sofá.

– No hijo, estoy aquí – dijo fluctuando junto a Cole, quien abrió los ojos enormemente, sin poder emitir sonido alguno de su boca ¿Cómo se había tele transportado ahí? – Vamos – dijo Lilith, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras ella y su hijo fluctuaban lejos del lugar.

***

– Cole va a matarme – dijo Phoebe llegando a la casa de Cole un segundo más tarde – Cole, amor, lo siento – dijo Phoebe después de abrir la puerta con la copia de la llave que mantenía desde adolescente – Cole, entiendo que estés molesto, pero me costó sacarme al chico de encima – dijo pasando a su cuarto – ¿Cole? – preguntó al no encontrarlo ahí – ¿Cole? – repitió buscándolo por toda la casa, sin resultados – Genial – dijo en voz alta, molesta revisando el resto del lugar con la vista.

– Me dices que te espere y te vas – se quejó frustrada – claro, es más divertido irse a tomar unas copas con tus amigotes que cenar en casa con tu novia, de acuerdo Cole, como quieras – dijo saliendo de la casa dando un portazo, corriendo a la suya para avanzar algo con su proyecto de la universidad, el segundo grado de sicología no se iba a terminar solo y no tenía ningún deseo de volver a la fiesta, todo su buen ánimo se había ido a la basura.

***

– Oh, lo siento – dijo Paige totalmente avergonzada después de derramarle un vaso de licor encima a un chico –"Todo por culpa de Phoebe" – pensó mientras buscaba a su desaparecida hermana con la mirada.

– No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan – dijo él, limpiándose la camisa con una servilleta – No hay problema…eh…

– Paige – dijo ella después de sacar algunas servilletas, congelándose completamente al mirarle la cara a su interlocutor.

– Pues bien pequeña ten mas cuidado, la próxima vez – dijo este tranquilamente mientras tomaba una de las servilletas que sostenía Paige, el breve contacto envió un escalofrió a todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara en el acto – Los niños de hoy en día, siempre se las arreglan para falsificar sus identidades y meterse en estas fiestas ¿No deberías estar en casa? – continuó hablando sin percatarse el sonrojo de Paige, y posterior palidez ante su ultimo comentario.

– Este… yo – intentó decir Paige, pero las decepción que sentía era tan palpable que le había dejado muda, bueno el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca también ayudaba – "No soy ninguna niña, tengo dieciocho años y estoy estudiando asistencial social" – quiso decir, pero no lo hizo, el shock era muy fuerte como para decir algo.

– Gracias – dijo este marchándose sin dar oportunidad a la chica de replicar algo coherente; Y ahí quedó Paige: en medio del lugar con la boca abierta y algo pálida, preguntándose qué demonios pasó, asumiendo el hecho de que el hombre que le gustaba la acababa de de tratar como una niña.

***

El lugar era oscuro, húmedo e inclusive algo aterrador, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, en realidad debido a la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor no es capaz de discernir entre las distintas formas que parecía tener a su alrededor ¿rocas?, ¿paredes?, ¿personas? pensaba al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo alguien respiraba lentamente a su mejilla izquierda.

Inmediatamente trató de apartarse de aquel helado aliento, pero al hacerlo chocó con una pared, producto de la impresión. Desde una esquina se reflejaba una luz que, aunque era pequeña, le permitió ver a la persona que sintió antes tan cerca… su madre, viva, con una sonrisa que no recordaba, con un extraño orgullo reflejado en sus ojos…

– Mi Cole, ¡¡Mi pequeño!! , mírate ¡Cómo has crecido!, a pesar de que me imagino la educación patética que te debió haber dado Julián – dijo afirmando lo último con tono despectivo – en fin – dijo finalmente mientras suspiraba y caminaba de un lado a otro observando de pies a cabeza al joven abogado – Puedo ver que tu intento de padre logró su objetivo…tu naturaleza demoniaca está totalmente dormida, no sólo en el aspecto que implica tus poderes, si no también en tu actitud y forma de ser – dijo con tranquilidad, escudriñándolo con la mirada, no muy sorprendida por lo que tenía enfrente – habrá que provocarte un poquitito, enseñarte – dijo de forma emocionada como si hablara con un niño.

– ¿Naturaleza demoniaca?, ¿poderes? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto? – preguntó presa del pánico, al observar como la mujer se acercaba a el con paso desmedido y sonrisa torcida.

Lilith lo tomó con una fuerza sobrehumana desde el mentón, haciendo que fijara su vista totalmente en ella; el contacto visual hiso al joven tragar en seco viéndose incapaz de apartar la vista de su madre dejó de poner resistencia, algo vibraba vigoroso dentro él y eso lo asustaba. Al percatarse que tenía la atención de su hijo, lo soltó separándose momentáneamente de él, mientras susurraba:

– Tu padre nunca te dijo la verdad ¿No es así, Cole? – preguntó con veneno en su voz – Siempre quiso ocultar tu verdad, tu naturaleza, tu ascendencia – dijo provocando que en la cabeza de Cole giraran muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, pero la que más resonaba era una en especial ¿Por qué su madre estaba hablando así de su papá? Hablaba como si lo odiara…

– ¿De qué verdad estás hablando? – preguntó asustado, tratando de buscar un lugar por el cual pudiera huir, pero no veía salida alguna dentro de lo poco que alcanzaba a vislumbrar, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de aquel espeluznante lugar.

– ¿Crees en la magia? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, notando que había captado la atención de Cole – claro que crees, a tu padre le gustaba contarte esas estúpidas historias de princesas y valientes caballeros…lástima que él nunca haya sido un caballero para esta princesa – dijo arrodillándose, para encontrar los ojos de su hijo junto a los de ella – somos parte de una importante familia de demonios Cole, los más poderosos, los más perversos, los más fuertes – dijo mientras los ojos de su hijo mostraban terror e incredulidad frente a sus palabras – tú eres el heredero, aquel que viene cada cinco generaciones, para ayudarnos a inclinar la balanza del bien y el mal, hacia nuestro lado – dijo retirando una pelusa del rostro de su hijo, acariciando su rostro con cuidado, como estudiando sus facciones.

– ¿Quieres decir que mi papá también lo era? – preguntó logrando soltar esa oración después de tres o cuatro intentos sin que saliera una sola palabra de su boca.

– Claro que no, tu padre era un simple mortal – dijo despectivamente – un idiota del que me enamoré como una quinceañera – mintió dramáticamente, queriendo hacer creer a Cole que realmente había amado a su padre – pero él descubrió nuestro secreto, él buscó a unas brujas…unas malditas estúpidas a las que les pidió ayuda para destruirme, para eliminarme…. – dijo apretando sus puños, mientras Cole parecía estar perdido en toda la historia – No me mires de esa forma, tú amado padre Cole, fue el que me alejó de ti…él les pidió que me mataran, y pensaron que lo habían hecho…pero me escondí, a pesar de eso no pude volver acercarme a ti, por el temor a que me destruyeran esta vez, de forma permanente.

Cole se quedó mirándola en silencio, tratando de hacer calzar todos los recuerdos de su vida junto a lo que estaba escuchando ahora, Lilith volvió a hablar.

– Ataron tus poderes, para que no pudieras seguir tu destino…para que no pudieras cumplir con la misión para la que existes – dijo sonriendo con frialdad – matar a las Hechiceras, pronto sabrás quienes son, no hay apuro ahora….lo importante – dijo estirando su mano hacia al frente – es que aprendas a usar tus poderes, para que las destruyas sin que ellas te maten primero.

Lilith comenzó a formar una bola de fuego, la cual lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que saliera olor a quemado y quedara un gran agujero en ella; mientras Cole miraba con los ojos desorbitados lo que tenía enfrente…era demasiada información y gráfica para una persona como él, ¿Se suponía que él también debía hacer eso?

– Fluctuar, también es algo que tú y yo podemos hacer – dijo teletransportandose de un lado a otro de la cueva – pero creo que ya habías visto este truco – dijo fluctuando frente a él, estirándole su mano para que levantara – vamos, es tu turno.

Cole se quedó mirándola, paralizado, ¿Cómo se suponía que podía hacer eso? Además, ¿Para qué querría hacerlo? Él no era alguien malo, no era un asesino…no podía ser que todo lo que estaba escuchando fuera cierto.

– Déjate de mirarme como un idiota y muévete – le dijo Lilith, demostrando su poca paciencia dándole un golpe, pero Cole no se movió – Quizás te falta algo de ayuda…. – dijo sacando una botella pequeña de su escote, Cole puso cara de asco – bebe esto… – dijo sacándole el corchito que cubría la botella, abriendo la boca de su hijo con algo de brusquedad, depositando el verde y viscoso líquido dentro de ella.

Un mareo le sobrevino, junto con una sensación de vértigo que entumió todo su cuerpo, mientras que un dolor agudo le recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, esparciéndose por cada costado o rincón; mientras empezaba a sentir como su estómago se revolvía, y unos fuertes temblores involuntarios lo hacían abrazarse a sí mismo, gritando porque esa tortura terminara pronto, unos destellos de imágenes comenzaban a golpearlo.

**_"Poderes y malas Emociones sean atadas, que este demonio rechace su ascendencia, que este demonio mantenga benevolencia, oye mis súplicas y siente el dolor, necesito que a este demonio se le ate su don"_**

Esas palabras no paraban de sonar como música de fondo entre los gritos de su padre, y entre la imagen de sí mismo gritando y tiritando en el suelo, junto a Penny y Patty en una parte que no lograba reconocer.

_– ¿¡Por qué mi hijo está gritando!?–gritó Julián, corriendo para sacar a Cole de los cristales, pero Penny, con un simple movimiento de muñecas, lo sacó del ático y cerró la puerta._

_– ¡Cole! –gritó Julián golpeando la puerta desesperado, tratando de entrar, pero estaba cerrada._

– Vamos Cole, ¡Recuerda lo que te hicieron! – gritó Lilith, sin piedad, viendo como Cole trataba de no desmayarse y su cuerpo se cubría de sudor frío.

_–Patty, sé que estás cansada–dijo Penny–pero insiste, falta poco–gritó mientras Patty asentía y seguía recitando el hechizo, congelando a Cole cada pocos segundos, y así evitar que sufriera más, pero la magnitud de los poderes y magia que se estaban enfrentando eran tan fuertes que no lograba mantenerlo quieto durante mucho tiempo. El niño se retorcía en el suelo, dando gritos que hacían que su padre se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba detrás de la puerta._

_–Papá, papá, ¡¡me duele ayúdame!! No quiero, déjenme ¡¡Mamá!!–gritó de nuevo el pequeño._

_–Que todo lo que has visto este día sea olvidado–dijo Penny, haciendo que el niño olvidara todo aquel traumático episodio en pocos segundos. Mientras Patty lo ayudaba a levantarse con cariño, viendo lo desorientado que parecía el pequeño, limpió con delicadeza los surcos de lágrimas de su rostro._

De repente, sin previo aviso, Cole dejó de moverse y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la fría y fangosa pared…las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, el recuerdo, las sensaciones…todo había sido demasiado doloroso…

– Lo siento – mintió Lilith, feliz de ver como Cole parecía asustado y perdido, era vulnerable, ahora iba a creerle y pronto lo tendría de su lado – Observa bien Cole, observa muy bien – dijo pausadamente mientras rápidamente una bola de energía salía despedida desde su mano hasta un demonio, quien sólo gritó mientras era consumido ante la atenta mirada de Cole, quien aún seguía completamente choqueado, con la garganta seca – inténtalo – pidió sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de su confundido hijo, quien no reaccionó.

– Pero, ¡Oh Dios mío! –susurró este comenzando a temblar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Un demonio podía lanzar bolas de fuego? Todo era aterradoramente extraño.

– Vamos hijo – dijo esta de forma indiferente – quiero ver una bola de energía ¡Ahora! – gritó haciendo brincar en su lugar al joven, quien tartamudeaba que era imposible, que era antinatural…

El aire comenzó a faltarle. Si esto era una pesadilla, quería despertarse ya, quería estar con Phoebe; despertar a su lado, estar con sus amigos, comer la comida de Piper, que Prue le reñiera, quería su vida, la añoraba como nunca pensó que lo haría, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse mientras su mente expresaba esos deseos.

– ¡Ya basta! – grito Lilith con furia – tu puedes hacerlo Cole, no seas débil, un hijo mío no puede ser débil – dijo con énfasis – sé que lo sientes, sientes esa furia latente…ese deseo – dijo siseando, como lo haría una serpiente – esa sed de sangre es parte de ti, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido – dijo pasando sus manos por sobre los tensos hombros de su hijo – ¡¡Es tu naturaleza!! – gritó de forma maniática la mujer.

– No… – dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible para sí mismo – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, déjame en paz, ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! – gritaba Cole con las manos en cabeza, escondiéndosela entre sus rodillas en posición fetal, mientras pataleaba tratando de alejar a lo que fuera que estaba en frente de sí, muriendo por despertar de esa pesadilla y encontrarse en su sofá, esperando a que llegara Phoebe a cenar con él.

– ¡Que te muevas! – gritó Lilith lanzándole una bola de energía pequeña, que solamente tenía como misión asustarlo, y lo hizo.

Cole no sabía en qué momento todo su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, transformándose en una gigantesca mole roja con tatuajes negros: Ahora era Baltazhor quien se encontraba en posición fetal; su cabeza comenzó a doler, producto del contacto con una de sus manos, la cual estaba formando una bola de energía bastante firme, que impactó la pared que tenía en frente, dejando ahí una marca profunda. Inmediatamente su cuerpo, perdió completamente la adrenalina ganada por el miedo segundos atrás y se convirtió nuevamente en humano, su palidez denotaba el esfuerzo empleado para dejar aquel agujero en la pared de la cueva.

Lilith sonreía orgullosa junto a su impactado hijo, eso sólo era una muestra del grandioso poder del que gozaba su primogénito.

– Bien hecho pequeño – dijo esta en un fingido tono maternal, acariciando la cansada y sonrojada mejilla de un Cole que solamente quería desaparecer, no tenía interés en saber qué había pasado, ni en qué demonios había mutado hace poco…solamente quería que al abrir sus ojos, ya no se encontrara ahí.


	3. Quiero sangre

**Saludos a todos, el capítulo no está muy largo, pero es una transición importante...¡Esperamos que el siguiente sea más largo!**

**Saludos especiales a Viiry (Pasado, presente, futuro y Amor - Naruto); bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU -Harry Potter).**

**Recomendaciones de Charmed : "El heredero de la oscuridad" vane-chan6, "Volver a empezar" HalliwellMB y "Los ángeles caídos" AnnaHalliwell.**

* * *

La luz entraba tenuemente por las ventanas, sin embargo era suficiente para iluminar parcialmente la habitación, los pájaros cantaban despreocupadamente, todo parecía normal, era una mañana como cualquier otra o eso pensaba Cole mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas, queriendo conservar el sueño, que ya había perdido.

Al abrir los ojos el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada. Le tomó unos minutos percatarse de la escasa, pero suficiente luz comparado con el lugar de… ¿sus sueños? se preguntó. Dio un suspiro al percatarse de lo último –Fue un sueño- se dijo en voz baja mientras observaba una de sus manos, completamente normal-"todo está bien"- pensó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama, pensó en cada detalle del sueño, sinceramente nunca había soñado algo tan fuerte o tan real, pero bueno…- ¿siempre hay una primera vez para todo? ¿No? –se preguntó mentalmente, en un intento desesperado de tranquilizarse, mientras se disponía a prepararse para su primer día de trabajo.

***

Phoebe estaba furiosa, mas ese terminó se quedaba corto para expresar su estado; no sólo Cole, ¡su novio! la había dejado plantada, si no que ni siquiera la había llamado… "Bueno, aún son las seis de la mañana, pero… ¿A quién le importa? ¡Me dejó plantada!"-pensaba indignada mientras parecía un trompo rodando por toda su cama.

-Hey -reclamo Paige lanzándole una almohada -¿Quieres dejar de hacer sonar la cama entre tanto movimiento? ¡Las personas normales están durmiendo a estas horas!-murmuro con pereza tratando de dormirse nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Siempre te levantas de buen humor Paige, ¿Te molesta algo, hermanita?- preguntó Phoebe tratando de no pensar en cómo mataría a su novio.

-Nada-murmuró Paige avergonzada, ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermana, una belleza andante, popular con los chicos, que estaba soltera por voluntad propia, ya que deseada por muchas e incluso por muchas, que fuiste confundida con una niña, a tus dieciocho años? ¡Y por si fuera poco con el chico que te gusta!-pensó hundiéndose más en su almohada, sin querer responder a la pregunta, la humillación era demasiada como para asumirla- Nada - volvió a murmurar, no sabía por qué pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar, y esta vez no serviría de nada comentárselo a sus hermanas; ellas eran mujeres hermosas y fuertes que habían continuado con su vida perfectamente desde la muerte de su abuela, a veces sentía que ella era la única que se había quedado estancada, en un pasado que nunca regresaría…pensó mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla terminando en la almohada.

Phoebe no preguntó más, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba Paige, es decir, sin duda algo le había pasado…la pregunta era- "¿Qué había pasado para dejarla en ese estado?" - se preguntaba mientras divisaba la casa de su novio, con una sensación de vacío en el estomago.

***

Piper sostenía una taza de té caliente y humeante en sus manos, tal vez era un poco temprano pero no había podido dormir, no mucho al menos. Estaba llegando a un momento en su vida, que le quitaba el sueño, pronto se graduaría y no sabía por qué la inquietaba el hecho de su relación con Jeremy…

-Piper-murmuro Leo desde la acera sorprendido y embelesado con como el sol iluminaba los cabellos de la chica, ocasionando que sus ojos brillaran mas de lo normal, llevaba consigo unas donas y un café expreso.

-Leo, ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?-preguntó Piper, algo nerviosa, no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero el que Leo, amigo de toda una vida, la viera recién levantada, sin arreglar y para colmo en pijama, la inquietaba bastante.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar-contestó este con una sonrisa, continuando con un tono mas neutral -¡Medicina! Tú entiendes, las doce horas generalmente no me alcanzan- bromeó ganándose una risa de la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-¿Quieres pasar a desayunar?-pregunto Piper con otra sonrisa.

-Claro-contesto Leo rápidamente.

-¡Oye Piper! deja de tontear y ayúdame- llamó Prue desde la casa con tono desesperado- no sé cómo diablos se usa esta máquina del mal o microondas o ¡Cómo se llame!-terminó de gritar apunto de un colapso nervioso, ocasionando que Piper y Leo rieran un poco mientras ambos se encaminaban a la entrada.

Cole miraba atento desde una ventana de su casa, sonrió tranquilo: ahí estaba sus amigos, su familia, todo estaba bien – "No hay poderes, ni madres con complejo de demonio, ni mucho menos personas quemándose, todo está bien"-se repitió de nuevo.

-Prue ¿Qué tienes tu contra el microondas? No es tan difícil o ¿Si?- replicó Piper empujando a su hermana lejos del aparato, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno Piper, cualquier persona puede manejar un microondas normal, ¡No uno con tantos botones y complicaciones, que insististe en comprar! ¿Por qué? Porque toda chef debe tener uno así en su cocina- dijo imitando a su hermana de forma exagerada y burlesca.

-Tonta -murmuró divertida Piper, mientras bajaban por las escaleras unas notan alegres Phoebe y Paige, ambas por diferentes razones, pero con la misma expresión en sus rostros tal si fuera advertencia de muerte "No pregunten, ni siquiera lo intenten" dejando mudas a las mayores, pero Leo que no captó la advertencia.

-Phoebe, Paige ¿Que les pasa? No traen muy buena cara-preguntó tranquilamente ganándose una mirada sorprendida tanto de Prue como Piper.

- "Leo nunca cambiará" - pensó Piper con afecto.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener un mal día?, ¿Siempre tengo que andar de buen humor?, ¿Acaso soy un payaso para divertir a todo el mundo? -dijo Paige con ira contenida, dejando sorprendidos a todos, mientras se daba vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar. No sabía por qué, pero el ver a Leo ahí le recordó que todas sus hermanas tenían a alguien especial en sus vidas, pero… ¿Y ella? Pues, como siempre, no tenía a nadie…y para peor, cuando había juntado el valor de hablarle al chico que le gustaba, este la humillaba.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuró Prue -¡¡¡Paige Haliwell!!! , ¡Baja en estos mismos instantes jovencita y discúlpate como es debido!-gritó Prue empezando a subir las escaleras con ímpetu, siendo detenida por Phoebe quien negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Déjala Prue, desde la mañana le pasa algo, es solo, ya sabes, ella tiende a guardarse sus emociones hasta que ya no puede mas, lo mejor es no presionarla- le explicó Phoebe.

-Está bien- dijo Prue volteándose a Leo- disculpa, supongo que la pérdida de la abuela aun le afecta, junto con su ingreso a la universidad, son muchas cosas para digerir tan rápido-intentó justificar Prue, como si ella hubiera sido la que había gritado.

-Tranquila Prue, estamos en confianza, sé cómo es Paige, sea lo que sea que le está molestando, lo superará- respondió Leo con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Oh Dios! hubieras estudiado para consejero –bromeó Phoebe tratando de quitar tensión al asunto- te sale muy bien todo eso-continuó mientras Piper y Prue sonreían.

Piper se lució en el desayuno, en menos de media hora ya contaba con un desayuno de reyes, y para angustia de Prue, dominaba el microondas como si de un simple sartén se tratara.

-Delicioso- decía Phoebe observando el desayuno enfrente suyo- ¡Oh Leo! ven más a menudo a desayunar, que si cada vez que vienes, Piper cocina así ¡Podría morir feliz!-continuó empezando con unas tostadas al estilo francés.

-¡Cállate Phoebe! ¿Qué va a pensar Leo, que no cocino como se debe cuando no hay visitas?

-Mmm no Piper, pensará que te esmeraste por él –interrumpió Prue, con una mirada cómplice entre ella y Phoebe, ocasionando que Leo se sonrojara y Piper suspirara de la ira contenida, pero ninguno dijo nada para desmentir el comentario de Prue.

Una media hora más tarde, los cuatro jóvenes salían de la casa, entre bromas y comentarios tanto de Prue como de Phoebe, Piper solo reía y contraatacaba como podía, mientras bajaban las escaleras y el sol iluminaba con bastante fuerza el inicio de aquella mañana.

-Claro, sigue burlándote de mi, pero te dejo con un Botero diez minutos y hasta ahí llegó tu inteligencia Piper-dijo Prue, causando una risa en todos, menos en Phoebe, quien se había quedado a medio camino con la vista totalmente fija en el frente, con el corazón amenazando con salirse del pecho.

Ambas hermanas dirigieron su mirada a lo que fuera que había dejado a su hermana así en cuestión de segundos, y se encontraron con Cole al otro lado de la calle, quién estaba en el mismo estado que la futura psicóloga; estático, con la vista en ella, y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

Phoebe sólo inhaló aire y dio media vuelta, afianzando el agarre que tenía en su mochila, mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado contrario, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas –"Idiota, ¡¿Cómo puede ir tan tranquilo al trabajo, sin haberse dignado a llamarme o a disculparse?!-pensó con ira.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Cole tomó con fuerza sus portafolios y abrió la puerta de su auto con total indiferencia, con el corazón saltándole de ira -"¿Cómo es posible que no tenga la mínima decencia de disculparse por no llegar anoche, por quedarse con otro hombre?"

Tanto Piper como Prue guardaron silencio impresionadas ante lo que fuera que acababan de ver, y como siempre, Leo no pudo dejar de decir lo primero que le pasó por la mente, sin reparar en los daños -¿Pero qué fue eso? Cole y Phoebe casi se asesinan con la mirada-dijo igual de impresionado que las hermanas.

***

Para ser su primer día había sido bastante duro, pero no era presuntuoso en afirmar que había dado la talla perfectamente: cinco casos menores resueltos rápidamente y con satisfacción de los clientes en ocho horas exactas, era sin duda un buen récord, pensaba mientras se sentaba en su silla, y veía su oficina con detenimiento.

Para estar cerca de graduarse, ya tenía un buen lugar para desempeñarse y ganar experiencia, además, la oficina era altamente de su gusto; confortable, sencilla, pero respetable y mejor aún, ya tenía en la puerta su nombre tallado. Cole sonrió con gusto mientras su teléfono lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si? -contestó con tono indiferente, sin fijarse antes en el localizador de llamadas.

-Cole Turner-escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la línea a una chica con un tono bastante enfadado- estoy completamente decepcionada de ti, anoche llegué a tu casa y no había nadie, y luego estuve mirando por la ventana a ver si aparecías ¡Y nada! ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? ¿Cómo puede ser que ni siquiera hayas sido capaz de llamarme y darme una explicación? ¿Tan difícil era decir "Phoebe, lo dejamos para mañana"?

-¿Phoebe? ¿Qué?- preguntó Cole un poco confundido con la rapidez que su novia le estaba hablando -espera un segundo -continuó este, retomando la conversación - ¿Cómo que dejarte plantada?, ¡Tú fuiste la que nunca apareció! –Dijo sin entender cómo la chica podía ser tan descarada de llamarlo para quejarse como si él tuviera la culpa del fracaso de la noche anterior- ¡No me vengas a echar la culpa de que tu cita estuviera tan buena! Tanto-recalcó con tono acusador- que olvidaste que el estúpido de tu novio estaba solo es casa esperándote desde las once ¿Por quién me tomas, un tonto?- terminó de decir de forma agitada.

-Espera-dijo Phoebe tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado segundos antes-asumo que llegué tarde, lo siento, ok, me atrasé, el chico no quería darme ir-dijo más calmada que al principio, tratando de no agrandar la discusión después de la irónica respuesta de aquí- pero llegué a tu casa a eso de las once y media y eras tú el que no estaba en ninguna parte, revisé todo y nada ¿Crees que me atrevería a inventarte una historia así Cole?-preguntó sintiéndose herida ante la desconfianza que estaba sintiendo departe de su pareja.

- ¡Bueno Phoebe! No sé qué pensar-dijo fingiendo un dulce tono comprensivo, que hizo que Phoebe se destensara un poco, parecía que la discusión iba a terminar ahí e iban a llegar a buen puerto pronto- porque está claro que me estás mintiendo-dijo cambiando su tono por uno ácido y cruel- yo no salí a ninguna parte anoche, estuve esperando a mi novia para celebrar uno de los días mas importante de mi vida ¿Y que hace? se queda tonteando con otro chico en una fiesta.

-¿Ahora me estás tratando de mentirosa? –pregunto Phoebe, visiblemente herida-No lo puedo creer Cole-dijo negando con la cabeza, sin saber qué o cómo responder- eres un cerdo, tú te vas a hacer quien sabe qué con quien sabe quienes, y resulta que ahora...-dijo enredándose en sus reclamos, comenzando a desesperarse-¿Sabes qué? no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, no puedo creer que me haya esforzado tanto para salir con un imbécil y un...

-¡Imbécil!, ¡Cerdo!-interrumpió Cole, comenzando a alterarse nuevamente, por alguna razón sentía como la rabia, el rencor y la crueldad lo estaban recorriendo de pies a cabeza, y un fuerte calor en el estómago lo impulsaba a hablar- Escúchame Phoebe, yo NO me fui ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-preguntó hablándole como si fuera tonta y no entendiera nada-He dejado miles de veces aspectos de mi vida de lado por ti y cuando requiero un poco de apoyo ¿Qué haces? Me mandas a la mierda por acostarte con otro, ¿Entiendes? ¿O te lo deletreo?- pregunto con furia, dándole un manotazo a los papeles que tenía en la mesa, haciéndolos volar por toda la habitación.

-¿Acostar...? ¿Acos? ¿Crees que yo podía hacerte algo así?-balbuceó Phoebe, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedacitos y estos se incrustaban en su pecho, haciéndola sangrar- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?-preguntó decepcionada, sintiendo como las ganas de llorar se acercaban inminentemente, sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a poder reprimirlas- Cerdo e imbécil no te describen, ¡Todas esas palabras se quedan cortas! ¿Sabes todo lo que yo he dejado por ti? –Preguntó gritando, mientras Cole rodaba los ojos, cansado de, a su parecer, escuchar idioteces-Muchas cosas Turner, dejé mis amigos, dejé las fiestas en grupo, dejé mi adolescencia...-decía sin poder dejar de sentir como con cada palabra el dolor en su pecho aumentaba más y el nudo en el estómago parecía hacerse más fuerte.

-Ja ja já ¡Dios! Qué gran actriz eres Halliwell-dijo aplaudiendo lentamente, sin percatarse de que ella no podía oírlo-Eres tonta o eres lenta si no se trata de sexo, creo que VOY a tener que deletreártelo ¿Cierto?-preguntó con sorna, escuchando un gemido de parte de Phoebe, la cual no había podido resistir por más tiempo sus lágrimas- Además ¡Phoebe no seas hipócrita! No has dejado de hacer nada de eso, en ningún momento, ni siquiera por respeto a tu abuela, mucho menos por mí, siempre has hecho lo que te da la gana y ya estoy harto de tu irresponsabilidad…

-Mira Cole-interrumpió Phoebe, tratando de contenerse para poder hablar- echarse en cara las cosas que hemos hecho por el otro, Cole, me lastima y, ¿Sabes qué?-preguntó sintiendo como el orgullo de mujer afloraba y le decía que no debía permitir que la trataran de esa manera, fuera quien fuera- tengo una sola pregunta para ti ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas?-pregunto un poco mas calmada y extrañada por la actitud de su novio, quizás era una broma, retorcida, pero nunca se sabía.

- Claro que si-respondió con voz dulce pero sarcástica- Phoebe siempre lo he pensado, ¡No puedo creer que pensara que pudiera salir con alguien de tu edad!-dijo riéndose, tratando de humillarla más aún- si apenas eres una niña -contestó este con total sinceridad.  
Lilith se encontraba atrás de Cole, impasible, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

***

-Adiós Cole, creo que...creo que tienes razón-dijo echándose hacia atrás en su cama, abrazando una almohada con fuerza, mientras la mordía para tratar de mantener la compostura-soy solamente una niña, una piedra en el camino para, para un adulto tan exitoso como tú, no, no merezco a un abogado con un lindo auto-dijo tratando de convencerse de la gran mentira que estaba diciendo- de verdad lo siento Cole, lo intentamos-dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas de su cara con sus manos, pero parecía que eso solamente había logrado que salieran muchas otras a borbotones-esto...esto se acaba ahora Cole.

-¡Phoebe!-escuchó que la llamaban, golpeando la puerta con insistencia, pero ella se negó a abrir y se apoyó en ella, como tratando de evitar que alguien la abriera, mientras lloraba amargamente cayendo al suelo de un golpe, ya que no tenía fuerzas para permitirse seguir de pie, no ahora, Cole…Su cole, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su primer y único real amor, quien había estado en su vida desde siempre, la había tratado como una prostituta, como una cualquiera; la había humillado, la había tratado de mentirosa, le había dicho infiel e irresponsable…y para ponerle una guinda a la torta, le había echado en cara sus cortos veinte años…¿Por qué? Si jamás habían tenido problemas con sus edades ¿Por qué ahora servía como argumento para atacarla? ¿Qué había cambiado entre los dos para que le dijera algo así?- ¡Phoebe! -repitió Piper desde afuera, preocupada por el sonido seco que había causado la caída de su hermana-¡Ábreme la puerta ahora!

-¿Por qué tenías que tener razón?-preguntó Phoebe, sin escuchar a Piper, mirando al cielo de forma acusatoria, pensando tristemente en los regaños de su abuela Penny.

-¡Phoebe!-repitió Piper, mientras recordaba que tenía una llave de todas las habitaciones de la casa en su cuarto-O me abres ahora o voy a buscar la llave, ¡Tú eliges!-gritó mientras sentía como la puerta se abría, dejando un pequeñísimo espacio, pero suficiente para que pasara por ahí-¿Me vas a decir qué…? –comenzó a decir enojada, hasta que se fijó en el ovillo que tiritaba en el suelo-Oh Dios, Phoebe…-murmuró abrazándola, mientras ella se afirmaba con fuerza, tratando de lograr que aquel abrazo juntara todas las piezas de su corazón roto y la recogiera del profundo agujero en donde se encontraba-Phoebe, ¿Qué te pasó hermanita?-preguntó preocupada, mientras sentía como el llanto de su hermana incrementaba a niveles insospechados, combinándose con gritos y suspiros profundos que no lograba comprender.

-Abrázame Piper, no me dejes sola, por favor-le pidió afirmándose contra el pecho de su hermana, como una niñita asustada a su madre protectora.

-Phoebe, me estás preocupando, por favor, explícame que pasó-preguntó Piper entrando en colapso, tratando de calmar a su hermana, despejando su cara del cabello mojado producto de las lágrimas.

-Es un idiota-le dijo Phoebe-Es un tarado, es, es un imbécil me dijo, me dijo-balbuceó siendo interrumpida por varios tiritones impulsivos que no lograba controlar.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué te dijo quién?-preguntó Piper tomando la cara de Phoebe entre sus manos, desviando su mirada hacia sus ojos…pero ella no quería ver lo que tenía enfrente: esos ojos rojos, asustados, llenos de dolor, de miedo y de desesperanza…a Phoebe le habían roto el corazón, no sabía quién, cómo ni por qué, pero podía notar que la herida era demasiado profunda como para pasarla por alto.

-Cole-susurró con hilito de voz, que hizo que Piper abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cole?-preguntó Piper confundida, dándose cuenta, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, de lo que trataba de decir su hermana: Cole era el responsable de la herida de Phoebe.

-Terminamos, recién, por teléfono-dijo escondiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de su hermana, quien trataba de calmarla con suaves golpecitos en su espalda que no lograban para nada su cometido, estaba tan sorprendida y choqueada con la nueva información que no sabía qué hacer.

-Oh-murmuró apagadamente, mientras Phoebe parecía haber dejado de gritar y chillar histéricamente, y parecía entrar en un estado de somnolencia; estaba pálida, fría y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos-Phoebe, levántate, no puedes dormirte en el suelo-le pidió tratando de ayudarla a pararse, pero cuando su hermana ya había apoyado sus dos pies en el piso y dio su primer paso, cayó de golpe nuevamente, soltando un grito desgarrador que hizo que la piel de Piper se erizara-Phoebe, por favor-dijo comenzando a desesperarse también, dejando caer unas lágrimas al ver a su hermana en ese estado tan deprimente-Cuéntame qué pasó Phoebe, por favor, necesito ayudarte.

-No quiero hablar-murmuró Phoebe, arrastrándose por el suelo para luego intentar subirse a su cama, con la ayuda de Piper que trató de tomarla en brazos-quiero dormir…dormir y no volver a despertar jamás-dijo cerrando los ojos sobre la cama, comenzando a perder todo signo de conciencia, mientras Piper la miraba altamente preocupada, y trataba de ayudarla a descansar…en ese estado, era mejor que estuviera sedada y tranquila antes de que Prue llegara, ya sería momento de preguntarle más detalles acerca de qué había pasado, pero ahora le hacía sentido aquél juego de miradas esa mañana.

***

Lo único que escuchó Cole a continuación, fue el tono que indicaba por finalizada la llamada, y aunque una parte de él se estaba desgarrando, la otra reía vigorosa…era una dualidad tan extraña que no sabía que sentía, qué pensaba, qué decía…habían dos voces hablando en su cabeza, y una de ellas era un susurro apagado y débil, que lloraba por lo ocurrido hace algunos momentos.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando? –gritó desesperado, mientras impactaba el celular con fuerza en la puerta, logrando que se desarmara; en cuestión de instantes se encontró pateando los muebles de su oficina como si éstos fueran los culpables de la discusión que acaba de tener, patadas y puñetazos iban y venían con descomunal fuerza, se sentía mareado, totalmente fuera de sí… pero increíblemente una mezcla de palabras golpeaban su mente: poderoso, astuto, fuerte… perdido, asustado…, pero con una sed de… ¿Sangre?...Sí, era sangre, era ese deseo el que lo consumía de arriba abajo; por eso no se percató cuándo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar: sus músculos aumentaron mientras que el color de su piel cambiaba totalmente, junto con unas marcas que aparecían junto con esta. Al sentir el cambio, alzó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con un espejo que le devolvió un aspecto aterrador- "¡No!"- se corrigió mentalmente- un aspecto fuerte…-murmuró despacio, sonriendo con malicia, observando sus blancos y brillantes dientes, firmes colmillos listos para matar.

Lilith hiso una seña con las manos al observar que su hijo se miraba en el espejo con suma atención, un demonio de bajo nivel apareció arrodillado ante esta, de la nada.

-Atácalo- murmuró de forma tranquila -ahora- agregó al notar que el estúpido subordinado la veía con los ojos muy abiertos producto de la indecisión ante la orden.

-Pero, ¡Mi señora! –chilló presa del espanto, con una mirada desorbitada, que pedía piedad.

-¿Qué parte de ahora no entiendes?-dijo con un tono más clamado, pero cínico, que asustó al demonio y provocó que éste se lanzara encima de Cole con un athame en la mano.

La reacción de Cole fue intuitiva: con gran agilidad levantó una mano en dirección a donde el demonio se aproximaba, mientras al mismo tiempo se formaba una enorme bola de energía lanzó con suma facilidad, como si fuera algo que haya hecho con anterioridad, como algo natural… mientras el demonio se consumía en gritos y flamas; Cole lo miraba con admiración, como un niño ve un juego de pólvora o a un adolescente su auto nuevo, su sonrisa le delataba…

Cuando no quedaba nada más que el polvo de lo que alguna vez fue el subordinado de Lilith, Cole bajó su mirada un segundo, encontrándose con sus dos manos, observándolas con asombro, con duda y hasta con interés, para luego levantar su vista hasta su madre que esperaba expectante la reacción de su hijo.

-¡¡Quiero más!!-gritó botando las pocas cosas que quedaban sobre su escritorio, ante la atenta mirada de su madre- ¡¡Quiero sangre!!-bramó con un tono maniático que consiguió una sonrisa de orgullo en Lilith. Podía sentir como el deseo de matar, de destruir, de liberar su verdadero ser lo inundaba y le daba una fuerza, un valor y una seguridad que jamás en su vida había podido experimentar antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba entre los brazos de Phoebe.

-Sígueme entonces, Baltazhor, hijo mío- dijo esta con una reverencia, mientras fluctuaba al lado de Cole, para luego desaparecer con este en medio de dos cínicas y amplias sonrisas que desaparecían de un abrupto golpe.

* * *

**¡Cualquier comentario bienvenido sea! Veamos que pasará, después de que a Cole la haya aflorado la parte de demonio...ante las indefensas chicas sin poderes :O**


	4. ¿Dónde está Cole?

******Saludos generales!! Lamentamos la tardanza, prometemos hacer saludos mejores en el cap que viene ¡Disfruten la lecutra!**

******

* * *

**

Prue no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina, tomando café en completo silencio. Sus hermanas ya se habían ido a la universidad, y ella tenía que ir a una reunión a las nueve, por lo que aún no podía ir al trabajo. Todo parecía tan normal ese día, que no podía ser nada más que "parecer" porque si algo tenía, como los última semana, era que le faltaba algo a la rutina para ser normal y eso era Cole; hacía días que nadie sabía nada del chico del frente, ni Phoebe o los chicos, quienes eran los que más tiempo pasaban con él, tenían idea qué había sido del joven abogado desde la mañana en que había pasado de largo sin saludarlas y Phoebe ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo.

Y hablando de Cole…habían cosas que no lograba comprender en la actitud de su amigo, quien, como si no las conociera, había entrado a su auto, con un imperceptible tic de enojo en su ojos ¿Qué cómo lo supo?, ¡Simple!, al ser de la misma edad de Cole, indiscutiblemente había pasado mas tiempo con él que los demás, y ambos eran buenos amigos; sabían cuándo callarse, cuándo hablar y sin duda, cuándo actuar por beneficio del grupo, ¿Por algo eran los mayores no?...pero ahora se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de Cole en estos momentos, esto sin duda era extraño: Él nunca preocuparía a los demás sin una buena razón y, ahora, la responsabilidad de mantener todo en orden caía solamente sobre ella, pensó dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Dónde estás Cole?-murmuró mirando atentamente hacia la casa de al frente, la cual no había tenido ningún tipo de actividad desde hace una semana, incluso el auto de Cole, el que tanto esfuerzo le había costado comprarse, llevaba estacionado todos esos días.

Prue no era muy asidua a expresar su cariño con besos y abrazos, tampoco le gustaba que los demás la vieran preocupada en situaciones difíciles...si ella caía, iban a caer todos los demás con ella y eso era algo que no podía permitirse y que nadie lograba entender, excepto su desaparecido amigo –pensó de nuevo- la única información que tenían respecto a Cole, era que Phoebe y él habían discutido, aunque su hermana no había sido específica en el tema de la discusión, insistía en culparse por no haber notar el extraño comportamiento del joven a tiempo, y cada vez que se tocaba el tema, siempre terminaba con la misma oración antes de irse a cualquier parte a llorar "Si le pasó algo, no me lo perdonaré nunca, todo es mi culpa"; La reacción de los demás, tampoco estaba muy lejana a la de ella, todos se preguntaban en dónde podría estar y cómo era posible que nadie supiera nada acerca de su paradero- ¿Dónde estás?-repitió, despejando un poco su mente de aquel extraño presentimiento que trataba de acallar, que le decía que algo estaba pasando, más grande de lo que podía imaginar.

***

Cole estaba respirando agitadamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al rededor de cosas en llamas y varias cenizas. El lugar era un caos, un total infierno, una zona que había sufrido la peor de las destrucciones que podría haber.

-Bien hecho-dijo Lilith, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Cole, con una leve sonrisa-bien hecho-repitió mientras Cole la miraba con orgullo, pidiéndole en ese gesto otra prueba más; su madre había organizado un total campo de batalla como una de sus pruebas finales para su entrenamiento, en donde Baltazhor había terminado con todo en un segundo.

En esos momentos Cole no recordaba quién era, de dónde venía o incluso, las cosas que le gustaban: simplemente estaba inmerso en un pozo que le envolvía con fuerza y no lo dejaba salir-aunque tampoco quería hacerlo-estaba donde quería estar, en donde cada acto y logro era propio, cada victoria en su entrenamiento no era menos que el resultado de sus capacidades…todo ese poder, la sangre que corría por su athame y las marcas en el de fuego en las paredes, lo hacían sentir bien, seguro, poderoso, pero más que todo: indestructible…

***

-Y no sé, me tiene preocupada-decía Piper mientras compartía un café junto a Jeremy en la universidad, tenía libre antes del almuerzo y quería compartir ese momento con él, aunque el chico no parecía muy contento, principalmente desde que tomaron el tema que le tenía mortificada hace varios días.

-Va a estar bien Piper, Cole sabe cuidarse solo.

-Es que, bueno, no ha dado señales de vida en toda una semana, ¿Y si está herido? ¿Si le pasó algo?

-Bueno, denlo por desaparecido y ya, la policía sabrá encontrarlo, es su trabajo ¿no?-pregunto con ironía- ¡O qué sé yo! que Andy y Darryl lo busquen, son policías, o intentos de eso ¿no?-volvió a decir de nuevo ganándose una mueca de su novia.

-No, creo que pude haber exagerado un poco, llamar a la policía sería una pérdida de tiempo; ha ido a trabajar todos los días o eso es lo que le dijeron a Phoebe cuando llamó al bufete-explicó tomando una de las galletas que había comprado, haciendo una pausa para pensar un poco en Phoebe; desde que la había encontrado llorando en su cuarto, esta le había contado toda su relación con Cole, desde que la primera vez que tuvieron una cita, cuando habían decidido volver a intentarlo, hasta la horrible discusión que habían tenido. Phoebe parecía destrozada y herida, y sentía total ira y ganas de matar a Cole, hasta que ella le había dicho algo que sin duda dio la oportunidad a su hermana de pensar las cosas, con un poco de cabeza fría de por medio a sus emociones:

_- "Pheebs, sabes cómo es Cole, el JAMAS podría tratarte así por una discusión tonta, ¿Lo habías notado raro antes?"_

_-"Él no quería que saliera con Paige, pero no era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así para cubrir nuestra relación…nunca se había molestado así antes…jamás me había dejado plantada, menos aún sin darme una explicación"_

_-"Algo tiene que estar pasándole Phoebe, Cole no reaccionaría así de un día para otro, simplemente porque se enojo, no es un niño…"_

Después de esa conversación, Piper había prometido no contarle nada a nadie, mientras que Phoebe trataba todos los días, sagradamente, de encontrar la razón del brutal cambio de actitud de su ex novio. Piper se preguntó, entonces, cómo es que no había visto antes el amor que Phoebe y Cole se profesaban; este asomaba desde una carcajada de ella, como de una sutil sonrisa de este, era tan puro y fuerte que sentía hasta un poco de envidia, si la comparaba su relación con Jeremy, la cual no tenía ni la mitad de la intensidad que su hermana y Cole compartían.

-Claro que exageras-dijo Jeremy sacándola de sus recuerdos- llevamos más de veinte minutos hablando de Turner "Cole esto" "Cole aquello" "¿Dónde estará Cole?"

-¿Qué te pasa? Él es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde antes que pueda recodarlo ¡Es obvio que esté preocupada! -dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero la actitud de Jeremy en realidad le estaba molestando.

-Pero no es tu hermano, es otro hombre y yo soy tu novio, ¿Me has preguntado acaso de si estoy nervioso por el reportaje que haré para el canal 6?

-Suena como si estuvieras celoso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Cole, mi hermano, está desaparecido, y si está yendo a trabajar y no se acerca a nosotras, es porque algo le está pasando ¿Y tú me haces una escena de celos? Realmente no me lo esperé nunca de ti Jeremy Burns-Dijo sacando su billetera para dejar el dinero que correspondía a su café y galletas, y se iba completamente indignada a cualquier parte menos cerca de su novio.

-Estúpido Cole-murmuró Jeremy, con una viva mirada de odio y rencor en sus ojos- "¿Qué demonios tiene de especial?" -pensó enseguida, más molesto que al principio, bebiendo tan rápido que se quemó la lengua con el café.

***

-¡Hola Darryl!-saludó Paige alegremente, apareciendo de la nada en la escuela de policías.

-Hola Paige ¿Cómo estás?-respondió este besándola en la mejilla.

-Genial, gracias por preguntar, vine a buscarte para que saliéramos a tomar algo, ya sabes, es hora de almuerzo y no tengo con quien comer-dijo comenzando a caminar con él lejos de ahí, llevándose casi arrastras a Darryl, no quería encontrarse con Broody ni por casualidad.

-Bueno, claro pero, ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir aquí desde tu universidad? Es un camino largo, pudiste haberte juntado con Phoebe o Piper-Paige puso cara de desanimo-No es que no quiera comer contigo-ratificó inmediatamente al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Entiendo tu punto-respondió Paige, animándose nuevamente, dejando a Darryl algo asustado de su cambio de humor-pero bueno, ¿Acaso no puedo decidir salir a comer con uno de mis mejores amigos?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-respondió Darryl caminando junto a ella hasta un par de cuadras más allá, en donde se sentaron para pedir algo en un restaurante, sin dar importancia al asunto se dispuso a relajarse, la tensión en sus hombros era insoportable.

-Quiero el menú de oficina-dijo Paige fijándose que era el más económico y que además se veía bastante bien.

-Que sean dos-dijo Darryl, devolviendo el menú.

-¿Algo para beber?

-Dos cervezas-dijo Paige, Darryl la miró con sorpresa. Este estaba empezando a creer que eso de que la tensión te hace ver o oír cosas podía ser cierto, ¿Paige? ¿Y cerveza? ¿En la misma oración? pensó con duda.

-Que sea una, y Pepsi, tengo servicio más tarde, no puedo beber-dijo mientras el camarero iba en busca de los líquidos y volvía increíblemente rápido.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Aburrido, nada más que archivos, informes, lo típico, ya sabes, no confían en los novatos -dijo tratando de que no sonara como una queja, y que Paige no lo molestara o se burlara, al parecer resultó mejor de lo que pensaba al ver la respuesta de la chica.

-Ajá-contestó Paige con desinterés.

-Paige, yo te quiero mucho, somos grandes amigos, y me encanta comer contigo, pero tú no fuiste a buscarme solamente para tomar un par de cervezas y ya-dijo señalando lo obvio.

-Voy al punto-dijo Paige suspirando nerviosamente, quitando su gran y enorme sonrisa y bebiendo un poco de su vaso, rápidamente.

-Paige, esto se pone raro-contestó él, sin aceptar la botella hasta que la chica comenzara a hablar-tú no bebes-agregó con nervios.

-Bueno, aquí voy-dijo Paige tomando un poco de su cerveza de nuevo, ignorando el comentario anterior de Darryl, en estos momentos no podía echarse para atrás.

-Necesito saber, ¿Qué es lo más te gusta en una mujer? ¿En qué es lo primero que te fijas? ¿Qué buscas en una chica?-dijo casi en una sola oración, tomando otro sorbo apenas terminaban de hablar. Morris se quedó mirándola un rato, con una cara de trauma total, ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos tenían ese tipo de conversaciones? ¿Por qué estaba Paige tan nerviosa?

-"Le gusto, le gusto a Paige"-se dijo horrorizado, a él no le gustaba ella más que como amiga, y no podía romperle el corazón, pero por un sí o un no, Prue lo mataría de todas formas, y la solidez del grupo podría sufrir un irreparable daño, y hasta pensándolo con detenimiento era una suerte que Cole no estuviera por aquí en estos momentos, porque entre Prue y él podrían hacerle decir adiós a su joven vida…ya podía ver los titulares -"Joven policía muere a manos de dos de sus mejores amigos"- de inmediato se arrepintió de alegrarse de la usencia de su amigo, hermano…

-¿Y?-insistió Paige, acabando casi con la botella completa mientras Darryl pensaba, a toda velocidad que responder para resguardar su integridad física.

-Este...yo...me gusta, bueno, me fijo siempre primero en....-murmuró sin saber qué responder, era obvio en lo que todos los hombres se fijaban primero, pero Paige parecía realmente preocupada y angustiada como para darle una respuesta que la hiciera sentir mal-la, la voz-dijo rápidamente, pensando en el mejor talento que tenía la chica.

-¿La voz?-preguntó sintiendo emoción-¿En serio?-dijo Paige con un brillo enorme de felicidad en sus ojos.

Darryl se ponía más nervioso minuto a minuto, sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración al ver cómo los ojos de Paige comenzaban a tomar un notorio brillo de esperanzas, él no quería darle falsas ilusiones pero...tampoco quería romper su corazón-Si, en serio....en una mujer, me gusta que sea dulce, que tenga buenos sentimientos, también que tenga personalidad y no tema ser quién es, una mujer valiente e independiente-dijo mientras Paige se sentía descrita, quizás, si tenía oportunidad con Broody.

***

El atardecer cubría imponente el cielo, para las cinco y media de la tarde, los muchachos caminaban por las calles continuas a la universidad donde Leo estudiaba, éste le había comentado a Andy de una joyería bastante buena, para empezar una búsqueda intensa de algo para Prue. Darryl había mencionado lo que siempre escuchaba decir a Phoebe cuando los arrastraba de compras a los cuatro, algo como "bueno, bonito y barato", el comentario sólo había hecho que cada uno extraña más la presencia de Cole.

-¿Cuál crees que le guste más?-preguntó Andy a Leo y Darryl, sosteniendo un determinado anillo en su mano, no era que tuviera aún el dinero para comprarlo, pero para empezar a ahorrar, tenía que saber qué iba a comprar.

-Este-dijo Darryl apuntando el más grande y voluptuoso que vio, distraído en su reunión anterior con Paige, recordando que Phoebe dijo una vez que las mujeres adoraban las cosas grandes.

-¿ESE?-Preguntó Andy sintiendo que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo después de verle el precio.

-Debe estar bromeando-dijo Leo riéndose, encontrando uno que le gustó mucho-este es perfecto para Piper-dijo confundiendo el nombre, distraído en la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-¿Piper?-preguntó Andy riéndose ante la avergonzada cara de Leo, quien no encontraba donde esconderse-Darryl, ¿Escuchaste?-preguntó, pero Darryl no respondía-Oye, Darryl, te estoy hablando.

-Este, si, si, lindo, le gustará mucho a Paige.

-¿Paige?-preguntaron Leo y Andy abriendo los ojos, mientras Darryl se maldecía a sí mismo por idiota.

-No, no, estaba pensando en Cole-mintió.

-Esto se pone peor-dijo Andy.

-Estúpido-dijo Darryl enojado-Hoy Paige y yo hablábamos sobre Cole, preguntándonos en donde podría estar-mintió de nuevo.

-No lo sé, también me preocupa, lo único que me consuela es saber que está vivo-dijo Leo.

-Ya va a aparecer, y más le vale que muy mal-dijo Andy-porque si aparece de la nada, sin haber tenido buenas razones para irse, yo le daré buenas razones para querer irse de nuevo-dijo Andy chocando sus puños, ante la cara de preocupación de sus amigos ¿Dónde estaría Cole?

***

Una cueva algo pequeña a simple vista -pero amplia en realidad- resguardaba gritos de dolor y desesperación que pedían piedad desesperadamente, a estos acompañaba el inconfundible sonido de huesos quebrándose o sollozos desquiciantes…

-Bien hecho Cole-dijo Lilith, chasqueando los dedos para hacer desaparecer unas cenizas del suelo, cadáveres de los demonios que había asesinado Cole-Puedes volver a casa, haz tu vida normal, disimula…

-¿Qué voy a decir si me preguntan por qué me perdí una semana?-preguntó con tranquilidad mientras limpiaba con asco un poco de ceniza de su camisa.

-Sabrás que inventar-dijo con orgullo Lilith, al notar que hasta la forma de hablar de Cole había cambiado, sin duda alguna la sed de sangre que reflejaban sus ojos eran digna de temer, pensó mientras le veía desaparecer.

***

-Buenas tardes, querida Prue-saludó Roger irrumpiendo en su oficina, mientras esta pensaba en alguna manera rápida de salir de ahí o de hacer que alguien más entrara, se sentía acechada y era una sensación que hería su orgullo de manera muy fuerte.

-Hola, lo siento, iba a buscar a Coleman, hablamos más tarde-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta bastante nerviosa, pero Roger tomó de su muñeca, con una fuerza que dejó a Prue sorprendida, no era normal…

-Coleman puede esperar, dulce Prue-dijo tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a él, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-No lo creo, tú sabes cómo es-dijo tratando de soltarse, pero entre más esfuerzo ponía en escapar, más fuerte la sujetaba Roger, empezando a dañarla incluso.

-¿Sabes? Muero por saber, como son…

-¿Qué?

-Tus labios-dijo arrancándole un beso del cual Prue no podía soltarse, sentía la lengua ajena introducirse en su boca, buscando sin permiso hacerla participar del beso. Comenzó a llorar y a sentir unas imparables ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido alguna vez en su vida. Comenzó a forcejear, mientras el hombre parecía no cansarse ni necesitar más oxígeno, y alargaba el beso hasta arrinconarla contra una pared, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza. Prue comenzó a desesperarse, y de la nada, apareció una idea en su cabeza-Mierda-se quejó Roger alejándose de Prue, quien le había mordido el labio para soltarse.

-¡Vete de mi oficina ahora!-gritó dándole varios golpes que Roger recibía sin siquiera arrugar la cara, sólo una sonrisa de prepotencia surcaba su rostro.

-Me iré, pero no me voy a dar por vencido-respondió abriendo la puerta, saliendo y dejándola cerrada de nuevo, con una lentitud cínica que Prue sintió que era premeditada.

-Qué asco, que asco, que asco-decía Prue mientras se pasaba las manos por la lengua y escupía dentro de su taza de café, tratando de sacar cualquier rastro de que Roger hubiera estado ahí, se sentía sucia, desesperada y sola, estaba confundida y asustada , pero tenía una clara: Andy no podía saber nada de esto, ni él ni nadie.

***

Cole había salido a buscar su correspondencia cuando Phoebe se encontró con él, casi chocándolo al ir distraída, irónicamente, pensando justamente en él; una fuerte brisa golpeó el rostro de ambos, haciendo a Phoebe tiritar brevemente mientras que Cole ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Tú-murmuró Phoebe, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad y no lograba reprimir sus deseos de saltar y darle un abrazo, preguntarle mil cosas, saber cómo estaba, dónde había estado, qué le pasaba-Cole-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiéndolo entre sus brazos, aferrándolo cada vez más, temiendo que se disolviera en sus brazos en cualquier momento, pensando con alivio en que pronto todo estaría bien.

-Perdón-dijo Cole sacándosela de encima sin un dejo de delicadeza, completamente frío, y hasta algo cínico-usted y yo no somos nada señorita, estaba buscando las llaves de mi casa, para entrar, si me permite-dijo pasando de largo, abriendo la puerta de la casa y cerrándola de golpe, sin reparar en la cara de desconcierto que Phoebe tenía.

-¿Cole?-preguntó golpeando la puerta despacio, con preocupación, tenía un terrible presentimiento -¿Cole?-preguntó de nuevo, buscando con desesperación las llaves de la casa de su ex novio, para entrar y tratar de saber qué era lo que pasaba-¿Qué…?-murmuró al notar que su llave ya no servía para abrir la puerta, en un momento, quien sabe cuándo, Cole había cambiado la cerradura y ya no podía entrar.

-¡Cole!-gritó golpeteando con fuerza, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-gritó empezando a pegarle patadas a la puerta, ciega del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-¡Cole por favor!-gritó de nuevo, tratando de echar la puerta abajo, aunque sabía que por su contextura jamás iba a poder lograrlo ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba el niño que siempre con un abrazo y con una sonrisa, había logrado que dejara de llorar?, aquel que prometió siempre protegerla…"-pensaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cole podía escuchar con hastío como Phoebe tocaba sin parar, ¿Acaso no se aburría de ser humillada? Se iría pronto, por mientras, él podía prepararse un café y sentarse a ver una película, estaba muy cansado de después de haber entrenado una semana entera, después podría tomar un baño de burbujas…sí, eso iba a hacer. Diez minutos más tarde, parecía que Phoebe se había ido…no podía escuchar nada detrás da le puerta, excepto…

-"Está llorando"-dijo al agudizar su oído, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho…-"Está llorando por mí"-se dijo mientras el remordimiento lo torturaba, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Era culpa…Phoebe estaba afuera, la misma chica que le dijo alguna vez que no lo dejaría ir aunque su abuela se interpusiera entre ellos, la misma chica que le robó un beso mientras le decía que le gustaba, allá afuera estaba ella, su Phoebe… sintiéndose miserable por su culpa ¿Y quién no haría lo mismo en su lugar? Le había dicho un montón de cosas horribles, había desparecido una semana sin informar a nadie y ahora la pasaba por alto, a ella y a sus ¿amigos? sus amigos…pensó sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho, su familia… pensó por segundos, mientras se mareaba levemente.

Otra ráfaga de emociones le hacía cambiar completamente de opinión, ¿Qué le importaba a él si la chica se tiraba de un puente? Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, como seguir con su entrenamiento, hacer que su madre estuviera orgullosa de Baltazhor…demostrarles a todos que él podía destruir a las tan famosas Hechiceras…poder, poder, poder: sólo en eso podía pensar, no había tiempo para una niñita inmadura fuera de su puerta.

Phoebe tenía dos grandes razones para llorar; la primera era que Cole estaba jugando con su corazón, exprimiéndolo poco a poco, jugando con sus sentimientos sin un mínimo de compasión; la segunda, era que sus manos le ardían después de tanto golpear la puerta, y sus pies estaban sangrando después del brutal choque entre sus zapatos y la puerta, por lo que se los había quitado y los tenía ahora junto a ella, al borde de la escalera de la casa de Cole, esperando por si él se decidía a abrirle, pero parecía que eso jamás iba a suceder.

-¿Qué falló?-gritó para que Cole pudiera escucharla desde su casa, cerrando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer-¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sabes que jamás he mirado a otro que no seas tú Cole Turner!-gritó usando uno de sus zapatos para darle otro golpe a la puerta.

-¿Puedes explicarme que nos pasó?, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo todo esto?-preguntó- ¡Contesta Cole!-gritó casi desgarrando su garganta para luego quedarse en completo silencio, sus sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes, ¿Es que acaso estaba destinada a perder lo que mas quería en este mundo? Mientras el corazón de Cole parecía comenzar a latir en su cabeza, gritándole que hiciera algo, que no la dejara ir, que no se permitiera perderla.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-se preguntó a si mismo, abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Phoebe se cayera hacia atrás sobre sus pies.

-Lo siento-dijo agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Phoebe le pegó una cachetada que lo hizo ver estrellas y chispas producto de la fuerza empleada, pero entre el dolor de verla así y el de la cachetada recibida, se sintió de nuevo como si mismo, y no supo si era algo bueno o malo…

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando?-gritó mientras sus ojos y los de Cole hacían conexión, la misma que tanto echaba de menos y le hacía ver que lo fuera que le estaba pasando a Cole no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por ella, eso la alivió, pero solo un poco…

-Phoebe-susurró tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras ella parecía refugiarse en ellos, llorando y enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, enredando sus piernas sobre sus caderas con fuerza, como tratando de pedirle que no se le escapara, tenía tanto miedo de soltarle y que ya no estuviera ahí, o que aquella mirada con sonrisa indiferente y cínica volviera al rostro de Cole.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-preguntó mientras Cole parecía no querer mirarla y verla llorar así por su culpa-Yo te amo-susurró comenzando a hipar-nos ha costado tanto estar juntos, te he dado lo mejor de mí, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?-preguntó mientras Cole alejaba con cuidado el rostro de Phoebe que yacía escondido sobre su pecho y ella parecía poner más fuerza ene la garre de sus manos y piernas.

-relájate-le dijo acariciando una de sus manos-no te voy a dejar, no de nuevo-dijo sintiéndose totalmente destruido al ver la dulce cara de la mujer que amaba en ese demacrado estado-perdóname por todo lo que te hecho sufrir mi amor, por las cosas que dije yo… -dudó- no son ciertas- dijo con suma dificultad puesto que otra parte de él pensaba todo lo contrario.

-Necesito saber por qué- respondió Phoebe aún en el suelo y con la puerta abierta, no le importaba si alguna de sus hermanas pasaba y la veía con Cole, lo único que le importaba era obtener respuestas y recuperarlo si estas lo merecían, aunque su cuerpo y corazón solo podían pensar en volver a su lado.

-No sé cómo explicarte todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo-dijo sin saber cómo responder a las preguntas que ella tenía todo el derecho a hacer.

-Inténtalo-respondió Phoebe.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, estoy pasando por muchas cosas Pheebs-dijo Cole.

-Puedo esperarte-respondió Phoebe-pero por favor, no me dejes otra vez-dijo con un leve tono alegre al notar cómo su novio la llamaba por su apodo, con un tono bastante suyo; sin esa repugnante voz de indiferencia.

Cole despejó el cabello de la cara de Phoebe y besó su frente-No lo haré-respondió besando tímidamente sus labios, beso que Phoebe respondió; ella podría esperarlo toda la vida, pero necesitaba confirmar que sus sentimientos seguían estando ahí, podría soportar cualquier cosa, menos perderlo.

Cole sintió como ese beso, alejó todo eso que el mismo temía de si en esos momentos, se sintió a salvo y feliz, pero no como antes; no por poder, si no una sensación de tranquilidad que le hizo sentirse como en casa…era amor.

Acomodó las piernas de Phoebe en sus caderas y puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello; la afirmó con fuerza tomándola de los muslos, parándose con algo de dificultad para cerrar la puerta de la casa, sin dejar caer a la chica. Al llegar a su cuarto Cole recostó a Phoebe sobre la cama con cuidado, mientras ella no soltaba ni un poco sus brazos de su cuello.

-No te voy a dejar-repitió mientras Phoebe se relajaba un poco y bajaba sus brazos-Te amo-susurró sintiéndose inmensamente feliz ante la sonrisa con que ella le correspondió.

A pesar de que habían probado muchas cosas en la intimidad, esta vez todo parecía ser como si jamás en la vida hubieran estado juntos, era como revivir su primera vez años atrás, la que habían compartido antes de que tuvieran que separarse; manos temblorosas, rostros sonrojados, movimientos tímidos y delicados, algo de confusión y miedo, pero al mismo tiempo era total decisión y el deseo de entrega hacia al otro, una prueba de que lo que iban a hacer significaba algo muy importante para ambos, algo que solamente querían compartir entre ellos…

***

Phoebe estaba dormida sobre los brazos de Cole, quien no había perdido un segundo en admirar la belleza y la calma de su novia, quien descansaba sobre su pecho, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó Lilith fluctuando sentada a los pies de la cama, y si Cole no gritó, fue solamente para no despertar a Phoebe, aín no se acostumbraba a eso que su madre llamaba fluctuar, aunque él también pudiera hacerlo, sinceramente ya había dejado de luchar contra la idea, le parecía interesante inclusive.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú?-respondió Cole horrorizado al ver a su madre metido en la misma habitación en donde Phoebe estaba, lentamente su expresión relajada que Phoebe había logrado , se fue transformando en una más seria, cosa que hizo sonreír a Lilith.

-No te he entrenado una semana para que te dediques a crear a un niño con-dijo mirando a Phoebe-otra niña-dijo con desprecio.

-Mamá, sólo vete, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada.

-Oh cariño, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes, pero ya no tendrás una vida privada -dijo riéndose, ocasionando que Cole simplemente respirara profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No metas ruido, vas a despertarla-dijo al fijarse que Phoebe parecía moverse un poco- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó con prisa.

-Jeremy-murmuró mientras en la mitad del cuarto aparecía el novio de Piper y la boca de Cole se habría tanto que casi llegó al suelo.

-Cierra la boca, no vaya a entrarte una mosca-dijo Jeremy con tranquilidad.

-Desde hoy, Jeremy seguirá cada uno de tus pasos, para asegurarse que no vas a distraerte en estupideces-dijo volviendo a mirar Phoebe con desprecio-y te concentres en tu misión, asesinar a las brujas.

-Espera, no voy a tener a este idiota siguiéndome todo el día, no necesito niñera ¿Es un demonio? ¿No eras el novio de Piper?-preguntó con desprecio, sintiendo asco por aquella persona parada junto a él.

-No se discute, son órdenes-dijo Lilith fluctuando junto a Jeremy, sin que Cole obtuviera ninguna respuesta de nadie, y para su suerte, sin que Phoebe se despertara.

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar el review =) esperamos sus opiniones y comentarios, ¡Que tengan buen día!**


	5. Acción & Reacción I

**Notas: ¡Buenas tardes o noches! dependiendo de qué lugar no estén leyendo XD queremos disculparnos por la demora, pero ya saben la vida es una xxx y se ensaña con uno en ciertas ocasiones, este capítulo está hecho con mucho orgullo de nuestra parte y ha quedado tan largo que lo tuvimos que dividir XD así que esta es la primera parte no desesperen la segunda esta por ahí en el laberinto de PC que tenemos ambas, en fin saludos a vi nuestra querida y atenta lectora y a todos aquellos que leen aunque no comenten. Besos y abrazos.**

**Capítulo 5: Acción & reacción; Parte 1.**

El sol se filtraba en leves rayos cuando el viento movía las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que una leve y fresca brisa se mezclara con el ambiente.

Phoebe despertó al sentir el cambio de temperatura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una tota paz en el alma, era increíble la seguridad que le trasmitía Cole, simplemente, con su presencia.

Volteó hacia un lado encontrándose con el rostro de su novio, tranquilo y con una cara bastante angelical, según su propia opinión; soltó una leve risa antes de estirar un brazo para despertarlo.

-Hey Cole, Cole despierta, anda vamos a desayunar, necesitas comer algo decente ¡Cuánto apuesto a que estos días no te has alimentado bien! - dijo Phoebe zarandeando el cuerpo de su novio sin mucha delicadeza, la verdad estaba muy emocionada por tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

-Estoy despierto hace horas Phoebe-respondió aún un poco perturbado por la reciente visita de su madre horas atrás-no tengo hambre, gracias-dijo mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en la cama sin deseos de levantarse de ella. Phoebe frunció el ceño, cambiando su expresión a una un poco más triste, mientras murmuraba con voz infantil y algo asustada:

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Cole…-este la volvió a ver al notar cómo la chica cerraba sus puños entre las sábanas, tratando de evitar una nueva escena de gritos y peleas - estás con ese tono de voz y esa actitud que no reconozco, no te alejes de mi- rogó acercándose hacia a él, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar antes de que volviera a ser más tarde.

-Creo que estás exagerando-se defendió Cole sin sacársela de encima, acomodándola más sobre su pecho, rodeándola con su brazo para mantenerla cerca de él-no dormí bien, eso es todo.

-Exagerando-repitió indignada soltándose de él- Cole, mírame– exigió tomando su rostro con sus manos- Te están alejando, lo sé…No sé qué ni quién, y te prometí no presionarte a decirme si no te sentías listo, pero… ¿Recuerdas que prometiste que no ibas a dejarme sola? –enfatizó tratando de hacerle entender el miedo que estaba sintiendo-Yo vi la persona que fuiste hace unos días, lejos de mí, encerrado en ti mismo…y … no estoy exagerando-terminó con dolor en su mirada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos de Cole, los cuales parecían querer evitarla.

-De acuerdo-suspiró tratando de evitar seguir mirando a Phoebe a la cara y de alejar el fantasma de su madre de sus recuerdos, sin olvidar el trauma sobre la verdadera identidad de Jeremy Burns, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Piper si supiera?, eso lo llevó inevitablemente a otro pregunta -–"¿Qué pensaría Phoebe supiera su verdad, o si alguno de sus amigos lo hiciera?"- pensó con un nudo en el estomago que trató de disimular rápidamente ante la mirada de su novia.

- Vamos a tomar desayuno, tu y yo, juntos, como te lo prometí-dijo esbozando la más convincente de sus sonrisas, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, causando una cálida respuesta en Phoebe.

-Okey-dijo dando un casto beso en la boca de su novio- vamos, que las chicas se moriran al verte, nos tenías tan preocupados a todos-dijo rapidamente mientras se colocaba de manera correcta su ropa, y caminaba como un rayo de un lado a otro.

-¿Ah?- soltó el abogado como si fuera una pregunta.

-Mis hermanas tontito-dijo frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello para lucir bien antes de presentarse al desayuno, una cosa era llegar con Cole, la otra cosa era llegar totalmente desaliñada desde la casa de Cole, con Cole.

- Ellas estaban preocupadas, bastante en realidad, pero como ya sabrás las que más lo demuestran son Paige y Piper, Prue se preocupa a su manera, intenta hacerse la fuerte y controlar todo y como siempre estas ahí como su mano derecha, siempre lo logra, pero –soltó conteniendo una risueña carcajada - en estos dias casi le da un infarto, ¡Te juro que si tardas en aparecer un par de días más su fachada se hubiera ido al suelo!-comentaba como loca sin ver la expresion de seriedad de su novio.

-Eh, claro, vamos-contestó desorientado ¿Acaso se preocuparían de la misma forma si, si supieran lo de…?

Phoebe interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos con un puchero mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

-No pareces muy contento, con la idea de ver a todos -dijo notando otra vez aquella imperceptible y necia pared que se levantaba entre ambos, impidiéndole a Cole ser honesto con ella y a Phoebe entender lo que pasa por su mente.

-Estoy cansado amor, nada más -mitió tratando de animarse, Phoebe no tenía la culpa de nada, al contrario y quizás sería mejor pasar algo de tiempo con las chicas y los chicos, sinceramente los extrañaba -pensó dándose ánimos a sí mismo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa para ir a desayunar.

-¡Hey familia! -Phoebe entró Phoebe gritando desde la puerta de la casa, llevando a Cole casi a rastras hacia adentro- ¡Adivinen quién se dignó a acordarse de la familia! -dijo en son de broma, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Cole parecía algo incómodo por la bienvenida.

-¿Tú?-respondió Piper con sarcasmo desde la cocina.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces te llamamos al celular?-dijo esta vez Paige, cuya voz parecía acercarse más a ella-¡Más de veinte! ¿Dónde demoniso estabas...?-dijo encontrandose cara a cara con Cole, corriendo a abrazarlo apenas notó su presencia en el salón.

-¡Oh Dios mio!, ¿Estás bien?- Gritó mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Es necesario asfixiarme?-preguntó Cole algo divertido por su efusividad, Paige siempre había sido la más histriónica, incluso más que Phoebe.

-Es para comprobar que estés en una sola pieza-afirmó durante la euforia que sentía al tenerlo frente a ella, completamente sano.

-¡Prue!-Gritó Paige de nuevo mientras abrazaba ahora más tranquila a Cole, quien correspondió al abrazo de manera más tímida que ella.

-¡Pero qué es este escándalo! -– preguntó Prue bajando de la mano con Andy; ambos con una sonrisa pensando que se trataba de otra de esas pequeñas peleas matutinas que eran parte del ritual diario de la actividad en la casa.

-No es necesaro tanto grito chicas, no estoy sordo-dijo algo nervioso de recibir tanta atención, pero mas de no saber qué decir si le preguntaban dónde había estado.

-¿Dónde habiás estado?-dijo Andy, con una mezcla de felicidad y resentimiento, observando cómo Piper se mantenía abrazada de Cole esta vez, claro que menos exagerada y dominante que Paige.

-Si-dijo Prue con sarcasmo siguiendo a su novio. -Nos tenías preocupados, nunca has sido tan irresponsable Cole-decía con algo de duda en sus palabras, notando algo diferente en su amigo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué, pero le parecía algo nervioso y bastante más tímido que lo normal.

-También me alegro de verlos-respondió secamente, fijando su atención en un florero para evitar chocar su vista con cualquiera de los del salón, Prue parecía estar taladrándolo con la mirada al notar ese gesto.

-¿No pueden ser más amables? ¡Cole había muerto y hoy ha resusitado!-dijo Phoebe contenta, levantando su mano para que alguien chocara su palma con ella, cosa que no ocurrió.

-No jueges con la biblia Phoebe-le reprendió Piper con ese tono tan suyo y maternal, a la vez.

- Si actuamos así, Phoebe –continuó Andy retomando su punto- Es por qué se le ocurrió desaparecerse sin decirnos nada, se esfumó y ya-afirmó exasperado- sin pensar que dejaba a gente preocupada aquí esperándolo, ¿Qué demonios pensabas Cole?- Preguntó tratando de captar la atención de su amigo y obtener algunas respuestas.

-Así es -dijo Prue tratando de respirar para calmarse, queriendo evitar un escándalo o algún tipo de pelea- ¿Tanto costaba una llamada?-preguntó la misma cada vez más irritada ante la mirada desviada del joven, ¡Era como estar hablando con un adolescente!

-¿Tienes que ser tan dura siempre?-discutió Phoebe irritada; Cole había vuelto sano y salvo, y lo único que le importaba a Prue era regañarlo e intentar saber cada paso de su vida, controlarlo todo… .

-Tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos cómo está-dijo Piper con tono conciliador-¿Te pasó algo?-

Cole titubeaba en su respuesta, ¿Qué podía decir? Sinceramente dudaba que su paseo turístico por el infierno fuera una respuesta creíble o, en su defecto normal…

-Sí, ¿Te pasó algo?-preguntó Andy un poco escéptico, parecía estar completamente sano, incluso más fuerte y musculoso que antes, se le estaba pegando lo paranoico de Prue sin duda, porque esto no le parecía un buen indicio.

- Yo...- comenzó a decir pero todo su ser, estaba en una dualidad interna que no sabía cómo manejar, la cruel realidad de esa mañana le golpeó: su vida era una locura y si Phoebe, Andy o cualquiera de los demás se dieran cuenta… se quedaría solo... el dolor de la muerte de su padre lo atacó en esa instante y comenzó a sentir el odio que su madre había sembrado en él- Nada - respondió bastante tosco y duro, sin siquiera poner real atención en sus amigos, haciendo que la sala se sumiera en un silencio total.

-¿Nada? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te pasó nada?-gritó Andy enojado por el tono y la actitud de Cole-Dime ¿Dónde demonios estabas Turner?- preguntó con ira acumulada, podía aceptar muchas cosas de sus amigos, menos que se burlaran así de él y de los sentimientos de preocupación de la gente que amaba.

-Cole-trato de intervenir Piper al notal el pesado ambiente que se estaba formando, tomando su brazo con delicadeza, jalándolo un poco para llamar su atención-Te conocemos desde siempre ¿Qué tanto temes decirnos?-Preguntó sorprendiendo a Cole; que la chica supiera leer el miedo que pasaba por su mirada en cuestion de segundos podría significar que tal vez sus emociones estaban más expuestas de lo que pensó.

-No es nada Pip, en serio...-aseguró tomando su mano con delicadeza, separándola un poco de sí mismo, tanta cercanía le hacía pensar que sus miedos e inseguridades se hacían más visibles para ella.

-¿Porque tan cobarde Cole?-pregunto Andy picando de nuevo al joven, esperando una reacción de él, como una respuesta explosiva, pero una respuesta.

-Ya, Andy-interrumpió Paige, tratando de volver a la calma.

-¿Necesitas que Paige te defienda, Turner?-Insistió Andy con una sonrisa divertida. Cole respiró hondo,volteando a ver a Phoebe, tratando de tranquilizarse con su presencia.

-¿Sabes Pheebs? Volveré cuando el asunto esté un poco más tranquilo-dijo volteándose y caminando hacia la salida, dejando a Andy sorprendido pues esperaba que su amigo correspondiera con una broma, un grito o algo, pero ¡Nada! –"Cole ¿Qué sucede?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente.

-¿Te vas a ir así como así?-dijo Prue casi histérica, sin poder creer que se estuviera escapando de la situación como un cobarde, pero él parecía no responderle y continuar su camino hasta la puerta-¡Te estoy hablando Cole!

El aludido se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla sin saber si irse o voltear, pero una fuerza en su interior, la misma que su madre solía llamar Beltazhor, lo hizo voltear y responder algo que jamás hubiera pensado en decirle a Prue:

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿No te aburres de controlarlo todo?-Gritó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, haciendo callar a la mayor de las hermanas producto del impacto.

-¡Hey!-Se quejó Andy tratando de controlarse, no sólo el bastardo había desaparecido sin decir nada, si no que se aparecía sin dar explicaciones y para colmo le gritaba a su novia cuando ésta y los demás sólo estaban preguntando po él. Arremangó su camisa y caminó hacia Cole con bastante furia y los puños apretados en reflejo de ella.

-¡Escúchame Turner! no sé lo que te pasa, pero eso se te quitará a los golpes si no entiendes con palabra- dijo lanzando el primer puño al aire en dirección a Cole, con plena confianza de que acertaría y lograría intimidarlo, o que iba a hacerlo desistir en esa fría y malcriada actitud; es que desde pequeños, él Darryl era los mejores en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Cole y Leo eran más…"Diplomáticos" por decirlo de alguna una manera amable.

Cole evadió el golpe de inmediato y con suma facilidad, dejando muy sorprendido a Andy quién rápidamente lanzó el segundo, siendo nuevamente evadido con facilidad, por mucho que hubiera aumentado la velocidad e inconscientemente la fuerza aplicada, pero Cole apenas hacía esfuerzo para evadirlo: eso y la sonrisa del abogado estaba provocando que su sangre herviera- ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido Cole a pelear así?

-¡No se golpeen!-gritó Phoebe tratando de separarlos, al mismo tiempo en que Prue. 

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó Cole empujando a Phoebe tan fuerte que logró hacerla caer al suelo, logrando que se golpeara la cabeza con una mesita de atrás.

-Phoebe-gritó Paige tratando de acomodarla en el suelo, sin moverla demasiado-¿estás bien?

-¿Te golpeaste fuerte?-dijo Piper acercandose a sus hermanas menores, pero la accidentada no respondía-¿Phoebe?

-Andy, amor, para-chillaba Prue tratando de separarlos, pero su novio se la quitaba de encima con suma facilidad, tanto que se sentía frustrada al ver que cada intento fallaba. No se había percatado de que Phoebe se había golpeado la cabeza, su atención estaba totalmente en los chicos.

Cole se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo humillar a ese humano con complejo de policia, le resultaba lo mejor del día-¿Que pasa Trudeau tan mal te entrenaron que no puedes acertar un golpe a un simple abogado? –preguntó con una sonrisa que Andy nunca antes habia visto en Cole, cínica, divertida y algo terrorífica de ver.

-No reacciona-decía Paige asustada-¡Piper, no reacciona!- repitió de nuevo conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana en un intento de hacerla despertar.

-Tranquila, tranquila-decía sin poder tranquilizarse ella misma, viendo como Cole, Prue y Andy seguían preocupados de la pelea de golpes e insultos..

-¡PHOEBE DESPIERTA!-Gritó Paige, llamando la atención de Prue, logrando que esta situara su vista en Phoebe, un sudor frio la recorrió, y su instinto de maternal reaccionó ante los chicos como culpables: aunque le doliera debia sacarlos de ahí o sus hermanas podrian verse afectadas de nuevo -–"Mamá, abuela, tío…¡Denme fuerzas"

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – gritó con tanta furia que dejó a Paige y Piper sumamente calladas, mirándose la una a la otra con algo de miedo en sus semblantes: Prue parecía un toro sediento de sangre.

-FUERA DE AQUI-dijo señalando la puerta mientras se aproximaba a ambos hombres y los empujaba hacia fuera con toda la fuerza que tenía-¡Y hasta que aprendan a comportarse como adultos y como hombres de verdad no regresen!-gritó haciéndolos cruzar la puerta completamente confundidos, sin tener idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando- ¡¡NINGUNO!! -gritó otra vez a todo pulmón, mientras azotaba la puerta al cerrarla en la cara de los chicos.

-Phoebe- llamo Prue luego de cerrar la puerta, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que rápidamente limpió de su rostro- Pheebs-repitió tomando la cabeza de su hermana con cuidado.

-¿Qué...?-murmuró despertando de a poco, sentía que la cabeza le dolía demasiado, incluso tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Te caíste, y te golpeaste-dijo Piper mirando como las tres hermanas estaban temblando después de la escena que habían presenciado.

-Debió ser un golpe fuerte-dijo Phoebe sonriendo para relajar un poco el ambiente-duele-dijo recordándole a Prue el tono de cuando tenía cinco años y estaba a punto de llorar aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sus lagrimas amenazaron nuevamente con salir ante el recuerdo y el alivio.

-Claro-dijo Paige con tono de "obvio"- si volaste casi un metro desde que Cole...

-¿Dónde está Cole?-preguntó interrumpiendo Paige en voz alta-¿Y Andy?- Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, un grito desgarrador proveniente desde afuera las asustó a todas, para luego oír el grito de Andy llamando a Cole.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Phoebe tratando de pararse para ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba afuera, y por qué Andy parecía tan desesperado en gritar.

-Tu, no vas a ningún lado jovencita-dijo Prue tratando de calmarse, volviendo a recostarla en el suelo- Piper, Paige quédense aquí cuidando de Phoebe, ya regreso-dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta a solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes, como el por qué el par de idiotas a quien había expulsado del salón seguían discutiendo cuando les había ordenado claramente que dejaran de hacerlo.

Afuera ambos chicos se habían quedado sin palabras, Prue era sin duda la mujer más aterradora que ambos habían conocido en sus vidas. Cole tragó en seco y centró su vista en sus manos, algo aturdido. 

–Pero- murmuró llamando la atención de Andy inconscientemente- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - susurró con una mirada de terror pintada en su rostro, olvidándose por completo de que su amigo estaba ahí. Una intensa sensación lo obligó a llevar sus manos a su cabeza, haciéndolo empezar a gritar ante la agudeza del dolor.

-¡Cole! –gritó Andy espantado, sosteniendo a su amigo quien sólo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si así evadiera el dolor o lo que fuera que lo torturaba.

-Cole, amigo ¿Qué pasa?-decía Andy preocupado, mientras este pareciá retorcerse entre los brazos de él y no paraba de gritar agonizante, aferrándose cada vez más al futuro policía. Un grito histérico de Prue los hizo ponerse más nerviosos, sobre todo al escuchar la manera en que ésta abría la puerta, lista para disparar al primero que viera frente suyo:

-¡Andy!-gritó Prue completamente enfurecida, abriendo la puerte de un golpe- ¿Qué te dije de los golpes antes de echarte?

-¡Juro que no hice nada!-se defendió mirandola con cara de espanto y el corazón en la boca producto del mismo. Prue frunció el ceño y pudo ver que él decía la verdad, estaban abrazados, no golpéandose.

-Pero Andy –dijo Prue a punto de un ataque de nervios -Cuándo cerré la puerta Cole, no estaba así-dijo con tono irónico recalcando lo obvio, cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su punto.

-Prue, te repito ¡Que no hice nada! lo juro- dijo mientras notaba como Cole se aferraba con más fuerza a su brazo, compartiendo una mirada de miedo con la mayor de las hermanas.

Prue pensaba rápidamente qué hacer, todo era un desastre, estaba asustada por todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando: por el golpe de Phoebe y por Cole, la forma en que este último se retorcía en los brazos de Andy y cómo se aferraba a este le indicaban que el dolor le estaba ganando y que era realmente fuerte, él era tan orgulloso como ella y jamás demostraría su dolor así, abiertamente al público si no fuera algo realmente fuerte.

-Ok - dijo despejándose el cabello de la cara, respirando rápido para volver a enfocarse en las situaciones actuales; ya pensaría acerca de dónde, en qué y con quién había estado Cole esos días, no cabían dudas de que cosería a Cole a preguntas, le gustara o no, pero sería más tarde, ahora su prioridad era mantener a toda su familia sana y salva.

-Andy: lleva a Cole a mi habitación, no te separes de él ¿Entendido? –Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, mientras su novia corría al interior de la casa a dar más instrucciones – Paige: lleva a Phoebe a su habitacion, tampoco te separes de ella; Piper: tú llama a Leo, dile que venga rápido, que es una emergencia y si no te puedes comunicar con él alista el auto para llevarlos a ambos al hospital-terminó de dictar, pensando que sin duda sus nervios deberían estar siendo visibles para sus hermanas y también para Andy, ya que los tres reaccionaron sin perder un segundo en vacilaciones y se fueron directo a realizar las tareas que les había encomendado.

-Es mejor llevarla al hospital-dijo Piper fijándose en que su hermana no perdiera el pulso, mientras ésta trataba de sacársela de encima por "exagerada"- el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, y Cole también debería ir-continuó Piper tomando la mano de Phoebe otra vez, esperando la respuesta de Prue.

-Bien-dijo asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza aún así llama a Leo, ante alguna eventualidad el nos podrá ayudar.

-Cole- llamó Phoebe preocupada al verlo subir junto a Andy, pero ninguno de los dos oyó sus palabras, por lo que continuaron su camino hasta la habitación de Prue sin detenerse-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó dirigiendo la pregunta a sus hermanas, tratando de levantarse nuevamente para constatar en terreno lo que le pasaba.

-Nada -dijo Paige, evitando que se parara de golpe- él estará bien, ambos estarán bien, pero no te levantes-dijo la pequeña reteniéndola aprensivamente, el miedo de perder a alguno de los dos se acomodaba en su pecho como una llaga, rememorando el dolor de la reciente pérdida de su abuela y Julián.

- No iré a ningún lado, y no exageres ¡quiero ver a Cole!- dijo de manera terca soltándose de su brazo para intentar levantarse de nuevo, siendo detenida por los acuosos ojos de su hermana menor.

-Por favor, Pheebs -dijo Paige sin poder ya contener sus lágrimas, dejando a las otras tres hermanas sorprendidas por el gesto; Paige casi nunca lloraba, siempre prefería guardarse esa clase de emociones en los momentos difíciles, tenía que estar pasando algo importante por la cabeza y/o el corazón de su hermana para que se pusiera así.

-Está bien-susurró Phoebe reacomodándose en el suelo. El timbre sonó a los pocos minutos interrumpiendo a las chicas, y aumentando de nuevo los nervios de Prue.

-¿El timbre?-preguntó la misma despues de que todos estaban arriba repartidos entre las habitaciones de Phoebe y Prue.

-¡Jeremy!-recordó Piper-le dije que viniera a desayunar…-murmuró algo tímida por la intromisión del chico al que todos parecían despreciar por alguna razón que desconocía.

Prue frunció el ceño y pensó- "¡Lo último que me faltaba!".

-Piper ve a ver ¡Y si no es Leo dile se vaya rápido y ven aquí!-dijo autoritariamente esta vez en voz alta, logrando que la segunda hija de Patty diera un salto y corriera lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, encontrándose con quién había tocado la puerta algo sorprendido por la rápida y violenta forma en que la había abierto.

-Hola linda-dijo acercandose a besarla, pero Piper se corrió nerviosamente, pensando en cómo decirle de forma educada que se fuera ya-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó fijándose en la forma en que jugaba con su cabello y no dejaba de mirarlo con algo de culpabilidad.

-Si, larga historia, lo único que importa es que Cole apareció, pero se peleó a golpes con Andy y empujaron a Phoebe quien se golpeó en la cabeza y ahora Cole está arriba muerto de dolor pero nadie sabe de qué, hasta Andy está asustado y Phoebe despertó hace poco de la inconciencia y…-Decía enredándose entre sus propias palabras, pensando en que su resumen, posiblemente había confundido más a Jeremy que ayudado a entender qué había pasado en la casa.

-Hey, hey -decía tratando de llamar la atención de su novia, quien se cayó en el acto -Piper Ya, cálmate –terminó de decir mientras oía a la mayor de las Haliwell llamando a su novia a gritos desde una de las habitaciones.

-Vamos, Prue está alterada-dijo Jeremy corriendo junto a Piper hasta arriba entrando a la habitación de Cole, que era de donde provenían los gritos de Prue.

Piper no pudo evitar extrañarse, mientras seguía a su novio hasta las habitaciones… era como si estuviera al tanto de la situación y ahora la estuviera guiando exactamente hasta los cuartos, no se había alterado ni había hecho ningún tipo de pregunta, "seguro tiene buenos reflejos ante este tipo de situaciones"- Sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver a Andy sujetar a Cole con fuerza, mientras su hermana trataba de tomar el rostro de éste entre sus manos para tratar de ver algo... o hablarle al menos…intentar calmarlo.

-Escucha Piper, quédate con Cole un segundo mientras yo me encargo de llevar a Phoebe al auto, tendremos que irnos con ella, Cole se niega a ir al hospital –afirmó Prue mientras se pasaba la mano por la fuente quitando un poco de sudor, sin reparar en la presencia de Jeremy.

-¿Qué?-dijo Piper enojada -¿Cómo que se niega? ¡Si se está muriendo de dolor!-exclamó con ira, ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable consigo mismo? Primero la batalla campal con Phoebe para que se quedara quieta y ahora otra para llevar a Cole a un médico-"Con razón hacen tan buena pareja"-pensó.

-Según él se le pasará en un segundo-dijo Prue –mientras tanto hagámonos cargo de Phoebe, que Leo se ocupe de Cole y él nos dirá si es necesario llevarlo o no ¿entendido?-preguntó a su hermana con tono autoritario otra vez, tratando de retomar la firmeza y el rol de mando que había estado a punto de perder hace poco.

Piper no respondió de inmediato, no le gustaba la situación, pero por ahora no podían hacer mucho: aunque Phoebe jurara estar bien, no se veía así y hasta que Cole no se tranquilizara no podrían llevarlo a ninguna parte, Andy apenas lo contenía – Esta bien- concedió con miedo e inseguridad en sus palabras.

-Esperen -dijo Jeremy, haciéndose notar por Prue por primera vez en el día.

-"¿Por qué Piper no echó a este imbécil?"-se preguntó suspirando pesadamente-"Bueno, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué Piper está saliendo con este imbécil?"

-Prue, no tendrás la fuerza para llevarla en brazos hasta el auto, que se encargue Andy de hacerlo y que Piper te acompañe para evitar que se golpee o algo mientras bajan las escaleras, yo me encargo de Turner mientras tanto, será lo mejor-ordenó mientras Prue trataba de aguantarse las ganas de tirarlo por la ventana más cercana de la casa y desviaba su ira para poner atención a las palabras de Andy.

-Pero –intentó replicar Andy desconfiado, no le agradaba dejar para nada a Cole en compañía de ese, no le daba suficiente confianza, ni siquiera le caía bien.

-Vamos –continuó Jeremy de nuevo - Andy, Si camina se puede agravar en caso de que tenga algo y...

-Lo sé, soy policía, sé de esas cosas-respondió de mala gana-Vamos Piper, Prue-dijo mientras Jeremy sostenía a Cole con más facilidad que Andy.

-Policía, apenas va en la academia y se cree jefe de cuartel-dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa irónica una vez que todos habían dejado el cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Cole tratando de controlar sus combulsiones, su cuerpo gritaba por Beltazhor, pero al situacion no lo ameritaba y su salud mental tampoco.

-Vine a cuidar al bebé de mamá-dijo irónico, hablándole como si fuera un niño-como eres tan idiota y no te sabes cuidar solo, me enviaron a darte esto-dijo entregandole una posión verde, visualmente desagradable-tomala rápido, antes de que te descubran.

-No soy ningún bebé de mamá-respondió Cole antes de mirar la botellita con desconfianza, no tenía idea qué era, pero no tenía grandes opciones; si no la tomaba sabía que iba a terminar conviertiendose en demonio...no tenía nada que perder. Bebió el líquido despacio y de inmediato sintió de manera continua como recuperaba el control sobre Beltazhor- No - se corrigió mentalmente-el control de Turner

-Estoy bien-decía Phoebe algo hastiada mientras Andy la cargaba entre sus brazos por la escalera-me caí, me golpee, nada que sea tan ...

-¡Cállate! me pones nerviosa-chilló Paige mirándola acusadoramente-vas a ver a un médico quieras o no- afirmaba esta mientras se disponía a abrir el auto para ayudar a Andy a poner a Phoebe en él.

-Bien –dijo Prue dirigiéndose a Piper en voz baja para no preocupar a Phoebe, una vez que Andy la llevaba con Paige al auto -¿Quién se queda con Cole?

-Jeremy seguro no tiene problema-dijo Piper como si fuera obvio. Prue hizo una mueca, no queria dejarlo en manos de un desconocido; puede que sea muy novio de Piper pero... Pero aún no era de la familia, por lo que no es de confianza.

-Si-dijo Prue con una cínica sonrisa, tratando de no molestar a su hermana- pero alguien más debería acompañarlos, digo, por si pasa algo- agregó ante la mirada incriminatoria de su hermana, mientras ambas caminaban hasta donde estaban Andy y Paige.

Cole bajaba las escaleras arreglándose la camisa de forma desinteresada, se sentía bien, fuerte y poderoso de nuevo - ¿A dónde fueron las chicas?-preguntó de forma tranquila a Jeremy, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

-Vaya el niño de mami se ha concentrado tanto en no transformarse delante de sus preciados amigos, que no se percato que golpeó a su querida novia-dijo con burla deteniendo al abogado en su concentración de acomodar su ropa.

-¿Qué? –susurró mientras se volteaba a encarar a Jeremy, recibiendo solo una sonrisa cínica como respuesta. Se decidió a dejar de intentar dialogar con ese idiota y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, había golpeado a Phoebe, a… su novia… a la mujer que más amaba y ni siquiera lo había notado. Aceleró el paso hacia la puerta y dio las gracias a Dios al notar que aún podía escuchar las voces de las chicas afuera.

-¡Phoebe!-gritó cruzando la calle rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos -Amor, ¿Estás bien? –gritaba mientras se acercaba a Andy quién estaba intentando ponerla dentro del auto-¡Phoebe amor! ¡Lo siento princesa! –pidió sintiendo como la culpa lo hacía pedazos al verla entre los brazo de su amigo, no se perdonaría nunca si le había pasado algo malo por culpa de él-Andy, déjame verla-pidió haciéndolo voltear hacia sí, con una fuerza y determinación que lo dejaron sorprendido.

Nadie se movió de sus posiciones, todos mirándolo con cara de interrogación, mientras Phoebe parecía estar confundida también; por un lado estaba feliz de que Cole se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella, tanto que no hubiera pensado en lo que estaba diciendo y delante de quienes lo estaba diciendo, pero por el otro lado... bueno ella y Piper parecían cerrar los ojos, para no ver la reacción de Prue, podían sentir que sería un efecto tsunami: Primero se recogerían las olas y luego el gran golpe.

- Vamos Andy, ¡Muévete!-repitió Cole tomando a Phoebe entre sus brazos, quitandosela a su amigo-¿Estás bien Pheebs? –preguntó despejando la cara de la chica, fijándose directamente en los dulces ojos que lo miraban.

-Eso creo-respondió con una cálida sonrisa-haciendo que Cole respirara profundamente, algo más tranquilo que al principio.

-Lo siento-dijo con tristeza, tan culpable como queriendo llorar, ocasionado una sonrisa en Piper y otra en Phoebe; ese si era su Cole, su chico, su novio…-No me fijé, te juro que si me hubiera dado cuenta...-continuó enredándose en disculpas y excusas que jamás iban a quitarle la culpa de encima.

-Ya no importa-dijo Phoebe poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar, logrando que Cole reemplazara las palabras por un fuerte abrazo -Te quiero-dijo mientras sus labios se juntaban tímidamente con los de su novio, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo hasta que al escuchar la voz de Andy recordó en dónde y frente a quienes estaban.

-¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?-preguntó Andy algo confundido, igual que Prue y Paige.

-¿Solamente te parece raro lo que dijeron?-preguntó Prue desencajada, sin poder creerlo que estaba viendo en ese momento, Cole y Phoebe se habían besado delante de todos y de la nada…¡Claro que no era de la nada! Había gato encerrado y ella quería sacarlo de su jaula.

-Dijo, "Oh no, lo siento princesa"-mintió Piper tratando de sonar realista, pero lo único que recibió fueron miradas con expresiones incrédulas, todos los habían visto besándose, no había nada de lo que ella pudiera decir para seguir ocultando la situacion.

-Escuché la palabra "amor" ¿Desde cuándo es "tu amor"?-preguntó Andy frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo me preocuparía más de que hace veinte minutos gritara como enfermo y ahora está de pie sosteniendo a su amor-dijo Paige tratando de dar la nota humorística, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Piper como advertencia.

-¿Qué están todos ciegos? ¿NADIE SE FIJO EN EL BESO?-gritó Prue exasperada apuntando a todo el mundo y luego re apuntando a la pareja que seguía abrazándose nerviosamente.

-Ejem...lo siento, golpe en la cabeza, lesiones que no se ven a simple vista, quien sabe, hemorragia interna…tengo que ir al hospital ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo Phoebe tratando de escaparse de la situación durante un rato, Prue hizo un gesto de reprimenda que no le veía desde que era niña, por lo que la novia del año desistió de sus intentos de liberarse de ella.

-Estás bien, lo repetiste mil veces antes de que te bajáramos, ahora explícame qué pasa porque parece que no entiendo-gritó cruzándose de brazos, imponentemente. Los chicos podían notar cómo le costaba respirar producto de la rabia y los gritos que trataba de reprimir y no continuar con otro escándalo, era demasiado para un solo día.

-Nada-dijo Phoebe sonriendo-amor, tú sabes, es una expresión de cariño... ¿verdad amor? -dijo hablándole a Andy, quien frunció el ceño y no le siguió el juego-¿Cierto amores?-dijo mirando a Paige y Piper, quienes se miraban complicadas, sin saber cómo evadir a Prue.

-¡Claro! amor, que palabra tan linda, ser amado...amor, cariño, cielo...-continuó diciendo Paige, pero se quedó callada al notar que Prue no se creía una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

Piper suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer, mientras Cole y Phoebe ni siquiera tenían el valor de mirarse a los ojos después del gran error que habían cometido al revelar todo delante del "público".

-Lo que menos me importa es cómo se digan, ¡Acabo de verlos besándose y siguen tratando de ocultármelo! ¿Creen que soy imbécil? –gritó totalmente enojada, no sabía qué le disgustaba más, lo que había visto o que le hubieran mentido tan descaradamente y siguieran intentándolo a pesar de tener todas las pruebas en contra.

-No, pero me gustaría...-murmuraron Paige y Phoebe casi imperceptiblemente, a pesar de que la última no lo sabía, Paige podría pasar por el mismo "problema" si las cosas entre ella y Broody llegaban a salir bien.

-Si quieres te doy una entrevista completa más tarde, pero déjame llevarla al hospital primero-intervino Cole preocupado, se sentía infinitamente culpable por lo que le había pasado a Phoebe y no permitiría que un capricho de Prue lo detuviera en enmendar el error.

-Andy: llévate a Phoebe, Cole y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a la pareja que no discutió; seguirle el juego era la mejor manera de asegurar sus vidas durante diez o veinte minutos más.

-Con cuidado, su cabeza-dijo Andy traspasándola con delicadeza al interior del auto.

-No estoy lisiada-se quejó Phoebe-puedo sentarme sola, gracias-rezongó quitándose todos los brazos, manos o intentos de ayuda de encima.

-No me arriesgo-respondió Andy-ahora abróchate el cinturón, tú y yo tenemos que conversar.

-Claro papá-murmuró tirando de la manga de Cole antes de que se fuera, mientras Andy se daba la vuelta para entrar finalmente al auto y tomar el volante-Te amo-dijo atrayéndolo desde la corbata para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, solamente para hacer enojar más a Prue, mientras Piper y Paige sólo negaban con la cabeza sobre lo infantil que podía ser Phoebe a veces, y lo increíble que era que un hombre de la edad de Cole le siguiera el juego.

-Ya vete rápido-gritó Prue tomando a Cole del brazo y separándolo de Phoebe violentamente, mientras Andy aceleraba de 0 a 60 a una velocidad nunca antes vista por un ojo humano.

-¿Quién más sabía?-preguntó mirando acusatoriamente a Paige y Piper cuando vio que el vehículo ya había salido de su vista.

-Yo no-dijo Paige hundiéndose de brazos tranquilamente, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

-¿Piper?-preguntó Prue tratando de mirarla a los ojos sin que esta se dejara, por alguna razón ella siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo-¡Piper!-suspiró acusatoriamente, mientras ella la miraba incómodamente, odiaba ser atrapada-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-¡No podía hacerlo! Era traicionar a Phoebe…

-Claro, pero no te importó traicionarme a mi ¿Verdad?-preguntó furibunda, dándose vuelta para gritarle ahora a Cole-¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡Cómo pude qué! Hablas como si le hubiera disparado, ¿No crees que estás exagerando?-dijo Cole con frialdad, sabía que llegaría el día en que tuviera que enfrentarse a Prue, pero no esperaba que fuera hoy.

-¿No crees que estas evitando mi pregunta?-insistió Prue molesta, cerrando los ojos y caminando un poco alrededor del mismo lugar; estaba decepcionada y se sentía herida, traicionada por la gente que más amaba.

-Cole, este tema no es nuevo, ya se había hablado y se habíamos decidido que no iba a pasar nada entre ustedes dos-comenzó a decir recordando las viejas discusiones que habían ocurrido en el pasado, una en donde también había estado incluida ella y el resto de sus hermanas.

-¿Habíamos? esa decisión la tomó la abuela, yo no decidí nada y Phoebe tampoco-interrumpió Cole de golpe, si ella se ponía agresiva, él no iba a dejarse amedrentar, por mucho que le doliera discutir con ella.

-Claro, y no pudiste esperar a que muriera para hacer lo que se te diera la gana con mi hermana, ¿Verdad? -preguntó con mucha ira, empezando a perder el sentido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú hermana? ¿Desde cuándo haces esa diferencia de "tú hermana"? Siempre pensé que éramos "Nosotros" los cinco, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó conteniendo ese leve dolor que provocaban las palabras de Prue, sobretodo dichas de esa manera.

-Los hermanos no se besan-respondió irónicamente-a menos que tu mente sea más enferma de lo que pienso, y estoy más que segura que besarse no es ni la mitad de lo que ustedes hacen, la abuela no lleva un año muerta y tú ya estás deshaciendo sus instrucciones.

-La abuela no lleva ni un año muerta y tu ya estás usurpando su lugar-rebatió Cole dejando a Prue completamente callada al escuchar eso, parecía como poco a poco iban saliendo las cosas que sentían y no habían compartido nunca con nadie.

-Hey chicos, esto se está poniendo feo, ¿Por qué no respiran y conversamos con un café? ¿Eh?-preguntó Paige algo nerviosa, mientras Piper suspiraba las veces que fuera necesario para calmarse, pero no funcionaba.

-¡Tú cállate!-dijeron Prue y Cole al mismo tiempo, mientras Paige murmuraba algo por lo bajo y entraba a la casa quejándose de lo idiotas que eran los que estaban afuera, dejando a Piper sola mirando la escena. Odiaba que se pusieran a discutir por tonterías, y pensaba que tanto Cole como Prue se estaban pasando con las declaraciones que estaban haciendo, ¿Pero a ella qué? Siempre era la niña, la que no sabía nada y a la que mandaban a callarse y no meterse en cosas de adultos, si ellos se creían adultos y no veían lo ridículos que eran, ella no iba a ir a decírselos si no la querían oír.

-¿No te habías ido?-preguntó poco amigablemente al encontrarse a Jeremy caminando por la sala de la casa, parecía sonreír… ¿Por qué sonreiría?

-Iba saliendo, gracias-respondió pasando de largo despectivamente hasta la perta llegando hasta Piper-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó al escuchar los gritos que Cole y Prue seguían compartiendo.

-Luego te explico, es mejor que te vayas-dijo Piper mientras Jeremy trataba de besarla, pero ella lo ignoró-Adiós-respondió secamente, mientras centraba su atención nuevamente en la pelea.

-No te voy a permitir que deshonres así la memoria de mi abuela-gritaba Prue sintiendo como unas lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos.

-Yo no voy a permitir que destruyas mi vida o la de Phoebe, no es tu asunto…-gritó él de vuelta, mirándola con resentimiento- ¡es nuestra vida! ¡Mía y de ella! Tú no tienes de qué opinar.

-¿Ah no? ¡Claro que es mi asunto! ella es una irresponsable, y tú pareces no darte cuenta de que es una niña, parece que intentaras aprovecharte de ella, ¡Por Dios Cole!-agregó Prue también resentida.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Cole con incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando ¿El aprovecharse de Phoebe?- Lo primero: Phoebe dejó de ser una niña hace años Prudence, y lo segundo: ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, que acaso no me conoces lo suficiente?

-Claro, ¡Cómo no!, quién sabe qué estaban haciendo cuando tenía catorce años- respondió Prue evadiendo la pregunta del abogado acerca de la confianza, claro que confiaba en él, pero ¿Era tan difícil entender que hablaban de su hermanita?

-No hables así de ella-respondió de una manera más fría.

-¿Ah no? –Gritó llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, lista para disparar otra vez- ¿Vas a negar que para lo único que se juntaban era para...

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración-ordenó Cole apuntándola con el dedo, no quería escucharla decir lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Prue, ya es suficiente-dijo Piper nerviosa, tratando de terminar la discusión. Ambos estaban hablando desde la ira, y conociéndolos, sería muy difícil alguna disculpa o intento al menos más adelante.

-¿Qué vas a ser si la termino? - retó con ironía, disfrutando aquel momento en el que se sentía poderosa sobre él y sobre la discusión.

-Por favor, Prue...- volvió a insistir Piper.

-No creo que seas capaz de hablar así de mi y tu hermana-dijo Cole más tranquilo.

-Pruébame-respondió ella sonriendo tan ampliamente que a Cole y Piper les dio ganas de vomitar- para lo único que sirven tú y ella juntos es para tener sexo ¿Me vas a decir que no es así? - Cole la miró con resentimiento, mientras Piper se ponía más nerviosa que antes, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida- No voy a mentirte, servimos para muchas cosas, pero no hay mejor que Phoebe en la cama, es increíble-una cachetada atravesó la cara de Cole tan rápido que no alcanzó a sentirla hasta un par de segundos después del impacto.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Qué diría tu padre si escuchara lo que estás diciendo?

-¿Qué diría tu madre si te escuchara a ti?

-No te metas con mi madre-amenazó Prue acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Cole, con una mirada asesina.

-No menciones a mi padre-respondió él siguiéndole el juego con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Leo llegando lo más rápido que podía, pero vivía bastante lejos. Piper suspiró aliviada al verlo, sin duda había llegado en el momento adecuado, evitando que los chicos se mataran entre ellos.

-Nada-dijo Prue mirando por última vez a los ojos de Cole, algo perturbada. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino hasta el auto-Voy al hospital-dijo caminando a pasos agigantados, notando que nadie la seguía-¡Piper camina! Y trae a Paige –gritó sintiendo que todo el mundo parecía estar apoyándolos a ellos y dándole la espalda- y tú no te atrevas a acercarte a mi-dijo mirando a Cole con resentimiento, sintiendo como unas furiosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin desearlo.

Cole se sentó en el suelo y suspiró pesadamente, mientras veía a los chicos alejarse: discutir con Prue no lo hacía feliz, y sabía que no debía haber respondido a nada de sus insinuaciones, pero algo en su interior lo había hecho gritar en su contra, y aunque había controlado sus emociones, no había podido manejar la situación como Phoebe debería estar esperando ahora -¿En qué se ha transformado mi vida?-susurró mientras veía como Leo se sentaba a su lado sin decir nada.

- ¿Y? Dime– comenzó a decir Andy para romper el hielo de una manera suave, provocar a Phoebe con gritos e insinuaciones pesadas solamente iban a lograr que se pusiera a la defensiva- ¿Desde cuándo salen?- Preguntó mientras volteaba un poco para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Quienes?-preguntó Phoebe sin ponerle real atención, apoyando sus zapatillas sobre la mesita del copiloto.

-Pues tu sabes, ¡Tú y Cole! – especificó tratando de tener paciencia, pero parecía que Phoebe estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la situación, lo cual sinceramente no le extrañaría.

-Ahhh, Cole y yo, bueno, salíamos a pasear con mamá hace años...-dijo fingiendo que recordaba, haciéndose la difícil solamente para molestar-creo que desde siempre… ¿No crees?

La respuesta sorprendió a Andy, sin duda tenia lógica lo que estaba diciendo, aunque ella pensara que no era más que una broma…el cariño siempre estuvo ahí entre ellos, desde el día en que se conocieron, sin embargo ese tipo de cariño no era suficiente para construir una relación o puede ser confundido con una.

-Phoebe, a ver, ¿No crees que puedes estar confundiendo un cariño de hermanos con algo más?-preguntó cambiando su tono a uno más serio esta vez, para darle a entender que no estaba jugando.

-¿Que tal tu y Prue?-preguntó mientras veía por la ventana a las personas caminando y algunas manchas del piso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó desorientado ante la respuesta.

-Se conocen desde siempre, antes de que yo naciera ya eras amigo de ella y de Piper, ¿Como sabes que no es amor de hermanos?-explicó volteando a ver a Andy. La pregunta lo había descolocado por completo, sin embargo contestó de inmediato y con mucha seguridad:

-No es lo mismo Phoebe, yo la amo, lo siento-dijo orgulloso de su respuesta.

-Lo sientes, ¿Y estas seguro no? quiero decir, hay algo que te dice que es amor-continuó Phoebe, contenta al notar que su amigo estaba cayendo en lo que ella quería explicar.

-Si, claro que si, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con ustedes? Preguntó algo desesperado por todas las deviaciones que Phoebe estaba haciendo.

-¡Oh Dios Andy! eres algo lento ¿cierto?-pregunto con ironía, debía acostumbrarse a que a los hombres había que explicárselo todo más de una vez para que entendieran- Tiene que ver, porque es lo mismo, yo lo amo, lo siento, está aquí-dijo señalando su corazón con su palma.

-Phoebe-suspiró Andy- Eres muy joven como para saber eso con exactitud, además la diferencia de edades es mucha entre ustedes dos Cole es un hombre maduro con muchísima más experiencia que tú en estas cosas- terminó recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de la chica.

-Andy, esas cosas son detalles, yo sé que lo amo, y sé que él me ama...hemos estado enamorados desde que puedo recordarlo, y ese amor ha crecido junto con nosotros durante estos años...sigue siendo la misma llama que hace seis años atrás, la que todo el mundo veía, nunca desapareció-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y convencida de lo que estaba diciendo-¿Acaso tu no tuviste mi edad? –Continuó -para entonces, ¿Sentías que lo de Prue era real? para mi Cole es real Andy, creo que tenemos derecho a intentarlo ¿No crees?

Andy suspiró, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color, decidió seguir la conversación de una manera un poco más personal.

-No me mal entiendas Phoebe, no quiero jugar a ser tu padre, pero pienso que están precipitando las cosas, los quiero a ambos como si fueran mis hermanos, y no quiero que ninguno salga herido, además...-hizo una pausa como pensando en qué palabras usar para darse a entender bien y evitar confusiones- algo le está pasando a Cole y no nos quiere decir qué es ¿Estás preparada para enfrentar ese algo? sea lo que sea-dijo antes de que ella lo pudiera interrumpir como pretendía- porque eso Phoebe, entre otras cosas, implica tener una relación adulta y seria.

Phoebe se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, pensando en la respuesta: tenía miedo y era cierto, pero sabía que lo amaba y que daría lo que fuera por Cole, confiaba en él, jamás le había fallado...ella no podía dejarlo solo, menos ahora, fuera lo que fuera por lo que estuviera pasando ella estaría con él, como sabía que él con ella en el caso de que fuera al revés.

- Si Andy-asintió sonriéndose a sí misma-Estoy lista.

El policía sonrió, ya que la seguridad que había expresado Phoebe le hacía recordar a Prue: parecía que la pequeña había madurado sin que nadie, excepto Cole, se diera cuenta de eso.

-No estas sola Pheebs-dijo Andy tomando su mano entre la suya, acariciándola con fraternidad- lo afrontaremos juntos.

-Gracias papá-dijo bromeando-significa mucho para mi Andy, gracias-dijo abrazandolo con toda la fuerza que el angulo le permitia-de verdad, gracias.

-Si, ahora apresuremonos que al volver deberemos enfrentarnos a la bestia-Phoebe frunció el ceño sin entender, al ver esto Andy se apresuró a aclarar - la furia de Prue-dijo conteniendose la risa-No digas que dije eso.

-A veces me regunto cómo la soportas-dijo phoebe con un puchero.

-Amor phoebs , amor-dijo suspirando.

-Amor-sonrió ella.

Prue iba manejando con los puños apretados en el volante, parecía bastante molesta y cada movimiento que hacía tenía impregando un toque de brusquedad doble o triple de la normal.

-Prue...-murmuró Piper algo nerviosa - ¿No crees que...

-¿Que mis dos hermanas acaban de mentirme? ¿Que me han visto la cara de tonta durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo? ¿Que todo esto es un error?-Ladró moviendo las manos para todas partes, incluso soltando el volante para retomarlo nuevamente con fuerza al notarlo.

-Iba a decir exagerando...-terminó de decir Piper.

Prue no respondió, mientras Paige parecía tratar de buscar la mejor manera de ayudar a Cole y Phoebe a safar de la situación, si lograba que ellos pudieran ser una pareja aprobada por el consejo superior de amigos y familiares exagerados S.A, sería más fácil para ella tener alguna relación con Broody. -"¿De qué hablas?"-se dijo a si misma- "Para pensar en una relación, primero, hay que tener una oportunidad..." –Paige suspiró pesadamente, a veces su misma conciencia podía ser tan molesta…

-Prue, en el fondo todos sabíamos que habían dos grandes opciones...-decía Paige como si se tratara de un problema matemático-O se daban por vencidos y se buscaban a otra persona, o volverían a intentarlo si realmente su relación era fuerte- concluyó sonriendo ante su gran lógica, pero notando que nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, o al menos tener el valor de afirmarlo frente Prue –"mmm inteligente"-se dijo así misma.

Decidió intervenir otra vez, al fin y al cabo era como una práctica para cuando ella fuera el futuro blanco de la ira de Prue-Si están juntos de nuevo, a pesar de todos los problemas, ¿No deberías darles una oportunidad?

-No, no lo creo, lo único que creo y sé, es que esto es una tontería y que después de lo que hizo

Piper no tiene derecho a hacer ningún tipo de comentario-terminó Prue dedicando una mirada incriminatoria a esta última.

-¡Oye! La que no tiene derecho a bloquear derechos eres tú –dijo Piper mientras Paige volteaba a verla sorprendida, pero en silencio, ahora si la situación se estaba tornando algo peligrosa, había estar loca para meterse entre ellas.

-Escúchame Piper –dijo Prue conteniéndose para no gritarle a su hermana- no me interesa saber qué piensas, ya me di cuenta que siempre vas a apoyarla a ella, odio ser la bruja mala de la historia siempre, pero luego va a volver llorando y ahí quiero verlas a todas por darle falsas ideas de pajaritos y flores, seis años es mucho tiempo, son de distintas generaciones y eso no va a cambiar.

- No creo que sean falsas ideas de pajaritos y flores, ¡es positivismo! ¿Y qué importa la edad? ¡El amor es como es!-insistió Paige tratando de animar la situación.

-Tú hablas porque tienes boca, no tienes idea de donde estás parada, eres una adolescente que ve demasiada televisión y por eso no sabes nada del mundo, las cosas no siempre son como las dicen las series y las comedias, y espero que lo entiendas pronto porque parece que Piper aún no lo comprende- gritó con fiereza mientras se pasaba un semáforo.

-¡No voy a dejarte que nos hables así Prue! –dijo Paige comenzando a enojarse.

-Te molesta porque es cierto, no es mi culpa si la verdad te ofende Paige, aprende a asumirla- dijo con ira y la respiración algo agitada.

-¿Verdad? Yo te puede decir un par que necesitas asumir tu Prue-contesto desafiante Paige.

-Ya Paige, no discutas-dijo Piper aparentemente herida.

-Acá la única que no ha madurado aún es Prue, y hasta que no se dé cuenta, no vamos a conseguir nada recibiendo insultos gratis, ni diciendo cosas que en realidad no pensamos como ella hizo con Cole.

-¿No quieren quedarse calladas? Trato de manejar, me distraen-dijo poniendole punto final a todo intento de conversación hasta llegar al hospital.

Leo veía por la carretera por donde Prue había desaparecido junto a sus hermanas, bastante furiosa, y sin duda alguna se había ido llorando; volteó su mirada a Cole y este no parecía mucho mejor que ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Leo sentado en la acera junto a Cole-Piper me llamó muy asustada, ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó viendo a Cole perfectamente saludable y fuerte, nada parecía ser como lo que le describió Piper.

-Si, pero me siento como un imbécil-respondió suspirando.-Prue puede ser tan difícil...-Dijo enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? -Cole suspiró otra vez, sin duda Leo tenía un cierto don de consejero que hacía a cualquiera sincerarse.

-Descubrió que Phoebe y yo estamos saliendo juntos- Leo abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido... Aunque hace un tiempo le parecía extraño que Cole no estuviera saliendo con nadie y Phoebe tampoco.

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó con calma y amabilidad.

-Poco más de un año... –contestó con una sonrisa de alegría que no pasó desapercibida por Leo.

-¿Está muy enojada?- Preguntó como si realmente necesitara una respuesta.

-Parece un demon...si, mucho-terminó corrigiéndose ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

-Ya se le quitará, creo que puede ser más el estrés por lo que diría su abuela a lo que realmente piensa, es decir, es obvio para todo el mundo que tú y Phoebe son el uno para el otro, Prue también debe verlo.

-No sé Leo, pero la discusión...se me fue de las manos, era como si no fuera yo.

-No sé qué decirte amigo, solamente que bueno, todo se va a solucionar, tienes todo mi apoyo y sé que también el de Piper y Paige, todo va a salir bien –termino con ironía.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, ahora, ¿Vas a decirme donde estuviste estos días?-Preguntó aprovechando la situación para hacerlo, viendo como el cuerpo de Cole se tensaba ante la pregunta.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro- Contestó sin duda alguna.

-No necesitas saberlo, solamente...estoy bien –dijo Cole mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía un poco su ropa, Leo lo imitó.

-No te creo, pero no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras Cole-terminó viendo como su amigo respiraba aliviado ante lo último, feliz por contar con alguien más aparte de Phoebe que le era incondicional y no le exigiría más de lo que podía hacer.

-Quiero ir a ver a Phoebe, se golpeó fuerte, ¿Vamos?-Preguntó mientras se dirigía a su auto seguido por Leo.

-Claro, pero pasemos primero a recoger a Darryl o va a enojarse, no se ha dado cuenta de nada y ya sabes cómo es-afirmó Leo con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto-respondió Cole con una sonrisa-no soporta perderse los chismes.

-¿Por qué te pusiste a pelear con Andy?-Preguntó Leo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Te cuento la historia en el camino-contesto el abogado sonriendo, mientras Leo oía atentamente cada parte de la historia que Cole comenzaba a contar.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde estaban todos sentados en silencio y bastante incómodos en la sala de la mansión, y no exactamente por el silencio, si no por las miradas envenenadas que le dirigía Prue a Cole desde que había llegado del hospital con Phoebe, mientras los demas simplemente trataban de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso que pudiera atentar contra sus propias vidas. 

-Ejem-dijo Paige tratando de llamar la atencion de todos, lográndolo fácilmente-Bueno, bueno Phoebe está bien, Cole ha regresado, Prue no ha matado a nadie, ¿Por qué no salimos a celebrar? Una fiesta, un poco de baile, comida ¡No hay nada mejor para alegrar el alma!-exclamó Paige con una gran sonrisa que convenció a Darryl.

-¡Claro!. ¿Por qué no? -dijo Darryl secundando la propuesta, pensando que al no haber estado directamente involucrado con el incidente de la mañana, Prue no podría ni tendría razones para matarlo; notó su gran error cuando esta casi lo mata con la mirada, por lo que volvió a ver a Leo pidiendo algo de apoyo disimuladamente.

-Yo apoyo-dijo Phoebe levantando la mano rápiadmente, esta vez la ira asesina de Prue se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana.

-Yo también creo que sería buena idea-dijo Piper.

-En vista de que todos tienen ganas de ir a perder una noche de sus vidas, arreglénselas solos, no me necesitan aquí,-dijo Prue tomando camino a la escalera totalmente molesta.

-¿No quieres ir?-preguntó Leo inocentemente.

-¡No iré an inguna parte con esos dos!-respondió Prue cerrando la puerta de su cuarto co nu portazo.

-Genial-resongó Paige suspirando-¿Siempre tiene que ser tan difícil?

-La verdad ya no tengo ánimos de salir…no si Prue está, bueno, me odia-murmuró Phoebe.

-Espera, espera, esto no se transformará en una tragedia griega otra vez, vamos a ir, iremos todos juntos, yo me encargo de Prudence-dijo Andy.

Prue abrazaba su almohada mientras observaba el atardercer a traves de la ventana, tratando de contener las lágrimas: tenía mucho por dentro, sentimientos de culpa, de ira, de orgullo…su cabeza sinceramente no podía más, y el colmo era que la inconsiente y despreocupada de su hermana iba y sugería una fiesta ¿Había algo que celebrar?

Una escurridiza lágrima salió en el momento en que Andy entró a la habitación. Prue limpió rápidamente su rostro, no sabía qué le molestaba más: el hecho de que sabía a qué venía su novio, o la falta de privacidad que se tiene en una familia tan grande.

-Linda-dijo Andy con algo de tristeza al verla así-Prue, ¿Estás bien?-sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta era un gigantesco no, pero no era difícil romper el hielo cuando ella se ponía así, por lo general, ella guardaba sus sentimientos de todo el mundo, incluso de él, pero sabía que no había otra persona con quien ella compartiera sus temores después deun par de intentos en hacerla hablar.

-Nada Andy, no me pasa nada-contestó con tono golpeado- ¡Claro que le pasaba algo! Se sentía sola, Cole siempre la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones, y se suponía que siempre elegían la mejor opción, pero esta vez había quedado como la mala del cuento delante de toda su familia, y lo peor era que no sabía si tenían o no razón respecto a eso.

-Prue, sabes que no me puedes mentir-dijo con ternura, sentandose junto a ella-¿Es por Cole y Phoebe?

¿Cómo explicarle a tu novio que lo que más le molestaba era que esperaba que Cole la apoyara, y no se comportara como un adolescente rebelde, aparte ¡Dios! Estaban yendo encontra de la voluntad de su abuela, ¿Qué acaso a nadie le importaba eso?

-Andy, si estás aquí para hablar de "esos" o peor, para insinuar algo de la estúpida fiesta de Paige, mejor vete por donde viniste-dijo con toda la calma que pudo.

-No me interesa la fiesta-respondió aún enternecido, por alguna razón, cuando la veía así de encerrada en si misma no podía evitar recordar que seguía siendo una mujer joven, una persona dulce y llena de cosas por aprender, a quien, lamentablemente la vida había tratado muy mal.

-Necesito que estés bien, sin eso, ninguna fiesta o "esos" tienen sentido.

-No les llames "esos"- soltó en un reflejo sobreprotector de indiganción, sonrojandose en el acto ante la mirada de contradicción de Andy.

-!Pero si tu...!-comenzó a decir, riendose para sus adentros-mujeres-susurró.

-Escucha Andy-dijo tratando de desviar el tema-no quiero hablar, no ahora-susurró levemente con algo de miedo.

-Prue, amor, tu sabes que yo respeto tus decisiones y que jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres…

-Entonces-dijo Prue con tono de obviedad -¿Por qué estás auqí? ¿Por qué presiento que tienes algo que decirme acerca del escándalo de esta mañana?

-Porque sabes que si te obligaría a hacer lo que es correcto para ti, y a dejar lo que te hace daño, necesitas hablar de esto con alguien y bueno, ¿De qué sirven tantos años juntos si no puedes confiar en mí?

Prue no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba un poco; sin duda él podía calmara solamente con dos palabras y una sonrisa, inclusive un abrazo de su parte podía darle todo el valor que le hacía falta.

-Andy, sabes tan bien como yo que la diferencia de edad es mucha y…

-¿Es realmente eso lo que te molesta?-preguntó recordando cuando ella salía con un chico casi cuatro años mayor que ella sin contarle a Penny.

-Claro-contestó nerviosa -Phoebe es mi hermanita y Cole, bueno él…¡No pueden salir y punto!-dijo como si supalabra fuera única y verdadera.

-Prue...-murmuró Andy mirandola con cara de "no te creo nada".

-A ver, Andy ¿Qué es lo que crees tú que me molesta?-inquirió desafiante, pensando en que ni siquiera su novio podría conocerla tan bien como para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-Creo que tu problema, es que ellos están haciendo lo que tu abuela no quería, y ahora te sientes culpable por no detenerlo. Prue se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose si de verdad era tan predecible o si era que Andy la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba; finalmente explotó y soltó todo lo que tenía adentro.

- ¿Y qué Andy?,¿Qué esperas tú que haga? ¡Mamá murió, la abuela también e inclusive el tío! quedamos solos-dijo abrazándose a si misma- y mi deber es mantener esta familia unida como ellos querían que se hiciera, es mi responsabilidad-dijo algo alterada mientras unas lágrimas bajaban sin tregua por sus mejillas.

-Amor-murmuró Andy sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedazos al verla así-entiendo que para ti sea difícil pero...déjalos vivir su vida, y tú aprende a vivir la tuya, puede ser que la abuela y tú sean P. Halliwell, pero tú eres Prudence, no eres Penny...no tienes por qué tomar su lugar y detener tu vida tratando de ser como ella, Prue, yo estoy enamorado de quien eres y tus hermanas te aman ma´s que nada en el mundo...no destruyas a la verdadera Prue Halliwell tratando de actuar como otra persona quería que lo hicieras

-Pero... la abuela mantuvo esta familia unida,ella y su forma de ser, y yo-dijo sollozando -no creo ser tan buena por mi misma para hacer lo mismo, no puedo-repitió conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿No crees que es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona?-preguntó Andy atrayendola hacia sus brazos-deja que tus hermanas también ayuden a mantener todo esto unido, para eso vas a tener que dejarlas toamr sus decisiones...cometer sus errores; y prue-dijo sonriendole-¿Crees que si no fueeras lo suficientemente buena por ti misma, yo estaría cnotigo? Si tu abuela fuera tan gneial como tu dices yo m ehabría casado con ella! yo te elegí a ti, y tus hermanas te aman como eres, Cole, Leo y Darryl te aman como eres...no cometas el error de vivir la vida de una forma que no te gusta...quiero que seas feliz

Prue hizo un puchero para luego sonreír levemente-Es que yo no estaba sola...-murmuró mientras dejaba a Andy pensar a qué se refería, sin lograrlo.

-Cole y yo, nos encargabamos de todo, pero...-se detuvo con la fe que su novio entendiera su punto-Allá abajo deben estar odiándome.

-Ellos no te odian-dijo Andy-ellos te aman, y Phoebe y Cole solamente están esperando a que los aceptes...cuando subiste, todos desistieron de ir a la fiesta ¿Sabes que es eso? si tu estás mal Prue, ninguno de nosotros puede estar tranquilo...y Cole...bueno...Prue, hablé con Phoebe y te puedo asegurar que estan realmente enamorados, más de lo que podríamos pensar.

-¡Pero, Andy! –bufó enojada, él podría tener toda la razón pero esos sentimientos no la abandonarían tan fácil…además, si estaban ahí, iba a decirle todo lo que le molestaba de una vez, no tenía nada que perder.

-También me molesta que ese idiota se haya desaparecida una semana entera, no dice nada y aparece como si todo siguieran normal.

-En ese caso te apoyo, todos pensamos lo mismo...

-Pues vamos a preguntarle de nuevo-dijo con rabia intentando de levantarse de la cama, mientras Andy la detenia.

-Espera, espera...demasiadas emociones por hoy...creo que todos necesitamos descansar un poco, mañana podemos llenarlo de preguntas hasta que nos cansemos ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a la fiesta un rato, luego volvemos a casa...?

-¡Y lo ahogamos con preguntas!-Contestó Prue con entusiasmo, mientras Andy sólo suspiraba conteniendo la risa.

-Lo que tu digas amor, lo que tu digas-dijo acercando su cara a la de ella para darle un beso.

Prue sonrió satisfecha, aunque con la leve sospecha que su novio no tenia en sus planes nocturnos interrogar a Cole, pero no le dio más importancia al asunto y correspondió el beso que duró hasta que se les terminó el aire. Se separó de él despacio y dijo:

-Pero debes darme tiempo, aún no estoy contenta con lo que está pasando…ni orgullosa de cómo actué o de lo que le dije a Cole-terminó de decir, seriamente y algo culpable.

-Toma tu tiempo, ellos van a saber darte tu espacio, pero haz un esfuerzo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo buscando algo de maquillaje para empezar a alistarse para ir a la fiesta- ¿Crees que lo que dijo Cole era en serio?-Preguntó a Andy, mientras volteaba y pasaba su mano por su cara cariñosamente.

-¿Qué dijo Cole? -preguntó algo perdido entre tantos dimes y diretes.

-De todo un poco Andy, lo hubieras visto…era…era como si se diviertiera contestándome y haciéndome enojar-dijo algo preocupada, cerrando su sombra para ejos-Quiero decir, reconozco que me pasé también en las cosas que dije pero…en unos momentos, cuando lo miré a los ojos era…como si no fuera él-terminó de explicar, sintiéndose tonta y exagerada y temiendo que su novio no le hubiera entendido.

-Qué mal...-murmuró-yo sentí lo mismo, pensé que había sido mi idea y...¿Está bien preocuparse?

-¿Estará en drogas?-Soltó Prue paranoica, haciendo pensar a Andy que podría ser una madre, ejemplar, por decirlo así; por un segundo pudo imaginarla con su hijo en brazos y sonrió al recordar la conversación con Phoebe, él la amaba…la amaba de verdad.

-No sé Prue, yo pregunté si estaba bien preocuparse, no alarmarse-dijo al salir de sus ilusiones, levantando una ceja-tranquila, es Cole, si algo malo está pasando con él lo sabremos de una u otra forma.

- Lo siento no pude evitar echar mi imaginación a volar y pasarme mil historias-confesó algo sonrojada-en fin, baja y dile a esa manada de salvajes que si iré a esa famosa fiesta-contestó con tranquilidad.

-Te amo-respondió sonriendo a dar las buenas noticias

**Esperamos que sea de su agrado! La fiesta se viene interesantísima...una simple acción, puede desencadenar...reacciones inesperadas!**


	6. Acción & Reacción II

**¿Como están? Buenas noches, aquí estamos, después de un largo tiempo, a decir verdad, es bastante tiempo el que ha pasado, así que nuestras disculpas, pero la vida nos apricionó y casi nos ahoga, literalmente, espearmos que les guste este capítulo tanto como disfrutamos nosotras escribiéndolo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Acción & reacción; Parte II.**

Unas horas mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en una casa abandonada a una o dos horas lejos de la ciudad, ya que ahí se realizaban las mejores y más alocadas fiestas de San Francisco...o al menos, eso era lo que le habían dicho a Andy

― "El amigo de un amigo de un primo de un compañero de un amigo mío de la academia de policías lo recomendó" ― Había dicho, claro que cuando lo repitió en voz alta el resto del grupo, lo habían mirado con cara de ¿Estás loco?, especialmente Prue.

Al final, de una forma u otra, habían terminado confiando en el criterio del que había dado el dato y decidieron ir, a la larga, lo único que buscaban era pasar un rato de diversión todos juntos...el lugar, daba un poco lo mismo, aunque el lugar tenía un aspecto algo tétrico, por lo que al bajar todos voltearon con una mirada curiosa hacia Andy, mientras este sólo se encogía de hombros simulando inocencia.

La noche estaba fresca y agradable. El sereno cubría la carretera y gran parte de la vegetación que rodeaba la vieja casa, habían estacionado los autos al costado izquierdo de la entrada principal y, mientras se reunían frente a ella, la música desde el interior les permitía ver que el ambiente estaba bastante animado.

― No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir― murmuro Cole con su característico puchero, haciendo sonreír a Phoebe con muchas mas tranquilidad.

― "Es el otra vez" ― Pensó Phoebe mientras lo tomaba de la mano, felizmente enamorada ― Vamos ¿quieres cooperar?, Prue hace un esfuerzo, no te quejes ― Dijo esta vez en voz alta.

― Como si fuera tan fácil ― murmuró Colem ganándose un codazo de su novia y una sonrisa divertida, que causó otra similar en su propio rostro.

Jeremy observaba desde el auto mientras ayudaba a bajar a Piper, no le gustaba la influencia que esa chiquilla tenia sobre Beltzhor, y debía informarlo a Lilith lo antes posible.

― Andy, ¿Seguro que es una buena idea?―preguntó Prue aferrándose a su brazo, poco convencida, mientras caminaban hacia Cole y Phoebe, quienes les esperaban.

― Prue, ya estamos aquí, no conduciré dos horas de vuelta a casa porque si ― dijo algo molesto de que todo el mundo se empeñara en asustarse por una simple recomendación o una casita un poco tétrica, aunque incluso él comenzara a preguntarse si era o no una buena idea acudir a ese lugar.

Una vez que todos se reunieron frente a la casa, y empezaron el camino hacia la entrada, pudieron notar que el silencio era bastante incomodo, el viento que soplaba parecía llevarse consigo las palabras vacías y poco consistentes que derepente eran pronunciadas, a pesar de ser bastante leve.

Phoebe se mordía el labio inferior pensando en como tratar de arreglar las cosas entre su novio y su hermana, mientras intercambiabas miradas entre estos de forma disimulada.

― Hey, chicos tranquilos recuerden que aquí hay un futuro doctor por cualquier incidente ― dijo Leo de forma general tratando de romper el hielo, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

― Recuerden que acá hay una futura psicóloga para tratarlos después de esta fiesta―agregó Phoebe agradecida por el esfuerzo de Leo, al mismo tiempo que Paige dejaba escapar una gran risotada.

― Tranquilos también hay alguien que puede sacarlos del problema legal en el que se meterán, por mala praxis ―contesto Cole ganándose un codazo de Phoebe, y un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Leo mientras los otros reían.

― Pues aquí también hay un policía que los va a meter a todos a la cárcel si siguen molestando ― murmuró Andy, bastante irritado, no era como si los hubiera llevado a una dimensión desconocida o algo así.

― Yo puedo sacarlos ― Murmuró Darryl, ocasionando una risa general otra vez.

― ¿Quieren entrar? ― Rrefunfuñó Andy enojado, mientras Leo, Cole y Darryl chocaban sus palmas, ante la mirada de reprimenda y diversión de Piper y Prue.

Esta última se tranquilizó un poco al entrar, no había nada fuera de lo normal, la música era fuerte y el ambiente tranquilo, tan tranquilo como puede ser una fiesta en realidad. Atrajo a Andy hacia su cuerpo y lo besó en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que susurra un suave "Bien hecho" que este contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, mientras los demás se sentaban en una de las mesas del lugar.

Phoebe tomó de la mano a su novio y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, necesitaba sentirse cerca de su chico, y fingir que toda estaba bien al menos por unos momentos, parecía tranquila y feliz, sonriendo como ninguna de sus hermanas la había visto antes.

―Me siento mal por no tener pareja ― Soltó Paige quien, por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar su mirada de sus hermanas en la pista, se sentía tan sola sentada ahí, entre Darryl, Leo y Piper, quien esperaba que su novio regresara con algunas bebidas.

Darryl se tensó de inmediato ante el comentario de la pequeña de las hermanas, recordando el hecho de hace algunos días, el le gustaba a Paige o eso había creído, ya que la chica no había intentado nada...aunque si lo pensaba bien, después de eso se había venido el episodio de Cole, y no podía evitar sentir que ese comentario era una indirecta para él.

― Tranquila, no eres la única ― le dijo Leo con una sonrisa cálida.

―Pero si la única de mis hermanas... ¿Tan indeseable soy? ― bufó apoyando su cara entre sus manos, murmurando cosas que nadie logró entender.

― Paige ― dijo Piper precupada ― no digas eso hermana, es tan...solamente no ha llegado el hombre que sepa apreciarte y quererte como mereces ― afirmó mientras aceptaba las bebidas que su novio le ofrecía en ese momento.

― Eso es consuelo de tontos ― resopló Paige, bastante irritada.

― No me gusta que hables así ― insistió Piper, un poco autoritaria.

― Umm... Piper ― interrumpió Jeremy, tosiendo despacio.

― Adivino, ¿Vas a pedirnos prestada a Piper? ― Preguntó Paige a Jeremy de mala gana, antes de que su hermana pudiera contestar.

― Claro ― Contestó este con una prepotencia que indignó a los tres y que al parecer pasó desapercibida por Piper, quien se dejó arrastrar por el chico a la pista.

― Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio ― Decía Leo cuando estos empezaron a bailar.

― ¡Ay por Dios Leo!, Es tu culpa por una luchar por ella ― Le regañó Paige, totalmente de mal humor y sin poder contenerse, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué?― Pregunto Leo casi desencajado, Darryl sonrió.

―Vamos Leo, por favor, puedes engañar a medio mundo y talvez a Piper, pero no a nosotros: Estás enamorado de ella, e irónicamente, ella de ti, pero ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta o simplemente no quieren ver lo obvio― sentenció moviéndo sus manos de forma chistosa y algo brusca― Son peores que Prue y Andy en sus inicios y eso, es mucho decir ― Terminó de explicar, levantándose y encarando a Leo con ambas manos puestas en su cintura, dándose a si misma un aire de autoridad.

― ¿Choqueado con tanta información? ― Preguntó Darryl muerto de la risa, mientras la cara de Leo había dejado de parecer humana y se había transformado en un tomate.

― Eso no es verdad, a mi no me gusta Piper...― Dijo Leo tratando de defenderse ― Espera... ¿Dijiste que le gusto? ― Preguntó luego de unos segundos ― Espera, ¿Soy tan obvio? ― Preguntó nuevamente, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, las tres parejas volvían a la mesa.

―Nada, olvídenlo ― Dijo Leo rápidamente, deseando que Piper no hubiera oído nada, aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible debido a la distancia.

Después de conversar un rato de cosas triviales y tomarse algunas copas mientras descansaban de tanto baile, el ambiente estaba mas relajado, inclusive la relación entre Prue y Cole, aunque Leo y Paige suspiraban a coro de vez en cuando ambos por sus enamorados sin interesarse en salir a bailar, o al menos hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

― ¡Ya basta! Esto es suficiente ― dijo Phoebe harta de tanto suspiro y poniéndose de pie de repente captando la atención de todos; había decidido que esa noche se encargariá de manejar el problema de Paige, luego probaría suerte con el de Leo.

― Paige, tu príncipe azul no va a aparecer solo ― continuó tomándola de la mano ―Vamos, vas a bailar con nosotras y llamaremos la atención de alguien, ahora, arriba ― Insistió tironeándola contra su voluntad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy caridad?― Preguntó con un puchero avergonzado mientras Phoebe le obligaba a levantarse.

― No, eres insoportable ― corrigió Phoebe corriendo un mechón de cabello de la menor hacia atrás.

― Vamos Paige, no te hará mal ― pidió Piper tratando de animarla y uniéndose a Phoebe.

― Arriba el ánimo ― Insistió la futura psicóloga ― Si Prue salió a bailar, ¿Qué te lo impide a ti? ― Continuó mientras oía las risitas de los chicos nada disimuladas.

― Muy cierto ―Murmuró Cole recibiendo un manotazo de Phoebe.

― Gracioso ― Siseó Prue ― Vamos Paige, ¿Cruzamos la ciudad dos horas para nada? Si no lo haces por tu voluntad, te voy a tener que dar una orden― dijo la misma tratando de alentar a su hermanita.

Paige miró a todos, esperando encontrar algún aliado que le permitiera quedarse en la banca quejándose por su suerte, pero no sucedió.

― De acuerdo ― rezongó parándose de mala gana, mientras algunos de los chicos también se acercaban para ir.

― ¿Adónde van ustedes? ― Preguntó Phoebe al verlos desperezarse.

― ¿A bailar con ustedes? ― respondió Andy con un gesto obvio en su rostro.

― No, ustedes se quedan acá, si ven a Paige con chicos van a pensar que anda con ustedes, así que adiós ― Canturreó Phoebe dejando a los chicos sentados mirándola con cara de "te odio".

― ¿Nos rechazaron? ― Pregunto Cole frunciendo el ceño volteando a ver a sus amigos.

― Lo hicieron ― Complementó Darryl molesto también, observando a las mujeres caminar con gracia y elegancia muy lejos de ellos.

― Bueno, si ellas hacen caridad con Paige, nosotros podríamos con Leo ― Sugirió Jeremy dirigiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia él, con claras intenciones de hacerlo enojar.

― ¿Qué te...? ― Comenzó a decir Leo.

― Tienes razón ― Secundó Andy tapando la boca de Leo, mientras este mandaba leves golpes tratando de soltarse ― Hay que ayudar a Leo, ¿Por que no vamos a la barra? ― Dijo volteando a ver al resto del grupo para luego dirigir su mirada a los únicos cuatro asientos que quedaban, uno para cada uno, excepto para Jeremy y no hizo falta nada mas para que cada uno sonriera disimuladamente, e hiciera exactamente lo que Andy decía.

Entre tanto, en la pista, Paige parecía más histérica que entretenida.

―¡Ven!― Se quejó irritada ― Nadie se acerca, seguro cuando los chicos me ven se espantan, inclusive si al lado tengo a bellezas como ustedes ¡I ró ni co! ― deletreó con tono molesto, ocasionando que las chicas se voltearan a ver con preocupación, cada una estaba empezando a pensar que lo que consideraban una etapa o broma de Paige era en realidad algo más serio…

La música era lo único que se oía mientras cada una volteaba a verse como pidiendo ayuda a la otra. Piper se desesperó, era molesto el silencio que se había interpuesto entre las cuatro a pesar del ruido de la música y golpeó disimuladamente el hombro de Phoebe instándola a decir algo, al fin y al cabo ella estudiaba Psicología…

―Oye, oye, espera, esa actitud no nos ayuda en nada, en serio ― dijo Prue algo temerosa adelantándose a su hermanita, que optó por relajar el ambiente de alguna forma, pero sin dejar de lado el tema:

―Muy cierto, además los chicos son como perros―dijo riendo ante su propia comparación― Ellos huelen la confianza que emite la mujer.

― ¡Si! ― Chilló Paige con emoción en una falsa mueca de felicidad ― La fealdad también ― Agregó de manera brusca acabando con la sonrisa de Phoebe en el acto, mientras las otras la miraban sorprendida.

― Esto es ridículo ― dijo Piper exasperada, llamando la atención de Phoebe y Prue ― ¡Ya es suficiente Paige! ― Continuo con tono severo ― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Cuando Paige escuchó el tono severo tan característico de Piper, salió de la pequeña burbuja en la que se había encerrado. Sus tres hermanas la observaban detenidamente con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, lo que le permitió a ella observarlas con detenimiento por primera vez esa noche: ella nunca podría tener la seguridad de Prue, o el carisma de Phoebe, o la firmeza de Piper...no era solo su apariencia la que le molestaba, si no todo ella ¿Por qué era tan doloroso darse cuenta que ella no era especial en ningún aspecto?... se sentía muy sola y poco importante desde la muerte de su abuela…

Sus ojos se empañaron, y la palabra "niña" regresó con fuerza dejándola aturdida. La mano de Phoebe sonbre su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad, e inmediatemente soltó un tosco pero conciso:

― Nada ― Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermana, tenia la esperanza que al menos pudiera imitara Prue cuando se guardaba sus emociones bajo unas cinco o seis capas de absoluta indiferencia.

―¿Nada? ¿Crees que te voy a creer? ― Preguntó Prue molesta por la actitud tan inexplicable que su hermana estaba tomando.

― ¡Maldición!, ¿Es que acaso el talento familiar para ocultar emociones se lo llevo todo Prue? ― Preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos descomunalmente y las otras dos se quedaran perplejas.

Prue se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un claro gesto de desesperación; era en ese tipo de momentos en los que agradecería algo de la sabiduría que su abuela solía mostrar.

― ¿Qué diagnostico tienes de esto, psicóloga? ― Preguntó Prue mirando a Phoebe con desagrado, tratando de buscar algo de apoyo.

― ¿Saben qué? OLVIDENLO ― Gritó Paige, tratando de devolverse con los chicos, pero Phoebe la tomó de su mano de manera rápida, señalando disimuladamente hacia una parte de la barra, donde unos chicos les sonríen coquetamente.

― Mira ahí ― Dijo apuntándolos ―Te están mirando, aunque eso es obvio ― Señaló traviesamente.

Prue suspiró cuando identificó a los chicos que Phoebe señalaba, eran demasiados mayores para Paige, todos ellos.

― Hey no creo que...― comenzó a decir Prue, siendo detenidamente en el acto por Piper.

―Ahora no, Prue, hazme caso esta vez, por favor… ― pidió susurrándole al oído, haciendo que asintiera levemente recordando, con un suspiro de por medio, como la situación de Phoebe y Cole se le había escapado de las manos hace algunas hor, solamente por no pensar antes de hablar y no quería que ocurriera lo mismo con Paige.

― Si, tienes razón, deben estar preguntándose que demonios hago sin una máscara ― Contestó Paige irónica, sacando a Prue de sus pensamientos, y haciendo que Phoebe y Piper suspiraran en busca de paciencia.

― ¡Cállate y Sígueme! ― Ordenó Phoebe tajante, arrastrándola de la mano mientras Prue y Piper las seguían, intercambiando miradas de preocupación entre si.

― ¡Buenas noches Señoritas! ¿Cómo están? ― Preguntó un castaño de ojos claros, y sonrisa radiante, mientras daba un leve trago a su copa.

― Hola ―saludó Phoebe con una amplia sonrisa bastante coqueta― Venimos a animar a mi hermana, acaba de terminar con su novio y bueno, necesita conocer gente nueva ¿Me entienden, no? ― Pregunto con inocencia.

Paige de inmediato volteo a ver a su hermana, sin duda era bastante buena mintiendo, es decir, para lograr que en estos momentos el chico este viéndola fijamente… a ella, no a sus hermanas…

―¿Cómo te llamas?― Preguntó el chico sonriendo de manera sutil, pero coqueta.

― ¿Ah? ― Preguntó volteando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que algunas de sus hermanas u alguna otra chica estuviera detrás suyo y que ella sólo estuviera interfiriendo en la verdadera trayectoria de la pregunta.

― Mi nombre es Thomas, ¿Cómo te llamas tu? ― preguntó el chico de nuevo, bastante divertido, y sus amigos no eran la excepción.

― Paige ― respondió con cautela, algo tímida.

― Un gusto Paige, que tal si…

― ¿A cual de mis hermanas quieres conocer? ― Preguntó interrumpiendo a Thomas, quien pestañó varias veces, sorprendido por su actitud.

― A menos que tengas una gemela tan bonita como tú, no me interesa otra de las tres ― Dijo tomando su mano y recuperando la compostura rápidamente.

Paige sonrió como boba permitiéndose un segundo creer las palabras de Thomas, era lindo sentirse apreciada, pero había algo, no sabía que, que no le estaba gustanado acerca de Thomas y sus amigos.

― "El colmo" ― Pensó para si misma, se ponía quisquillosa la primera vez que un chico le prestaba atención.

― ¿Y ustedes, tienen novios? ― Preguntó un pelirrojo, amigo de Thomas, mirando a las demás.

― Aunque con semejantes bellezas, no creo que estén solteras amigo ― Agregó inmediatamente un tercer chico.

― Estás en lo cierto ― Afirmó Phoebe tranquilamente ― Lamentablemente, todas tenemos pareja― continuó sin poder evitar ser coqueta por naturaleza ―Lo siento.

― Bueno, pero quien sabe...podríamos conocernos mejor― Sugirió el pelirrojo ―Tengo un par de amigos más allá...podríamos salir los ocho, sus novios nunca se enterarían...no tienen por qué saberlo ―Agregó sutilmente.

― No gracias, eres muy amable ― dijo Piper algo nerviosa; había algo en el tono del pelirrojo que le instaba a, simplemente, querer tomar a sus tres hermanas y llevárselas de vuelta a donde estaban los chicos lo mas rápido posible, estaba empezando a preguntarse si entendían el concepto espacio personal.

― Vamos, tú tienes cara de querer divertirte ― Dijo Thomas mirando a Prue, quien negó tajantemente. A su vez, el chico pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Paige con una sonrisa extraña.

―No gracias, estoy casada ― Mintió tratando de sonar natural.

― ¿Por qué no veo tu anillo?― pregunto el pelirrojo, suspicaz.

― Por que lo mandé a pulir ― Mintió de nuevo ― pero gracias por notarlo, me hiciste acordar que tengo que ir a buscarlo, cuanto antes ― Terminó, dándose cuenta que la mentira era patética, pero si el chico no entendía la indirecta, estaban en problemas.

― Tranquilo Oliver, si las dos señoritas tienen que irse, nosotros tenemos a Paige y a... ¿Cómo te llamas linda?― Preguntó Thomas galante.

― Phoebe ― Respondió casi por reflejo, recibiendo un fuerte codazo de parte de Prue ― pero tengo novio, ya lo había mencionado ― Agregó con obviedad, reparando en su torpeza ― Ya saben, fidelidad y esas cosas ― Continuó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando notó la mirada asesina de Prue sobre ella.

En el otro lado del salón, los chicos parecían estar atentos a los movimientos de sus novias y amigas.

― ¿Con quiénes están hablando las chicas? ― Preguntó Cole, sin apartar la vista de donde las chicas se encontraban, sus celos eran evidentes para los demás, sobretodo para Andy, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

― Ni idea ― Contestó ― Pero no me agradan ― agregó poniéndose de pie.

― Phoebe no pierde el tiempo, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó Jeremy divertido, mientras Cole apretaba los puños con furia, cambio que Andy reconoció inmediatamente como ajeno a una actitud normal en él.

― No le hagas caso ― Comentó Leo también molesto por la descarada forma en que los tipos miraban a las chicas, y también se puso de pie.

― Oigan, oigan, sean positivos ― Pidió Darryl ― Paige está socializando, no sean exagerados, sólo porque no sepan manejar los celos, no significa que esté pasando algo ― Dijo recibiendo las miradas más asesinas que había visto alguna vez desde Prue cuando se le desobedecía en algo ―No dije nada, olvídenlo ― Rectificó, mientras se levantaba también para seguir a sus amigos.

Entretanto, Phoebe no sabía qué decir para aplacar la ira de Prue o safar de la situación en la que las había metido a todas.

― Bueno, tenemos que irnos, Paige no se siente bien con eso de su novio y, fue un gusto ― Dijo Prue tomando la mano de Paige y Phoebe para arrástralas lejos del lugar, sabía que Piper habría entendido bien la indirecta.

― Pero espera ― llamó Thomas tomando a Prue de la cintura ―¿Tan rápido se van? Aún no hemos empezado a conocernos apropiadamente ― Dijo con un tono que denotaba sus intenciones.

― Cierto ― Contestó Oliver, dirigiendo su mano al pecho de Paige sin ninguna discreción haciendo que la chica diera un grito.

― ¡Hey!, ¿Dónde tocas pulpo? ― Preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y enojo en su voz.

― Oye, hay ciertos límites ― Ladró Phoebe empezando a enojarse e interponiéndose entre su hermanita y el chico ―¿Qué no entendiste ninguna indirecta de que no queremos nada con ustedes? ― Preguntó con tono amenazador, lo que parecía ridículo e inofensivo para ellos.

― ¡A ti te gustan las valientes Carl! ― gritó Thomas divertido, probocando que un cuarto chico saliera de la nada y tomara a Phoebe del rostro intentando darle un beso sin éxito, ya que la chica lo abofeteó con fuerza al sentirlo tan cerca.

― ¡Espera!, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ― Gritó Cole al ver la escena totalmente enojado, acelerando el paso inmediatamente, seguido por los demás que también aceleraron el paso subiéndose las mangas al mismo tiempo.

Jeremy solo sonreía mientras seguía a los demás con un paso más tranquilo. Leo se preguntaba a su vez por qué ese idiota estaba tan contento mientras uno de los chicos trataba de retener a Piper―

― No tiene lógica ― Murmuró quedadamente para si mismo.

Andy se adelantó al abogado rápidamente, notando como la mirada que Prue y él habían notado esta mañana se presentaba de nuevo en el rostro de su amigo.

― Disculpen, ¿Podrían soltarlas y aprender que un no de una chica, es un no? ― Decía el policía apretando con fuerza la muñeca del que tenia sujetada a Prue por la cintura.

― ¿Y a ustedes quien los invitó? ―Ppreguntó Thomas soltando finalmente a Piper, por lo que Leo inmediatamente la puso tras de si, sintiendo como sus delicadas y temblorosas manos se amarraban a su cintura.

― Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo ― Dijo el que tenía a Prue, soltándola de golpe, haciendo que se uniera a Piper y arrastra a Paige con ella.

― ¡Tranquilo tu madre hijo de puta! ― Gritó Cole lanzándole un puñetazo al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a Phoebe, haciéndolo caer sobre la barra y botar todo lo que había encima de esta ― ¡Atrévanse si quiera a mirarlas de nuevo y les prometo que no van a poder contárselo a sus siguientes generaciones! ― Agregó, mientras Darry y Andy trataban de calmarlo, desconcertados por su reacción, Cole era cualquier cosa menos agresivo…

Leo tomaba la mano de Phoebe para juntarla con sus hermanas mientras observaba de reojo a Jeremy, quien seguíasonriendo, y pudo notar algo extraño en su mirar, algo como ¿Diversión?

― Vas a pagármela ― Dijo Thomas después de levantarse de la mesa, limpiando su labio de la sangre, yéndose de ahí junto a sus otros tres amigos.

Jeremy, de repente, se transformó en el nmovio perfecto, caminando rápidamente hacia Piper y golpenado a Leo levemente en el nombro al pasar por su lado.

― Piper, amor, ¿Estas bien? ― Preguntó el susodicho fingiendo preocupación, abrazándola con fuerza, apretando el abrazo con una disimulada sonrisa al notar que Leo volteó.

― Si, si, gracias ― Dijo algo preocupada aún.

― ¿Estás bien?, ¿Segura?, Por que te prometo que... ―comenzó a decir Cole al mismo tiempo que Andy abrazaba a Prue con fuerza y esta se dejaba hacer con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

― Cálmate ― Le pidió Phoebe ― Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa, la que me preocupa ahora es Paige ― Agregó volteando a ver a su hermanita quien parecía estar fuertemente abrazada entre Darryl y Leo.

Paige no podía parar de llorar, se sentía horrible después de la tremenda desilusión que se había llevado...ellos no estaban interesada en ella, ellos querían otra cosa, algo que cualquiera podría darles...solamente había sido la primera que picó el anzuelo…

―Vamos a casa ― Musitó Andy recibiendo miradas afirmativas de todo el mundo, estaba más que comprobado que había sido una mala idea ir a ese lugar.

Phoebe tomó la mano de Cole para buscar algo de apoyo, se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que había ocurrido antes, si no hubiera insistido, o al menos tenido más cuidado a la hora de elegir a alguien, nada hubiera pasado y le hubiera ahorrado a Paige y sus demás hermanas un mal trago.

Prue tomó la mano de su hermana más pequeña y la guió hasta el auto, se sentía horrible...lo irónico en todo eso era que Paige había sido la más emocionada con salir a disfrutar una noche sólo de amigos y familia, simplemente diversión y ahora era la que mas se arrepentía de haber salido esa noche.

Una vez estaban tanto las chicas como los chicos en sus respectivos autos, iniciaron el regreso a casa. Cole conducía un poco más adelante de las chicas, sonreía con ironía mientras escuchaba a Andy y Darryl discutir algunas cosas del trabajo; era divertido escucharles planear como coordinar miradas, de pronto, por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver una camioneta que se acercaba a gran velocidad y que rápidamente se colocaba junto al automóvil de las hermanas "echándoles", literalmente, el auto encima.

― ¿Pero que demonios están haciendo? ― Gritó Leo señalando lo que estaba sucediendo: el auto empezó con fuerza desmedida a intentar golpear el auto de las hermanas y Prue apenas mantenía el control del automóvil.

― Maldita sea ― Añadió Andy ganándose la atención de todos ― Son los mismos idiotas que las estaban molestando en la fiesta.

― Si siguen así se van a desbarrancar ― Dijo Leo mirando hacia atrás, viendo como Prue parecía bastante estresada tratando de no perder el control del auto, pero los intentos de arrinconarlas eran más fuertes cada segundo.

― Leo, llama a Piper y dile que se estacionen― Ordenó Andy, mirando nerviosamente a su novia aferrada al volante, tratando de de buscar una manera de zafar la situación.

Mientras que Leo saco el teléfono, y con las manos temblando marcó el número y esperó el tono.

― Leo ― Contestó Piper ―¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta?, ¡Nos van a desbarrancar si siguen así! ― dijo presa del pánico, mientras el carro se tambalea por otro intento de la camioneta de sacarlas de la vía.

― Deténganse Piper, al mismo tiempo en que nosotros lo hagamos; hay suficiente campo para que puedan detenerse más adelante ― explicó Leo― Si lo hacemos sin que sepan nuestros planes, se los quitrán de encima el tiempo suficiente.

― Prue ―llamó Piper, retirando el auricular de oreja izquierda.

― Si, tranquila, escuché bien ― dijo Prue con ese tono de seguridad tan suyo, tomándose un momento para respirar para luego frenar de repente y sin aviso, al mismo tiempo que Cole, ambos increíblemente sincronizados; mientras que al no esperarse la maniobra, los acosadores frenaron un tiempo después, dejando la vía libre a las chicas.

Thomas se bajó de la camioneta con un portazo de por medio, y caminó hasta el auto de las chicas, seguido de sus amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa chicas no les gusta jugar rudo acaso? ― Pregunó Oliver al llegar al auto, mientras golpeaba las ventanas con insistencia.

― ¿Tenemos que repetirles que dejen a las chicas en paz? ― Preguntó Andy, bajándose del auto en un salto, acompañado de los demás, inclusive de Jeremy pero este se mantenía un poco al margen de la situación.

― Sólo era una broma amigo, que poco sentido del humor tienes― Dijo haciendo una mueca que fue acompañada por la risa de sus amigos.

― ¿Quieres otro puñetazo acaso? Digo ya que te gustan tanto las bromas ― Amenazó Cole con una sonrisa de diversión.

― Esto no se quedara así, idiota ― Murmuró en voz baja.

― No, claro que no, esto se acaba aquí ― Interrumpió Cole, abalanzándose hacia Thomas, pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo.

― No queremos problemas, lárguense de aquí ― Aclaró Andy lo más rápido que pudo. Thomas sonrió y volteó para caminar lentamente hacia su camioneta seguido de su grupo de amigos, todos sonriendo para el desconcierto de Leo y Darryl, quienes parecían ser los únicos que lo habían notado.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos lo más rápido posible ― Comentó Jeremy tranquilamente, hablando por primera vez desde que iniciaron el viaje de vuelta a casa ― "Esto no está saliendo como planeé" ― Pensó algo desconcentrado.

― Prue ― llamó Cole acercándose al auto.

― Debemos irnos, pero es muy probable que estos imbéciles no se queden muy tranquilos, así que déjalos que se adelanten, nosotros iremos entre ustedes y ellos, en una especie de escolta ¿Entendido? ― Preguntó territorialmente, tan seguro y convencido que a Prue no le quedó otra que asentir, algo asustada todavía.

Pronto todos volvieron a susrespectivos autos emprendiendo el viaje de regreso. Tuvieron aproximadamente unos quince minutos de tranquilidad antes de volver a ver la camioneta que salía de una ruta alterna a gran velocidad, pero esta vez para emprenderla contra los chicos.

― Esos estúpidos ― Dijo Darryl enojado ― Nos están arrinconando a nosotros ahora.

― No le sigas el juego Cole, déjalos irse ― Le dijo Andy, temiendo que los otros insistieran por mucho que Cole frenara.

― No funciona ― Bufó Cole sintiendo como todos en el auto se sacudían después de un golpe lateral que casi los hizo perder el control.

Leo y Andy, quienes iban en el borde derecho se corrieron hacia la izquierda al notar que el auto comenzaba a chocar con el muro de contención y las chispas y el chirrillido del contacto los asustaban. Darryl se corrió hacia la izquierda protegiéndose de los choques de la camioneta, por lo que Jeremy estaba siendo aplastado por él y Leo. Cole parecía no estar preocupado sobre moverse o no, su única preocupación estaba en el auto de atrás, si no se metían con las chicas, ellos podrían sobrevivir cualquier cosa.

Phoebe observaba presa del pánico como los de la camioneta empezaban a arrinconar a los chicos contra las barandas, el sonido era brutalmente insoportable, pero no tanto como la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar si no se detenían. De repente, Cole comenzó a ir más despacio, dejando a los de la camioneta adelantárseles, lo que logró que se golpearan contra el muro al no notar que su blanco se había detenido.

Paige soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando los vio volver a la pista izquierda y acelerar hasta perderlos de vista, pensaba que después de eso iban a dejarlos en paz; el único problema fue que un par de metros más adelante, los estaban esperando para comenzar una peligrosa carrera por llegar a casa en una sola pieza ¿Por qué demonios ellos no podían tener una salida entre amigos normal? se preguntaba mientras se mordía el labio al observar que esta vez la carretera era mas angosta, imposibilitando en gran medida cualquier maniobra de escape que los chicos pudieran realizar, parecía que todo estaba planeado con antelación, o eso pensó.

― Phoebe, dile a Cole que deje de acelerar ― Gritó Piper entrando en pánico.

― Si no acelera los impactan ― Respondió Prue con la voz quebrada, rezando por que los de la camioneta se detuvieran y se fueran a otra parte lo antes posible, un accidente podría pasar tan fácil como una explosión al ponerle un poco de fuego a una sala llena de pólvora.

― ¡O aceleras de golpe o no lo haces! ― Gritó Andy mientras Cole se ponía cada vez más nervioso ― Si lo haces despacio nos van a igualar y no vamos a poder salir.

― Si acelera de repente las chicas van a quedarse atrás ― Dijo Leo preocupado, mientras Jeremy parecía estar concentrado en los adornos del techo del vehículo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Gritó Andy al sentir que su cuerpo se iba hacia la izquierda en un viraje peligroso y de repente que Cole había direccionado.

― Desviarlos, es la única manera de que las chicas puedan salir de esto ― Dijo tragando con dificultad, tendrían que dar una pelea larga por escaparse de ese grupo de locos y ebrios, pero al menos las mujeres iban a estar bien.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Gritó Piper espantada al verlos desaparecer de repente por un costado.

― Los desvían ― Respondió Paige mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. ― Nos dejaron el camino libre a nosotras, para ir a casa.

― No podemos a dejarlos solos, menos ahora ― Agregó Phoebe preocupada.

― Podemos y lo haremos ― Contestó Prue, mientras sentía como el corazón se le encogía del temor y la fuerza que estaba utilizando para tomar esa decisión.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Piper mirando la cara impasible de Prue, quien apretaba sus dientes para evitar un sollozo y quebrarse mientras iba manejando.

― Vamos a casa ― Repitió Prue.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ― Gritó Phoebe impresionada ― ¡Andy está ahí!, ¡Cole está ahí! Son nuestra familia Prue, ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso solo piensas en ti misma?

― También Leo y Darryl ― Añadió Piper sin acordarse de nombrar a Jeremy, tratando de suavizar las cosas antes de que las chicas se mataran entre si ― Si los dejamos ir, estaremos dejando a nuestra familia sola ― Insistió Piper, apoyando a Phoebe en su punto.

― Si no los dejamos, vamos a arruinar el plan que tienen en mente, ¿Creen que realmente quiero hacerlo? Alguien tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría en todo esto y no es fácil, ahora déjense de tanto griterío y vamos a casa.

Prue tenia razón, y esa verdad dejó el auto en completo silencio, si regresaban ponían a los chicos en una peor situación porque tenían que preocuparse por ellas.

―...Si solamente supiéramos que están pensando los chicos allá...―Murmuró Paige―¡Eso es! ― Gritó buscando su teléfono, marcando el número de Andy.

―¿Un plan? ― Preguntó Andy desde el otro lado de la línea ― ¡Claro que no tenemos un plan! ahora váyanse devuelta a casa, nos vemos ahí―gritó cortando el teléfono nerviosamente, mientras trataban de alejarse del grupo que seguía persiguiéndolos y dándoles constantes golpes al auto.

― Toma el desvío por la izquierda ― Dijo Darryl a Cole ― Pero tómalo rápido antes de que se pase, si tenemos suerte los perdemos.

Cole viró con fuerza, tratando de mantener un equilibrio entre el acelerador y el freno para evitar volcarse o algo parecido; los segundos parecían congelarse mientras las ruedas giraban y el auto daba la vuelta.

― Perfecto ― Celebraron todos cuando lo habían logrado, chocando las palmas entre si, sin notar que los de atrás no tenían un ápice de sentido común y ahora se encontraban persiguiéndolos nuevamente.

― ¿Qué no se cansan? ― Gritó Cole exasperado.

― Apenas llegue a la comisaría me encargo de que los sequen en la cárcel ― Prometió Darryl al mismo tiempo que Andy, haciendo sonreír a todos para tratar de bajar un poco de tensión en el lugar.

― ¿Eso de la coordinación les está funcionando, cierto?― Preguntó Leo divertido, sin embargo nadie puedo contestar porque un nuevo golpe casi los saca de la carretera.

― ¿Cómo que no tienen un plan?― Gritó Paige por el teléfono, perdiendo toda comunicación con el auto de los chicos.

― ¿No tienen un plan? ― Preguntó Phoebe asustada― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Por qué los hombres siempre hacen las cosas sin pensar antes? ― Se preguntó a si misma en voz alta con tono de desesperación.

― Dar la vuelta ― Dijo Prue interrumpiendo a Phoebe y frenando de golpe para inmediatamente virar en U.

― ¿Tienes un plan? ― Preguntó Paige, insistiendo en su teoría de la planificación.

― Ni siquiera una idea de lo que estoy haciendo ― Respondió Prue sonriendo nerviosamente, pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que lo hiciera, Andy y los otros chicos eran su familia, y tanto ella como sus hermanas ya había perdido a su abuela, ¿como permitir que les arrebataran a otro ser querido?

El atardecer empezaba, poco a poco la luz disminuía dando al cielo un tenue color rojizo, el polvo se levantaba implacable por la velocidad que ambos autos emprendían en aquella ruta apartada de la calle principal, inclusive un poco de agua de algunos charcos salpicaba los alrededores, el camino se estaba haciendo cada vez mas estrecho y la velocidad no disminuía en ninguno de los dos vehículos.

―¡BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! ― Gritó Leo asustado.

― ¡No puedo! ― Gritó Cole desesperado ― ¡NO PUEDO! ― Repitió presa del pánico, esto no podía estar pasando, el freno no funcionaba ¡Era imposible! Hace algunos segundos estaba perfectamente; trató de frenar nuevamente, si no hacia algo inmediatamente no saldrían vivos de esta.

― ¡EL BARRANCO!― Apuntó Andy tomando el volante en un autoreflejo, haciéndolo girar a la derecha para evitar caer fuera de la contención, mientras que los de la camioneta aprovechaban de darles un fuerte impacto frontal en el momento en que iban a 30 grados del giro, dándoles impulso hacia la seguridad de un terreno baldío, pero al mismo tiempo quitándoles todo control sobre la dirección del vehículo.

Prue iba aferrada al volante, pendiente de no perderse un detalle que la ayudara a dar con el paradero de Andy y los demás, mientras que las otras tres parecían estar sentadas apenas en la orilla de sus asientos, con los ojos saltones y los oídos preparados para cualquier tipo de sonido.

― ¿Qué camino? ― Inquirió Piper en voz alta cuando se encontraron frente al mismo desvío en el cual los chicos habían acelerado.

―No sé, no sé, no sé ― Balbuceaba Prue nerviosa, comenzando a fatigarse, sentía como las piernas se le entumecían por tanta presión y estrés sobre los pedales, y ahora tenia que elegir entre la puerta A y la puerta B, necesitaba llegar pronto hacia donde Andy, no tenia tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas ― ¡Maldición! ― Gimió, golpeando la bocina con el el puño, algo en si misma le pedía que se diera prisa, que algo iba mal.

― Ve por la izquierda ― Dijo Paige sin titubear.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es la correcta? ― Preguntó Piper asustada.

―Es una intuición, ve por la izquierda ― Repitió tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible.

―¿Una intuición? ― Preguntó Piper desesperada.

― ¡Confía en mí!

―Yo confío en ti ― Afirmó Phoebe con una sonrisa de comprensión pura ―Siento algo está muy mal con los chicos, tenemos que llegar rápido ― Agregó con seriedad.

― Maldición ― Dijo Prue ganándose la atención de sus hermanas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntaron las tres juntas.

― Tengo el mismo sentimiento que Phoebe ― Contestó preocupada.

― Entonces algo está mal, muy mal ― concluyó Piper empezando a inquietarse.

―Vamos, por la izquierda ― Repitió Paige.

―A la izquierda entonces―dijo Prue respirando hondo y tomando el desvío que la menor de sus hermanas había dicho ― "Todo estará bien" ― Se dijo a si misma ― "Abuela, mamá, tío, por favor, protejan a los chicos" ― Pidió conteniendo las lagrimas.

El camino parecía en cierta forma interminable, Prue estaba empezando a desesperarse más si era posible: no había rastro de ninguno de los automóviles, sólo podía ver cuando el camino pasó a ser barro y marcas de los neumáticos, lo que quería decir que estaban en el camino correcto, pero ¿Por qué no había seña alguna de los chicos?

Paige había comenzado a mecerse de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta, sentía un malestar tan fuerte en su pecho, que inclusive pensó que sufriría un ataque de asma en cualquier momento, tanto Phoebe como Piper no estaban mejor, y el silencio se esfumó en el instante en que esta última gritó señalando hacia un terreno baldío donde podía verse el auto de los chicos volcado y arrugado en diferentes partes, junto a la camioneta que simplemente contaba con ligeros golpes.

― ¡Cole! ― Gritó Phoebe sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho, bajándose del auto y corriendo hacia el lugar del accidente tropezando en el camino, pero no disminuyendo su impulso por ello. Se asomó rápidamente al lugar donde debería estar el piloto, encontrándose con él afuera del auto, tratando de sacar a Andy, Darryl o Leo que aún se encontraban adentro.

― ¡Phoebe! ― Suspiró abrazándola, mientras ella parecía saltar encima de él ―Pensé que no iba a verte otra vez― Afirmó con el corazón golpeando casi a la misma velocidad que el de su novia, el temor de nunca volverla a ver lo había hecho sentirse más humano de lo que en meses se había sentido.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?― Preguntó ésta, tomando el rostro de Cole entre sus manos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

― No, estoy bien ― Respondió pensando en cómo había fluctuado desde abajo en un instinto que no había podido reprimir.

― ¡Andy! ― Gritaba Prue histéricamente, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Pronto estuvo arrodillada frente a lo que quedaba del automóvil tratando de hallar una manera de sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente. ―¡ANDY POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RESPONDE! ― Gritó Prue, esta vez sin poder contener el llanto.

― Llama al 911―dijo Cole a Phoebe, quien entre lágrimas obedeció el pedido de su novio.

― ¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayúdenos, por favor! ― Escucharon gritar desde adentro del auto, tratando de saber quien era el que gritaba― ¡Ayuda! ―volvió a pedir la voz con desesperación.

― Es Darryl ― Dijo Piper llegando de la mano de Paige corriendo hacia donde escuchaba la voz ― ¿Puedes moverte? ― Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual era bastante difícil al escuchar los sollozos de su hermana mayor.

―Si, si puedo ― Dijo apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás ― Leo se ve mal Piper, muy mal ― añadió con la mayor tranquilidad posible para no alterarla, pero no podía mentir.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Piper sin procesar bien las palabras, o más bien la situación, su corazón se había acelerado horrores cuando escuchó las palabras de Darryl.

― Leo ― Repitió más lento ― No responde, está inconsciente Piper.

― ¿Cómo está Andy? ― Gritó Prue, secándose las lagrimas.

― Está bien, Prue tranquila, no puede hablar porque tiene un fierro cerca de la garganta ― contestó Darryl, empezando a quedarse dormido, asunto del cual Paige se percató inmediatamente por su tono de voz:

― ¡No te duermas Darryl! ― Indicó tratando de tocar su rostro, pasando entre sus hermanas― ¡Mantente despierto!

― Sí, si, si, tranquila ― Balbuceó algo más despierto por el grito de la pequeña de las hermanas.

― ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Gracias! ― Gritó Jeremy desde adentro.

― Hay que sacar a Leo ― Exigió Piper nerviosa, sin percatarse del comentario de su novio ― ¿Tiene heridas serias? ― Añadió de inmediato, su mente y corazón sólo podían centrarse en Leo en esos momentos.

― No sé, no alcanzo a verlo―contesto Darryl.

― No podemos esperar, vamos a sacarte de ahí Darryl― le dijo Cole, agachándose para mover un par de partes que estaban obstruyendo el paso, sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero si utilizaba su fuerza disimuladamente podría sacarle algo bueno, dentro de toda la locura y complicaciones que sus nuevos poderes habían traído a su vida, además, si lograba sacarlo a él, no sólo quedaría vía para ayudar a los otros, si no que podrían juntos sumar fuerzas mientras llegaba alguna ambulancia.

― ¿Esos escombros no estaban muy pesados? ― Pregunto Darryln, unos cinco minutos después, cuando sintió al fin la mano de Cole sobre su hombro, jalándole hacia fuera, con sumo cuidado.

― No, para nada, solamente mal apoyados ― Minutió Cole algo nervioso, lo que menos quería era que alguno de sus amigos se enterara de su pequeño secreto, menos ahora.

Una vez que Darryl estuvo fuera, el siguiente más accesible para sacar era Jeremy, para disgusto de Prue, pero su rescate fue más rápido que el del policía, y talvez Cole tuvo menos cuidado del que debería, sabia que la pequeña rata demoniaca podía resistir eso y más, así que cuando salió le dio un golpe en la espalda que ante las chicas fue un saludo, pero para Jeremy, quién lo fulminó con la mirada, no fue mas que un golpe bastante fuerte; no había salida tan ileso como le gustaría, y este idiota de Beltazhor lo golpeaba justo donde se había lastimado.

― Hay que sacar a Leo ― Les recordó Piper entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente ― Ayúdenme, por favor― agregó arrodillándose en el suelo, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era imposible: Leo no reaccionaba, era peso muerto, no había forma de que lograra sacarlo o atraerlo hacia afuera sin equipos.

― Hay que esperar ― Dijo Jeremy ― No saldrá tan fácilmente ― Decía moviendo sus muñecas imperceptiblemente, abriendo el tanque de la gasolina.

― Tiene razón ― Concedió Darryl, bastante molesto porque eso fuera cierto.

― Probemos con Andy ― Pidió Prue mientras todos daban la vuelta y lo intentaban.

Cole quería fluctuar y sacarlos a ambos de adentro, pero si lo intentaba, muchos inocentes podían pagar la ira de su madre... sabia que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa; se sentía impotente de tener poderes y no poder usarlos para el bien de su familia, además, el miedo a descubrirse frente a sus amigos lo tenia prácticamente paralizado.

― ¿Escuchan eso? ― Preguntó Phoebe esperanzada, dandose vuelta a mirar.

― ¡La Ambulancia! ― Gritaron algunos, mientras corrían a recibir a los equipos especiales.

El rescate de Andy se tornó un poco más difícil de lo usual, por el fierro que se encontraba cerca de su garganta. Una vez fuera, los paramédicos tomaron sus puntos vitales, colocando a su vez el collarín, y colocando a un casi inconsciente Andy en la camilla, donde Prue no soltó su mano ni un segundo.

Darryl era curado por unos cuantos paramédicos, sus heridas no pasaron más allá de unpos pocos rasguños y unos cuantos moretones, sin embargo debería ir hospital para estar seguros de que el golpe en la cabeza no era mas grave de lo que aparentaba.

― ¿Hay alguien más adentro del auto? ― Preguntó la paramédico que chequeaba a Jeremy.

― Si ― Gruñó Piper ― Leo está allá adentr, ¡Lo he dicho más de un millón de veces! ― Repitió fuera de si, entrando en histeria. Los paramédicos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas ante el ataque de pánico que la chica estaba empezando a sufrir.

―Tranquila, nosotros lo haremos ― Dijo mientras llamaba a su equipo.

―¡Un momento! ― Gritó alguien, corriendo de regreso desde el "área de peligro" ―¡Tiene una fuga! Puede explotar en cualquier momento.

― Debemos evitar la explosión, primero, habrá que esperar la llegada de equipos especiales ―Explicó uno de los paramédicos con tono profesional.

― Por favor, por favor, sáquelo de ahí― Rogó Piper entre sollozos interrumpiendo al paramédicos, sus lagrimas caían sin tregua por sus mejillas, su voz fallaba, inclusive su palidez delataba su estado, era algo impactante de ver ―¡Por favor sáquenlo de ahí!―repetía una y otra vez.

― Tranquila, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo ― Le pidió el jefe de funciones, quitándosela de encima.

― ¡No! ― Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, despejandolos de las lágrimas que volvieron a aparecer rápidamente en ellos― ¡Escuche usted! ¡Y escuche bien maldita sea! La persona que más amo en la vida está encerrada adentro y puede morir, y ¿Quiere que me quede tranquila? – Gritó mientras señalaba el auto y lo golpeaba en e pecho.

Prue soltó un sollozó y afianzó su agarre a la mano de Andy, Phoebe se abrazó a Cole y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, y Paige ahogó un gemido al escuchar los desesperados gritos de Piper.

El paramédico suspiró pesadamente; podía entener el sentimiento de la joven que tenía en frente, si esperaban más ayuda, era muy posible que el chico no sobreviviera.

― A ver...¡Muévanse todo, vamos a sacarlo de ahí ahora! ― Ordenó notando como cada uno volvía a sus funciones de rescate.

― Hum..., esto es demasiado lento ― Murmuró Jeremy, para luego mover su mano imperceptiblemente y dar un leve "empujoncito" a la situación ―¡VA A EXPLOTAR!― Gritó dirigiendo su mirada y la de todos hacia el vehículo.

― ¡NO! ― Gritó Piper corriendo hacia el auto, mientras el resto gritaba también, en una mezcla de pedirle que retrocediera y por el la suerte que pronto correría Leo.

El tiempo se detuvo y comenzó a ir increíblemente lento para todos, mientras escuchaban un enorme estruendo que dio espacio a una gran llamarada que se alzó al cielo.

Cole se lanzó sobre Phoebe para protegerla, y esta trató de sostenerse en su abrazo, asustada por el estridente sonido de la explosión, aprentado los ojos con fuerza para evitar pensar en las consecuencias. Paige y Darryl, taparon sus caras insitintivamente con sus antebrazos, mientras que Prue miraba con terror como su hermana menor, Piper, era la persona más cercana a la escena después de Leo.

Piper en lugar de retroceder, siguió corriendo hacia adelante, gimiendo acelerada al saber que sería imposible que Leo pudiera salir solo de eso, o incluso sobrevivir después de la detonación. Cayó al suelo, viendo entre manchones borrosos como poco a poco las imagenes desaparecían y solamente un líquido tibio parecía salir a borbollones desde sus oídos. Cerró los ojos al sentir la sangre cayendo por sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que perdía toda noción de conocimiento.

* * *

**¿Qué tal gente?, tenemos más en carpeta! **


	7. Acción & Reacción III

**¡Hola! quería decirles que tanto Vane-chan6 como yo (HalliwellMB) estamos MUY apenadas por la tardanza...pero comprenderán que este fic la escribimos las dos juntas y encontrar tiempo en que las dos estemos disponibles (considerando que tenemos una diferencia de horarios espantosa) es casi imposible. Dejo de aburrirlos, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Acción & reacción; Parte III.**

El silencio en el auto era pesado, doloroso, como si cortaran cada corazón presente con un leve pero consiso corte. Los sollozos de Paige era el sonido que predominaba, ya que simplemente no podía parar de llorar.

Prue, por su lado, estaba irritada, o más que eso, confundida. Sentía una neblina mental indicándole que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, que su familia se desmoronaba...¿Por qué ella no podía ser como su abuela, o incluso como su tío?...Siempre fuertes, siempre listos...  
Levantó la vista levemente hacia el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver a su hermanita recostada sobre los brazos de Darryl. Desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, y encontró algo que, aunque su corazón le decía era un simple desahogo y una actitud infudada, le dio motivos para empezar a discutir.

- Podrían separarse -afirmó, rompiendo el ambiente cuando se percató de que tenía la atención de todos.

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, y su subconsciente le respondió de inmediato: Cole. Todo era su culpa, es decir, el conducía...¿No?; su lógica estaba claramente afectada por la situación.

- ¡Tengan algo de respeto, por favor! -exigió en un reproche.

Phoebe y Cole ignoraron cualquier comentario, y en un acto inconsciente se arrimaron más de lo que ya estaban.

- Por favor no empieces -le pidió Paige con voz quebrada, esforzándose por ser entendida al sonar más rasposa de lo normal- Leo...no está bien, no es momento para esto, por favor...

- Exacto, ese es mi punto -dijo Prue- Por favor Phoebe, no estaría mal de tu parte algo de

autocontrol, tu hermana está herida y Andy...él también...

Se mordió la lengua, aguantándose lo que verdaderamente queria decir. Aún había una parte de ella que le pedía a gritos que se callara. Phoebe sólo trató de ignorarla. Sabía que Cole y Prue habian discutido, pero este no era el momento para seguirle el juego a su hermana: ya se le pasaría, su ella era así, cuando no podía controlar algo generalmente la emprendía contra alguien.

- Te pedí que no empezaras -repitió Paige, entre enojada y desconsolada.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente: no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Leo ensangrentado y lleno de heridas. Su cuerpo quemado, y sus ropas rasgadas. Un escalofrío la hizo tiritar y Darryl la arropó con su chaqueta y al encontrar su mirada con la de la pequeña, negó levemente, dándole a entender que no era el momento de dejarse afectar por las palabras de la mayor de las hermanas.

**-** Cállate Paige, el asunto no es contigo: no te metas en conversaciones de adultos. Yo sé lo que es mejor para esta familia, y el que estos dos se estén metiendo mano en el asiento de atrás, no lo es.

Prue tomó aire después de decir eso, sintiéndose cada vez más enojada y desesperada que antes.

- Mientras Leo puede estar muriendo, y los demás están heridos -continuó, golpeando el volante y a segundos de explotar- ¡No está bien!, ¡Menos cuando este idiota tiene la culpa!

El grito de Prue se mezclaba con las lágrimas de ira que caían por sus mejillas, acompañanado la expresión de su rostro. Apenas podía mantenerse cuerda, pensando en su hermana, en Leo, en Andy y en qué pudo haber pasado si...si no hubiesen ido a la fiesta, si Cole no hubiese conducido, si él no hubiese desafiado el trato y ahora no se encontraran peleados.

- Déjala.

Eso fue lo unicó que Cole logró articular, algo asustado; Prue podía tener razón, él iba al volante...debió haber sido más cuidadoso a la hora de virar...si no fuera por él...

- ¡No voy a dejarla! -chilló Paige, sacudiéndo las manos- Tu actitud me tiene harta Prue, ¡No te soporto! Crees que lo sabes todo y no es cierto, y Phoebe y Cole no están haciendo nada ¿Tan sucia es tu mente?, ¡Están recostados! : Preocupados y llorando, como todos los demás, ¿Cuál es tu manía en su contra?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Paige?, ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!, Jamás has tenido un novio o conseguido que un chico te mire, no puedes opinar en estas cosas -dijo, sin saber que había herido a su hermana en su punto más débil, sin pretender hacerlo tampoco.

- ¡Al menos yo no tuve que acostarme con mi mejor amigo para lograr que alguien me amara por lo controladora y neurótica que soy! -contraatacó Paige con tono envenenado y profundamente ofendida.

- ¡Ya basta! -gritó Phoebe, empuñando las manos- ¡Esto es ridículo! Leo nos necesita y los demás también, ¡Cállense las dos!; Ya habrá tiempo para que se coman vivas y se saquen los ojos si quieren -afirmó con ironía.

- Tu eres la menos indicada para hablar, si no fuera por ti ni tu "novio" -dijo burlándose en la última palabra, aunque resintiéndola más que todo- no estaríamos preocupados ni pensando si Leo va a vivir o no.

Prue miró a Cole de reojo. Phoebe sintió como su pulso se aceleraba; trataba de controlarse, ¡De verdad que sí!, pero Prue podía ser tan irritante a veces...que simplemente, su boca habló sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Nos culpas a mí y a Cole? -preguntó con una risa irónica- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡Esa lógica es estúpida!, ¡Completamente absurda!

Terminó de gritar, apretando su puño derecho: Prue tenía que aprender a controlar esa forma de ser, ¡Estaba harta de tener que aguantarle todo!

Cole le tomó el brazo con delicadeza, intentando que se calmara.

- Si cada uno se queda callado y evita decir la primer estupidez que se les pasa por la cabeza, no nos arrepentiriamos de haber dicho nada mañana.

Dijo con tono serio, pero en voz alta y fuerte, ocacionando el efecto deseado: silencio total, al menos por algunos minutos.

- Como quieras Turner, pero si Leo muere, nunca te lo perdonaré -finalizó Prue en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos.

Cole sintió su corazón acelerarse y como cada palabra se incrustaba en su piel como si fuera un espejo roto. Sus ojos se empañaron, por lo que desvió inmediatamente la vista de Prue, y en un intento de detener sus lágrimas abrazó más a Phoebe quien iba a protestar, por lo que inmediatamente puso su dedo sobre sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

Unos quince minutos después de conducir, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de internamiento. Prue caminaba alejada del grupo, algo inquieta y tratando de encontrar las habitaciones que la recepcionista le había señalado al entrar. Su atención se vio desviada casi automáticamente al ver a una chica caminar por el pasillo que conectaba con el área de emergencias.

La jóven se sostenía como podía, y llevaba una bata de paciente de hospital. Lucía pálida, su respiración era agitada y se sostenía como podía.  
Prue la vio levantar la cabeza, confirmando que la chica que vestía una bata de hospital, era Piper. Negó con la cabeza, y sintiendo el corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, emprendió una carrera hasta encontrarla.

- ¡Piper! -gritó apenas llegó junto a ella, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de la gente al escucharla.

La tomó de los brazos para evitar que se callera al piso y servirle de apoyo. Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo el hospital podía tener tan mal cuidado para con sus pacientes?, Su hermana había recorrido quien sabe cuántos pasillos en esas condiciones, y ninguna enfermera o médico había hecho nada por evitarlo; le parecía insólito.

- ¡Oh Dios!, Aquí estas -suspiró la joven enfermera que corría por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Piper- No deberías estar en pie, la medicación que te dimos te aturdirá varias horas -le recordó, tomándola de la muñeca para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, sin percatarse de las presencia de los demás.

- Muchas gracias -le dijo Prue, siendo interrumpida por un gran alboroto que provenía de un par de metros más allá.

Afuera, el viento soplaba tranquilo y adentro, todo parecía ocurrir más lento de lo normal. Las enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lado a otro; todo era infernalmente confuso. Los gritos de todo el equipo no paraban de ir y venir, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un pitido intenso y constante que llenó la habitación y el pasillo. La mayoría de la gente asumió el sonido con el de la defunción de alguien, y un médico confirmó el diagnóstico al resto de sus compañeros, sin percatarse de que afuera, su voz era oída por los familiares del muchacho sobre la tabla:

- Leo Wyatt, hora de defunción, 2:30 Am.

Piper negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y se soltó del agarre de su enfermera para ir a preguntar si es que la barbaridad que acaba de oír era cierta.

- No -dijo con los ojos vidriosos- Usted, no dijo Leo Wyatt, ¿Cierto?

El ensordecedor ruido del endemoniado aparato parecía haberse quedado retumbando en su cabeza. El doctor por su parte, aún no sabía qué decir; llevaba años de servicio, pero nunca le había tocado un accidente así, ni mucho menos ser el responsable de romper un corazón que ya estaba roto.

- No es él, ¿Cierto? -volvió a preguntar Piper.

- Lo siento...lo siento no, no es fácil para mí decírles esto y menos en semejante situación pero...

Él miró a Piper con tristeza, adjudicada por el destino de la novia del muchacho, como se había presentado apenas había llegado al hospital.

- Llegó con los signos vitales mínimos, las quemaduras y el golpe que se dio en la cabeza provocaron una hemorragia cerebral y...desde que llegó fue reanimado dos veces pero la tercera...él no...

- No. No lo diga -le pidió Piper con la barbilla tiritando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡No lo diga! -chilló, revolviéndose en brazos de su hermana.

-Lo siento, Leo Wyatt murió -termino el doctor con un nudo en su garganta.

El aullido de dolor que soltó Piper cuando escuchó las palabras del médico llamó la atención de cada persona en el hospital, sin excepción. Intentó soltarse de los brazos de Prue y correr a la habitación en donde estaba el cuerpo de Leo, sin que ésta la soltara.

- No. ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! -gritaba Piper mientras alzaba su mano en dirección a la habitación como tratando de alcanzarlo- Te amo.

Prue hacía sus mayores esfuerzos para no soltarla, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, pero temía que se hiciera daño a sí misma o que las cosas se pusieran peor.

- ¡Te amo! -grit´onuevamente, desgarrándose la garganta.

Una, dos y miles de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y cuello. Pronto se sintió mareada, adormilada, como en una pesadilla de la cual moría por despertar.

- Lo siento, nunca tuve el valor de...decírtelo -susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-¿Piper? -preguntó Paige al notar como una enfermera le había puesto una inyección.

- Tranquilas -dijo la enfermera con lágrimas también en sus ojos- solo está dormida; en este estado de shock podía lastimarse.

Prue comenzó a llorar acunando a su inconsciente hermana, las lágrimas parecían quemarle por la fuerza con que salían de sus ojos. Cole se sintió mareado las palabras de Prue se aglomeraron en su cabeza como dagas insensibles que taladraban una y otra vez la poco cordura que le quedaba, y no ayudó para nada la mirada que esta le dirigió cuando con ayuda de unas enfermeras colocaban a Piper en una camilla.

Paige no soportó mas y se dejó caer al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, como consolándose. No creía que pudiera soportar perder a alguien más, pasar por todo lo que implicaba eso otra vez, era muy doloroso.

- "No es justo" -pensó comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Cole se agachaba a abrazarla algo perturbado, pero conteneniendo sa opresión en su pecho todo lo que podía.

Phoebe se sujetó de Darryl. La impresión de la noticia fue demasiado fuerte como para digerirla. En su cabeza solo retumbaba lo irónico de la situación. Habían presenciado prácticamente el momento de la muerte de Leo, y no habían podido hacer nada…nada por salvarlo.

Unas horas más tarde, Prue se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio en una habitación del hospital. Según el medico, si el resultado de algunas radiografías era positivo, le darían de alta muy pronto.  
Andy se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse ante la noticia que su novia le había dado, no podía creerlo Leo… estaba muerto.

- Prue...tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Huh? -preguntó con la mirada perdida, concentrándose nuevamente en lo que hacia. Estaba segura que en el ultimo año había llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida.

- No es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pensaba hacer todo de una manera distinta, juntar dinero, encontrar un trabajo, graduarme...

Dicho esto captó la atención de Prue de inmediato, preocupándola también por el tono de su voz y las palabras que estaba usando.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, volteado a encarar a su novio.

- Cuando tratábamos de desviar el auto, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ustedes...pero si había una cara en mi cabeza, que me hacía temer más que nada, era la tuya amor...solamente quería que estuvieras bien, quitártelos de encima, que fueras a casa...

Prue sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sólo pudo suprimir su sollozo y esconder la mirada.

- Y cuando el auto se volteó, tuve miedo Prue, tuve miedo de morir y no haberte hecho saber cuanto te amaba...había planificado muchas cosas, pero jamás estuvo en mis planes este día...ni la muerte de Leo -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No quiero que el destino vuelva a tomarnos por sorpresa sin que sepas cuan importante eres para mí -dijo con seguridad- debería hacer esto con, con un anillo pero... -afirmó indicando lo obvio, en donde estaban y lo que había pasado- Prue, amor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos atónita ante la proposición. No pudo evitar gemir, levantando su rostro y sus lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes. Temblando y con la respiración cortada del esfuerzo, se aferro al Policía, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente y susurraba un "sí" en el oído de éste. Su llanto se hacia más y más fuerte y entre estos se distinguía un "Te amo, no me dejes" que hizo que Andy también comenzara a llorar.

- Mientras pueda evitarlo, nada va a separarnos Prue, nada.

* * *

**Esperamos fervientemente xd que les haya agradado. El cap siguiente creo que estará listo muy pronto.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**ViryMousy : JAJAA, Sabemos que es paranoico! pero es el juego! Claro que Piper ama a Leo =) pero... ='(**_  
_


	8. Adiós mi ángel

**Ya, cap arriba. Gracias a nuestra Viiry por leer y dejar reviews! aunque la pobrecita esté obligada porque le dedicamos el fic a ella jejeje, nadie más nos lee =(**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Adiós mi ángel.**

Piper se encontraba vestida de blanco junto a sus hermanas; Leo siempre había creido en que había una vida más allá después de la muerte y que no era algo por lo que había que llorar y sufrir para siempre, sino que aceptar como algo natural...lo había aprendido cuando perdió a sus padres hace unos años en el atentado de Wallstreet, y siempre quiso que el día de su muerte, la gente vistiera de blanco, en honor a una alegre despedida a su alma que volvería pronto a ocupar otro cuerpo. Pero era más que imposible despedirlo en un ambiente de fiesta, si ahora, además del cuerpo de Leo, estaba enterrando otro pedazo de su corazón.

La gente iba y venía, algunos se animaban a ver el cuerpo del difunto, otras inclusive a preguntar cómo había sucedido; en esas cosas había todo tipo de gente. Prue se había encargado de recibir y escoltar al público, lo que fuera necesario para encontrase lejos de sus hermanas, ¡Que ironía! pero estaba alterada, con miedo y por primera vez, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de estar ahí para ellas, no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, no después de tanto dolor. Era como si de tanto ocultar el suyo para ser la fortaleza de las demás, al fin hubiera hecho mella en ella y la estuviera acabando, y se sentía tan egoísta...

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y se revolvió un poco el cabello, suspirando. Los conocidos de Leo no paraban de llegar y entre amigos o profesores de la universidad era fácil notar lo muy querido que había sido su amigo. Suspiró nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio al ver a lo lejos como Phoebe y Paige se hacían cargo de Piper, quien parecía un muñeco apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía ir hacia allá.

Siguió con el recorrido por el lugar, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien cuando su mirada se topó con Andy y Darryl: ambos sin hablar, con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, cada uno enfrentándose al dolor a su manera. Al girar sobre sus talones, dispuesta a darles un poco de privacidad, una pregunta vino a su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba Cole?

Levantó la vista en dirección a varios lugares, caminó con paso firme, pero nervioso, al notar desde lejos que Cole parecía retraído y alejado de toda la gente, mirando desde una banca cercana. A sus ojos, parecía estar ahí solamente porque Leo era su amigo, y porque Piper estaba demasiado herida, no porque realmente lo deseara.

Cole levantó la vista al percatarse de que Prue lo miraba desde lejos, sinceramente no tenia deseo de enfrentarse a ella ahora, pero si se levantaba y marchaba sería demasiado obvio, aunque una voz en su cabeza siguiera diciéndole ¿Y qué importa?

- Hola -susurró ella, apenas bajando su mirada para verlo.

- ¿Que pasa Prue? -preguntó sin hacer contacto visual, sinceramente no sabía que hacia ahí, él no era parte de esa familia.

- "Así es" -escuchó decir nuevamente a aquella voz en su cabeza.

- Yo...

Prue cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir, ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿Cuál había sido la idea de haber ido y decirle hola?, ¿Por qué sentía que Cole se estaba alejando de ellos sin posibilidad de regreso?

-Prue -dijo lentamente, como saboreando el nombre con un perfecto tono cinico- Por más que quieras arrancarme el cuello, no es el lugar -le advirtió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

La chica se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose mal por tener ese tipo de conversaciones en ese momento y situación...sabía que lo había herido hasta el fondo con palabras que ni siquiera había sentido ciertas...pero, ¿Cómo podía pedirle perdón si una parte de si misma lo odiaba por estar con Phoebe y mentido sobre eso?

Cole sonrió al notar que había dejado muda a la mayor de las hermanas.

- "Estúpidos humanos" -pensó al mismo tiempo que una voz en su cabeza- "Son un estorbo" -pensó nuevamente junto a la voz, sin percatarse de ello.

- ¿Qué pasó Prudence, te comió la lengua el gato? -preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, con diversión; no sabía lo que le sucedía, no era el lugar, pero era muy divertido...

- No te interesa respetar lo que estamos haciendo aquí, ¿Verdad?

- Vamos Prudence, solo actuo como tú: en el momento más inesperado arremeto contra quien sea, en todo caso ¡Déjame en paz, no tenemos nada de qué hablar! -soltó de manera más tranquila para agregar inmediatamente en un susurro- solo déjame solo…

- No quiero que actues como yo... -susurró Prue, ahogando un sollozo.

Cole suspiró, algo arrepentido, sin duda Prue era bastante difícil de entender ¿Cómo diablos le hacía Andy?

- Talvez...yo dije...cosas que no eran ciertas -murmuró permitiéndose sentarse junto a él, llevando su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, abrazándose levemente como si se diera fuerza a si misma para decirlo.

- Prudence, es cierto: todo es mi culpa -dijo rehuyendo la mirada sorprendida que la Haliwell le dio en esos momentos.

- No lo es -dijo de forma repentina algo agitada.

No sabía por qué estaba cediendo tanto en su orgullo, quizás al saber que Cole estaba sufriendo tanto como lo hacía ella...ellos suponían ser los que los protegían a todos, él iba conduciendo...ella sabía que si hubiese sido posible, Cole hubiera dado su vida por salvar a cualquiera de los que estaban dentro de ese auto...tal como ella si hubiese estado en su lugar. Ella sabía que no era culpa de Cole, ¿Cómo hacer que lo entendiera?, ¿Cómo hacer que no creyera algo que ella solo dijo, porque a veces, y solo a veces, no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones?

- Por favor Prue, no quiero…

Un agudo dolor hizo que llevara su mano derecha a sostener firmemente su cabeza, otras palabras luchaban por salir, y no eran precisamente las que tenía en mente, por eso se mordió la lengua tratando de evitarlas.

- "¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella deseaba que no estuvieras en sus vidas?" - escuchó que alguien gritaba, ocasionándole un mareo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada, despejando la frente de Cole y tomando su cara entre sus manos con suavidad.

El abogado la apartó de un manotazo empezando a enojarse.

- No finjas preocupación Prudence, ¿Acaso hace algunas horas no deseabas que desaparecieras de sus vidas, o mejor aún, que nunca hubiera estado? -restregó con resentimiento y una mirada bastante fría.

Prue frunció el ceño, avergonzada de sí misma y acarició su mano, resintiendo el manotazo de Cole al separarse de ella; él nunca había rehuido su contacto y sin saber po qué eso la hirió mucho más de lo que esperaba, después de todo, Cole era su apoyo...siempre.

- No era cierto -insistió- No sé qué me pasa hoy, Cole, escúchame -pidió siendo interrumpida por el joven.

- Como sea -contestó levantándose para alejarse, saliendo rápidamente por la primera puerta que encontró, dejando a Prue en blanco y con una terrible sensación en el pecho, y no precisamente por el funeral...

La lluvia azotaba fuerte en cada lugar de la cuidad, Prue conducía con sumo cuidado mientras se alejaban del cementerio. Ninguna decía nada, simplemente no sabían como…

El funeral había sido hermoso, todo lo que Leo siempre deseó y, sin embargo, Cole había asistido y aquella pequeña parte en su cabeza que decía que era culpa suya, no dejaba de molestarle.

Miró hacia atrás, observando a sus hermanas. Piper estaba dormida: pálida y demacrada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Phoebe, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana acariciando a su vez el cabello de Piper. Paige estaba acurrucada con la cabeza entre las piernas, Prue sabía que estaba llorando el silencio, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo así desde la muerte de la abuela y el tío. Suspiró con resignación antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino.

Mientras tanto, una figura fluctuó en la entrada del cementerio, camino lentamente hacia dentro pasando entre las tumbas. Sus manos sudaban y se encontraba nervioso. Leyó la inscripción, como si esto le permitiera aceptar la realidad de una buena vez:

"Leo Wyatt 1989 – 2010. Vuelve a al cielo, que tu alma encuentre descanso eterno".

Cole se llevó una mano al cabello, alborotándolo con clara desesperación.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste amigo? -sollozó dejándose caer al piso, arrodillado. Consumido por el dolor y el pánico, al fin dejando entrever sus sentimientos- ¿Por qué te fuiste en un momento así? -volvió a preguntar- Yo, tengo miedo, no sé, siempre fuiste la unión, la calma del grupo...

Las lágrimas caían sin tregua y sus manos tomaban la tierra recién puesta del alrededor, estrujándola buscando un alivio, uno que sabía que no encontraría...

- ¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué no yo?, ¿Por qué no Jeremy?... ¿Cómo crees que voy a vivir sabiendo que...que si no estás nunca más aquí es por culpa mía? Me consumió el miedo -continuó, como sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿Sabes? -pregunto riéndose de si mismo, para luego continuar con una voz mas quebrada- Fui un cobarde. Pude sacarte de ahí, hubiera sido tan fácil...pero tenia miedo, miedo de quedarme solo cuando todos supieran... lo que soy, que soy un monstruo..vuelve...por favor regresa, ¡Llévame a mí! -gritó a un ser incierto, mirando al cielo- Llévame a mí, él merece más tiempo...por favor... llévame a mí que soy un monstruo -dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y presa del cansancio se quedaba dormido encima de la tumba de su amigo.

La noche cayó entre una leve neblina, las hermanas estaban al parecer, cada una en su mundo, pero todos compartían una gran tristeza. Phoebe suspiró antes de levantarse del sofá y dejar el teléfono en él, había tratado de llamar a Cole durante horas; le había disgustado un poco no verlo en el entierro, pero como Andy le había dicho: "Cada quien lidia con el dolor de forma diferente".

Subió las escaleras sin saber a dónde dirigirse, cuando recordó que talvez Piper necesitaba algo de compañía y, sinceramente, Prue estaba algo distante, así que el peso recaía directamente en ella. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Piper apenas llegó a ella.

- Vne a ver si necesitas...¿Piper? -preguntó Phoebe, viendo que no había nadie.

- Oye Prue, ¿Y Piper? -preguntó, girando un poco hacia el cuarto de su hermana mayor quien parecía ignorarla, actitud que había adoptado desde el momento en que había culpado a Cole por todo lo sucedido.

- En su cuarto -dijo cortante, sacando de sus pensamientos a Phoebe.

- No, no está ahí -respondió de vuelta..

- Entonces en el baño -dijo Prue rodando los ojos con impaciencia.

- Puede ser -contestó la otra dando la vuelta, convenciéndose a si misma que discutir con Prue nunca valdría la pena.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos más mirando por el resto de la casa, hasta llegar al ático.

- ¿Piper? -preguntó al ver una luz prendida- ¡Oh Piper! -exclamó entrando al cuarto, abrazando a su hermana quien tenía los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lágrimas, hojeando un álbum de fotos de su infancia.

- ¿Sabes Pheebs?, recuerdo este dia: el idiota de Andy se habia metido en una pelea y Leo habia ido a hablar con el chico para que arreglaran las cosas, tú sabes "palabras antes que fuerza" era su lema -aseguro con la voz quebrada- pero -continuó, conteniendo el llanto-cuando vio que me molestaba, se le olvidó de eso y también lo golpeó mientras Darryl sólo tomaba fotos al ojo morado de Leo, y Cole trataba de arreglar la situación como el hermano más grando –concluyó acariciando la foto del chico en donde lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda era su ojo morado.

- Piper, escucha: sé que esto es muy duro para ti, yo también amaba a Leo pero...

- Tú no tienes idea lo duro que es para mí -interrumpió Piper, sabiendo lo que su hermana trataba de decirle- ¿Recuerdas cuando Cole estaba lejos? Esto, es mil veces peor, porque pese a todo él regreso a ti, Leo nunca regresará, ¡Nunca!

Piper enfatizó su punto moviendo la cabeza como ayudándose a creerlo ella misma.

- Y de todas formas, tu al menos le has dicho que lo amas, inclusive luchas por él, pero ¿yo? no hice más que esconderme, negar lo obvio, escogí el peor momento para dejar de mentirme a mí misma y admitir que lo amaba - respiró profundamente dándose valor de continuar- ¿Y sabes cuál es ese momento? Cuando pensé que podía perderlo... - terminó de decir en un susurro.

Phoebe solo tenía la mirada baja; sabía que su hermana necesitaba desahogarse, por eso simplemente la escuchaba atenta.

- ¿Por qué no fue como en las películas y tuve otra oportunidad? -finalizó cuando Prue y Paige habían entrado al ático, seguramente atraídas por el monólogo de Piper.

Phoebe suspiró un poco, realmente Piper tenía razón en una cosa: No tenía ni idea por lo que su hermana estaba pasando, y para ser sincera, tampoco quería saberlo, por muy egoísta que sonara. Tomó uno de los libros de fotos entre sus manos, sentándose junto a su hermana, y comenzó a mirar.

- Oh dios, ¿Esta es Paige? -preguntó volteando a ver con cariño a su pequeña hermana y riéndose de lo pequeña que era comparada con todos los demás, parecía no tener más de un año de edad, y también estar muy enojada por algo.

- Ese día fue un poco después de la muerte de mamá -dijo Prue algo decaída- La abuela organizó un paseo, para distraernos, Paige y tú estaban enojadas porque mamá no iba con nosotros...eran muy pequeñas para entender, apenas yo podía hacerlo.

- No recuerdo nada -dijo Phoebe algo nostálgica de no tener ni siquiera malos recuerdos acerca de su madre.

- Menos yo -la secundó Paige con un tono igual de nostálgico- ¿Éstas son todas las fotos? -preguntó la misma, tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

- ¿Te parecen pocas? -dijo Prue, quien ya estaba sentada cerca de sus hermanas.

- Eso lo dices porque tú te acuerdas, lo único que Paige y yo tenemos son fotos -dijo Phoebe algo enojada, mordiéndose el labio; Prue al menos recordaba y había pasado tiempo con su madre ellas no.

- Mira en el baúl, recuerdo que ahí habíamos guardado algunas -dijo Piper, buscando tranquilizar a sus hermanas menores.

Phoebe obedeció y abrió un baúl, mientras las otras tres terminaban de revisar los últimos dos álbumes que habían en la mesa y aún no habían terminado de ver.

- ¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó Paige algo inquieta.

- ¡Sí! -afirmó la aspirante a psicóloga, volteándose con un álbum más en la mano.

- Tráelo a la mesa -le pidió Prue.

- ¡Sí! quiero ver si hay algo más -dijo Paige.

- No puedo creer que la abuela haya creído que nos veíamos tiernas vestidas todas iguales para ese matrimonio -dijo Prue algo desencajada al verse a si y a sus hermanas vestidas con un horrible uniforme azul oscuro, como si fueran parte de un musical de: "Anita La Huerfanita".

- ¿De quién era el matrimonio? -preguntó Paige sin atender a la queja de su hermana.

- No sé, ya no me acuerdo -contestó Prue alzando los hombros.

- Yo creo que nos vemos lindas uniformadas -dijo Paige sin recordar ese día, pero mirando atentamente la foto.

- Claro, eso dices tú: tenías siete años, yo tenía catorce y no era lindo -respondió la mayor, mientras Piper apoyaba su moción con un asentimiento de cabeza exagerado.

Phoebe parecía ajena a cualquier conversación al encontrar un pesado libro en la mitad de aquel cofre, uno que nunca había visto antes. Lo tomó entre sus manos y con esfuerzo lo puso sobre sus piernas.

- "Libro de las sombras" -murmuró acariciando la portada con sus manos, sintiéndose emocionada de repente.

Sopló por afuera para sacar un poco de polvo, y luego lo abrió. Parecía estar impecablemente limpio por dentro y estaba escrito completamente a mano, con una caligrafía envidiable.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Paige a Phoebe- ¿Dónde está el otro álbum? -insistió, sin percatarse del Libro de las sombras.

- Leo -murmuró Piper, estremeciéndose mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos.

La mayor de las hermanas suspiró y pensó durante algunos segundos qué hacer; no era que no supiera enferentarse a la muerte de un ser amado, pero eso era muy diferente a todas las demás pérdidas: Piper había perdido a su alma gemela, y ella misma no podía imaginarse un mundo sin Andy a su lado; no quería ni siquiera ponerse en su lugar, aunque eso la hiciera parecer una pésima hermana.

- Vamos, es tarde, necesitas descansar -dijo caminando hasta su hermana, envolviéndola entre sus brazos para ayudarla a parar.

Paige y Phoebe se miraron entre sí al ver salir a las mayores del ático.

-Todo va a estar bien enana -le dijo Phoebe al ver los ojos acuosos de su hermanita.

Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hizo que se olvidara del libro, el cual tomó y volvió a guardar en el viejo baúl; ya tendría tiempo para mirarlo otro día.

- Vamos, Prue tiene razón, nosotras también deberíamos tratar de descansar –afirmó estirándose y haciendo crujir unos cuantos huesos.

- Ya estás vieja Phoebe -murmuró Paige por lo bajo, riendo un poco.

- Estoy en la flor de mi juventud Paige, anciana jamás -contradijo pellizcándola juguetonamente, ambas riendo un poco en un intento de volver a la normalidad, a intentear superar el golpe que la vida les había vuelto a dar.

Tres horas más tarde, Phoebe no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía distante del mundo, con ganas de gritar y llorar, pero lo había hecho tanto durante los últimos días que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, pero quedarse en la cama lamentándose de su suerte no era lo más adecuado y lo tenía claro. Se incorporó pensando en qué hacer para mantenerse ocupada, y el recuerdo del libro golpeó su cabeza como un rayo: era hermoso en cubierta, prolijo en su escritura y sin duda tenía algo especial, porque se había sentido muy emocionada y energética al momento de tenerlo entre sus manos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba subiendo al ático nuevamente. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, sus manos sudaron al contacto con el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro sin saber su razón; solamente sabía que se sentía bien, muy bien y que estaba tan ansiosa como si tuviese la certeza de que algo bueno venía en camino, a pesar de no saber qué.Caminó un poco apresurada, sintiendo que la sensación la envolvía más al acercarse al baúl, al libro.

- Al Libro de las sombras...-susurró, tomándolo en sus manos y sentándose en una silla cerca de ahí, tal y como la primera vez.

Pasó su mano por sobre la portada, recreándose en cada detalle del extraño símbolo. Lo abrió con lentitud y después de hojearlo un poco, llegó a una parte que llamó poderosamente su atención.

- ¿Qué es esto? -susurró divertida- ¿Un hechizo? –preguntó al aire, mientras sus manos pasaban por toda la hoja, la curiosidad era una con ella- Suena como rima- dijo divertida, aclarando su voz para recitar, tratando de animarse un poco.

Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas.

Los secretos que escondimos en la noche.

Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí.

El gran trabajo de la magia es buscar.

En esta noche y a esta hora.

Invocamos al antiguo poder. Tráenos tus poderes a las tres hermanas.

Queremos el poder. Danos el poder.

Nadie en la casa se percató de que la lámpara de la sala se iluminó y temblóo unos pocos segundos después que Phoebe leyó el hechizo, pero una figura desde la calle, sí lo hizo.

- Es hora -murmuró sonriendo antes de fluctuar.

- ¿Phoebe? -preguntó Paige restregándose los ojos algo dormida.

- ¿Qué? -gritó un poco nerviosa, terminando de despertar a su hermana.

-¿Qué hacías? -preguntó curiosa la menor.

-Nada, no podía dormir y veía cosas; recuerdos, esas cosas -contestó cerrando el libro.

- Etiendo -murmuró no muy convencida- Ven, vamos a dormir, Piper al fin logó conciliar el sueño y Prue también.

- Sí, estoy cansada –concordó, guardando el libro en el baúl, aún con esa emoción en su pecho y sonriendo un poco, sintiéndose insensible por ello, pero presentía que todo mejoraría en poco tiempo.

Volteó a ver a la ventana con nostalgia y algo de anhelo; esa noche, Cole le había dicho que para evitar problemas, se quedaría en su casa. Sinceramente estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Piper estaba muy mal y las necesitaba a todas…Cole siempre pensaba en lo que era mejor para ellas, por eso y más le amaba tanto.

- Tranquila, debe estar bien -señaló Paige leyendo su mente al ver hacia donde miraba su hermana con tanto sentimiento.

- Sí -contestó con voz suave, sonriendo al verse descubierta.

El objeto de amor de Phoebe estaba sentando en su pequeño sillón con un whisky en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda movía una bola de energía, solo por diversión; nunca pensó que aprendería a hacerlas, pero no fue tan difícil. Gruñó un poco cuando sintió a alguien fluctuar detrás suyo.

- Beltazahor, hijo mío -llamó Lilith con falso tono condescendiente.

- Cole -corrigió incómodo, sin voltear a verla- ¿Qué quieren? -preguntó al sentir también a Jeremy en el lugar.

- Las Hechiceras han obtenido sus poderes esta noche, han invocado al poder antiguo para ello, es hora que empieces a moverte Beltazahor.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? -replicó algo molesto ante la respuesta de su madre.

- Ya lo sabes, es tu deber, Beltazahor. Es solo el primer paso de tu destino, naciste para grandes cosas hijo mío -dijo haciendo bufar al otro demonio, a lo que el abogado sonrió divertido.

- ¿Puedo saber quiénes son y cómo las encuentro? -preguntó tomando otro trago de whisky.

- Sabrás encontrarlas-dijo Jeremy, he hizo una pausa sonriendo con frialdad, pasando su mano por uno de los muebles tranquilamente- Las llamas tu familia desde hace veinte años.

Un jadeo sorprendido seguido del sonido de la copa golpear el suelo y quebrándose en varios pedazos, al mismo tiempo que la bola de energía se desvanecía, fue la reacción del jóven demonio al oír eso, para luego voltearse algo pálido.

- Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -gruñó amenazante.

- Las brujas que buscas Cole, son tu amada Phoebe, la dulce e inocente Piper, y las otras dos -concluyó Jeremy riéndose a carcajadas, hecho que Lilith no interrumpió, sino sonrió aún más.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme esto ahora! -gritó Cole.

- Traté de advertirte que te alejaras de la mocosa Beltazahor, ¡Pero no obedeciste!, Jeremy trató de hacerlo, hasta los de la camioneta ¿O qué crees? -preguntó Lilith con tono de burla- ¿Que fue una coincidencia?, en este mundo hijo mío, no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable… -dijo en un susurro con una falsa mirada de pena.

- Por su culpa murió Leo -susurró el abogado sintiendo como toda la habitación le daba vueltas y una ira le cubría.

Bajó la cabeza, apretó los puños y cerró su mandíbula con fuerza.

- Nosotros solo adecuamos la situación -contestó Jeremy- Tú pudiste haber usado tus poderes para salvarle, ¿Quién tiene la culpa realmente? -preguntó con malicia el mismo.

Cole alzó la vista sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y aterrado y justo cuando iba a replicar, la voz de su madre, llena de diversión, pero algo severa, interrumpió:

- Ya basta -dijo Lilith- Son detalles que no tienen importancia. Beltazahor no tardes en empezar a moverte, tienes ventaja sobre ellas, conoces sus debilidades y fortalezas. Aprovecha que conoces hasta el fondo a la pequeñita -afirmó con un brillo cínico en sus ojos– Vámonos Jeremy, Cole tiene visitas -dijo riendo para luego de fluctuar, seguida del otro demonio al tiempo que el timbre sonaba.

Cole se frotó los ojos temblando un poco y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla Andy y Darryl, aún con su ropa de luto sonreían cansados.

– Noche de chicas en la mansión Haliwell, ¿Qué tal una de chicos en tu casa? -sugirió Andy, sonriendo tristemente al ver el estado de su amigo: estaba pálido y con los ojos acuosos, terribles ojeras, sin duda no estaba pasando bien la muerte de Leo.

-Claro amigos, pasen -contestó distante, asustado, triste, talvez esta sería la última noche que podría pasar en paz…

* * *

**Estoy empezando a odiar a Lilith...¿Alguien más?**

_Respuesta(s_) de review(s): (Por HalliwellMB)

**ViryMousy: **Lo lamentamos D: pero así las cosas deben ser D: Ahgg lo sé! lo de Prue fue raro, créeme que hasta a mí me confundió todo ese asunto...y sí, fue genial poner a Paige a discutir con ella, es raro tenerla a ella de hermana menor antes que a Phoebe, ¿Cierto?


End file.
